Weekover at Miku's House!
by PopNyanChan
Summary: Hagane Miku decides that Pennsylvania is the best place for a week-long slumber party and drags the Vocaloid's sorry rears over to Miku's house for tea, crumpets, and perhaps beavers. No plot, just absolute crack- rated T for language and suggestive themes.
1. Too Much Tension

**Nadeshko: Hey! This is my first fanfic. so don't kill me.**

**Tigerstar: Uggh. I wanted to be in this...**

**Miku: Shut your trap, stupid cat!** **This is not a crossover!**

**Tigerstar: oh no you didn't!**

**Miku: oh yes I did it!**

**Tigerstar: GASP!  
><strong>

**Nadeshko: I don't own Vocaloid, Star Wars,** **Warriors, Death race 2000, or Cantarella**.

* * *

><p>Miku's POV<p>

I was sitting on the huge couch in my living room when there was a knock on my door. I quickly got up to see who it was.

" MIKU- CHAN!" Rin ran through the door and glomped me so hard I couldn't breathe.

" Hey miku." Hagane Miku said, bringing two suit cases through the door .

" OMG, What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

" We've decided to stay the week, and if you have a problem with that then too bad!" Rin said sticking her tongue out at me. Jeez, why does she HAVE to do that? It ticks me off when she does that and she knows it.

" Do you realy think I would have a problem with that?" I asked Quizzically. Rin shook her head walked in and sat on the couch.

"So Miku, I rented a couple Movies we could watch," Hagane said as she held up two red box movies. I swear, that girl thinks up everything. "And Kaito, Len, Neru, Akaito, my baka brother, Gakupo, Kaiko, Zumi, Your baka brother, and Luka are coming later too." Rin perked up at this.

"You mean were having a party?" Rin asked. Oh crap oh crap oh crap if Kaito came here…

"Um…. Are you sure that's a good Idea?" I asked.

"Sure Miku-chan! Why not?" Hagane Miku said grinning.

I couldn't tell her.

" Oh, no reason at all." I lied. "so, what movies did you get?" I asked. Coward. Im a coward.

" Cantarella and Death race 2000!" Hagane Miku said. She would know those were my two most favorite Movies in the world.

"SWEET!" Rin and I exclaimed in unison. Hagane Miku laughed.

"We cant watch them until everyone else gets here and its night, though." Hagane Miku said. Aw dang! Just then there was a knock on my door. Rin answered it to see Zumi, drenched from head to foot in rain with a neon blue suitcase.

"Zumi-chan!" Hagane Miku exclaimed, glomping her. Rin shut the door to block out the rain.

"Hey Miku, Hagane Miku-chan, Rin!" Zumi said cheerfully.

Rin wheeled her suitcase into the living room and sat on the couch. I followed, with Zumi and Hagane Miku walking into the kitchen to discuss cereal. (seriously, Zumi+ = Randomness.)((o.0)) I sat down on the far end of the couch, putting my feet up on the footrest. As soon as I finally got settled, there was another knock on the door.

" I'll get it." I yelled. I walked to the door and opened it to find Kaito Shion standing there. Oh Shit, I should have let Zumi get it.

"Hi, can I come in?" he asked.

"S-Sure." I said. Damn. Im getting the jitters. ((-_-))

Rin's POV

I looked up to see Kaito striding through to the living room with Miku not far behind. Kaito sat at the far end of the couch where Miku was sitting, so Miku was then forced to sit next to me. Well, at least Im not lonely anymore. ((-_-)) It was quiet for a while… too quiet… until Hagane Miku and Zumi came through the door into the living room.

"Hi Kaito-nii-chan!" Zumi said gleefully.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw some sort of scowl cross over Miku's face.

"Hey, Miku," I whispered. " You know Zumi is only My age right?" I said cheekily. Miku blushed. Hard. I giggled. (I swear, it is so _easy _to make her blush when Kaito Is around) ((X3))

"Hi kid, what's up?" Kaito said.

"Oh not much." she said. " Hagane miku-chan and I were just talking about cereal for like a half hour."

"oh."

Then there was a knock on the door. Zumi walked out of the living room to answer it.

"Hi Zumi." someone said. Wait a second, I know that voice…Hey, it's Hatsune Mikuo!

One hour later…

UGGHHHHH, THERE IS WAYYYYY TOO MUCH TENSION IN HERE! Zumi has been gone for over an hour and Miku and Kaito haven't said a word to each other… I HAVE TO END THIS TRECHERY!

"YELLOW LOLLIPOP LIGHTSABERS!" I screeched, making both Kaito and Miku look at me. I turned and ran out of the living room and burst into the Kitchen knocking over Zumi, who fell to the floor and hit it hard. I stopped running and looked behind me. Mikuo was holding Zumi in his arms, and Zumi's eyes were shut , and it looked like she had passed out or got a concussion or something. Mikuo looked at her and brushed one of her bangs out of her eyes.

"Zumi?" he said anxiously. Zumi's eyes remained shut.

"Zumi?" he said again and shook her a little. No response.

"oh shit, ZUMI!" a single tear ran down his cheek, and then he was kissing her. Zumi's eyes snapped open and she blushed. Very hard. It was just then when I realized what a cute couple they were. DAMN IT! WHERE IS MY CAMERA WHEN I ACTUALLY NEED IT! ((-_-)) Mikuo stood her back up and looked at me and blushed as well. I went back into the living room and laughed my head off.

"Rin, what is so friggin' funny?" Kaito asked.

"oh, nothin', don't mind me!" I giggled.

Zumi and Hatsune Mikuo walked in VERY red in the face. Kaito and Rin took one look at the pair of them and stared off into space like they didn't know nothing at all. But Hagane Miku, however, was a different story.

"Where were you two…" she asked suspiciously. Before they could explain themselves, Miku walked in with a_** "Help me!" **_Look on her face. Luka and Gakupo were at it once again.

" SHUT UP!" Hagane Miku screamed. Both fell silent, with a VERY scared look on their faces.

Then the door went off.

"I'll get it!" Mikuo shouted before Hagane Miku could question him further. What a moron. He didn't take Zumi with him.…. Now the target is going to be her. What to do, what to do.

"Hey, you want to watch a movie while we wait for everyone else to show?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadeshko: So! What do ya' think? Please R&amp;R, Or ELSE Tigerstar gets turned into a Platypus! MUHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Tigerstar: WHY ME! Make her the platypus!**

**Miku: NEVA!**

**Nadeshko: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Tigerstar: WAAHH!**


	2. Ghost Adventures!

**Nadeshko: You Lucky little kitty Tigerstar.**

**Tigerstar: I thought I would be a Platypus for sure! **

**Miku: stupid cat.**

**Ninja: Hey Nadie!**

**Nadeshko: OH MY STARCLAN! NINJA! Oh, so you know, believing the unbelievable is really believing the believable because when you believe the unbelievable...the unbelievable...believing...**

**Miku: ~Sigh~ Nadeshko doesn't own Warriors, Vocaloid, Documentaries on Eggplants, Cantarella, Ghosts, Ninja, or Ghost Adventures**

* * *

><p>Zumi's POV<p>

"Well, it's been an hour, so I guess I'll go, I mean… Rin's probably worried about me…and…" I couldn't come up with any more excuses to get away from Mikuo. DAMN!

"So… I guess I'll be going back to the living room." I said as I turned to walk out the door. Before I could take a step he grabbed my wrist.

"No." he said. "I wanted to ask you something first…"

I felt my cheeks go pink. I had a pretty good idea of what he was going to ask me. DAMN DAMN DAMN! IM NOT READY!

"Zumi, I've known you for 6 years now, and…" he took a deep breath. "Will you be my Girlfriend?" His cheeks went pink. NO! NO, NO, NO,NO,NO!

"Yes!" I said, jumping into his arms. He hugged me tight, but was nice enough not to glomp me. SHIT! WHY DID I SAY YES! After what seemed like hours he let me go. THEN, Rin came running in at full speed and accidentally bumped into me. I felt myself falling, and then everything went black. I woke up to find a pressure on my lips. My eyes snapped open, and- OH MY FRIGGIN GOD! MIKUO WAS ACTUALLY KISSING ME! I felt my cheeks go pink. VERY Pink. As he stood me back up I noticed Rin standing there with a very smug grin on her face. Oh shit. How am I going to tell her Mikuo and I are dating?

Hagane Miku's POV

"Alright. What should we see? Any suggestions? Remember, no idea is a dumb idea." I said.

When Rin said that we should all watch a movie, the first thing I thought of was Cantarella. But, of course, My big fat mouth just had to prohibit that.((-_-))

"How about we watch a documentary on eggplants?" Gakupo and Luka said in unison.

"BOOOOOOOO! VERY dumb idea!" Rin shouted.

Both of them looked at the floor.

"We could watch Ghost adventures," Zumi said softly from next to Mikuo.

"Hmmmmm…" I thought. "lets vote on it. Who wants to watch Ghost Adventures!"

Everyone in the room raised their hand, accept for Luka and Gakupo that is, who were still staring at the floor.

"Ghost Adventures it is, then." I stated simply.

Miku picked up the remote as everyone sat in a spot on the couch. at the end sat Kaito, then Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Zumi, Mikuo, Rin, and me. DAMN IT, WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ON THE END! Finally, Miku found the Ghost Adventure channel. Tonight's episode is- There was a knock on the door. DAMN DOOR. I WAS REACHING THE CLIMAX OF MY SENTENCE TOO! I got up to see who it was. I opened the door and Len and Akaito walked in.

"Hey, Hagane Miku." Len said.

"Hi." I said back. Len was carrying a yellow suitcase and pillow the color of bananas.(I swear that kid is overly obsessed with bananas) ((o_o)) Akaito had the same thing only red. THIS IS NOT, I REPEAT NOT, A DAMN FOOD CONVENTION! As Len and Akaito walked into the living room, I heard Miku scream. Apparently something very scary had happened. I walked in and saw that they were in some underground passageway, and Zac just had a shadow hand go straight to him grabbing his arm. THIS… IS… SPARTA! I sat down eagerly to watch with great emotion. It turned out that Zac had been grabbed and Nick had been- SHUT THE FUCK UP DOOR! This time Miku got up to answer it. It turned out to be Kaiko and That gay baka brother of mine. They walked in and sat on the floor next to Len and Akaito. Damn people ruin everything. The episode was already over and it was going on to the next one. This- I swear, if someone knocks on that door one more time… Im going to rip the door off it's hinges. Miku got up again and I noticed Kaito was watching her with a look on his face that I couldn't really place… I don't even wanna KNOW, what he was thinking…

But, anyways, the episode we were watching was- "OMG IT'S A GHOST!" Akaito screamed laughing his head off and making everyone in the room jump out of their skin as Neru walked in.

"DAMN YOU AKAITO!" Neru screeched, kicking Akaito on the spot. He knelt over in pain, as everyone started laughing their heads off! HAHA! Akaito FINALLY has got what he deserved!((X3))

Kaito's POV

We were watching Ghost adventures(UGGGHHHH why am I on the end!) and I was sitting next to Miku, which, when you think about it, is kinda awkward and damn it she looks so cute when she's scared. I saw her inch closer to me which made me smile.

"scared?" I asked.

"n-no im just cold is all." she started.

"well in that case..." I said, drawing her in and hugging her for a brief few minutes. When I let her go she still had a stunned look on her face and her cheeks were pink.

"Better?" I asked.

"m-much, thank you." she said whilst staring at the floor. I grinned. Then the door went off. Miku got up answered the door and walked back in with my little sister and Hagane Miku's brother. As soon as she sat down the door went off again. She once again got up and walked out. I watched her thinking how sexy she looks when she walks-WTF WHY AM I THINKING THESE THOUGHTS! BAD KAITO, BAD, BAD, BAD! ((o.0))

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja: Dang, why didn't the narrator draw me into this scene. -_-<strong>

**Nadeshko: because you come in later!**

**Ninja: yeah, right. i forgot. Where's Tigerstar, by the way?**

**Miku: IM GONNA GET YOU GOOD, YOU STUPID CAT!**

**Tigerstar: AHHHHHHHH! ~screams like a little girl~**

**Nadeshko: by that pink little unicorn, right over there:)**

**Tigerstar: WAAH!**


	3. Truth or Dare!

**Nadeshko: Well, I got to get writing ch. 6... oh cheesedoodles.**

**Ninja: What!**

**Nadeshko: I'm only on ch. one of Potawtoes story, I just remembered.**

**Tigerstar: ~sigh~**

**Miku: HARHAR! POTAWTOES!**

**Disclaimer: Nadie doesn't own Ghost Adventures, truth or dare, Vocaloid, Warriors, Looneytoons, and thats it.**

* * *

><p>Miku's POV<p>

After watching ghost adventures, we decided to hang out downstairs. Since everyone was here, Rin wanted to play truth or dare… SHIT! Everyone was willing to take the challenge, so I had no choice but to play.

"Alright here are the rules. This is like regular truth or dare, so don't freak out!" When Rin said that Everyone sighed in relief.

" So we spin the bottle," Rin said spinning the bottle. "and whoever it lands on- Miku!, Truth or Dare?" Rin asked. I SWEAR I saw that coming.

"Ummmmm… D-Dare." I stuttered.

"hmmmmmmm….." Rin paused, making us wait for one horrible moment. DAMN! I SHOULD HAVE PICKED TRUTH! -facepalm-

" I dare you… to kiss Kaito for over 5 seconds." Rin said grinning. At this Kaito looked up and went pink in the cheeks. "Fine." I said. I got up, walked over to Kaito, and gave him a 6 second kiss on the cheek. His face went red, and I knew mine did too. I walked back to my place and sat down, VERY red in the face.

"ok Miku, you're turn to spin the bottle." Rin said giggling. I took the bottle and spun it and it whirred away in a perfect circle. It then stopped and landed on Zumi. Zumi gave me an are you kidding look. I shook my head. Sorry Zumi!

"Truth or Dare." I asked.

"Truth." Zumi said plaintively. I thought for a second. I don't want to be mean to her… so… hey I know!

" Are you in any relationships right now and if so with who?" I asked smirking.

"yes," Zumi's cheeks went pink. "With Hatsune Mikuo." she finished. I saw my brother wrap an arm around her protectively, as if to shield her from all the faces staring at her.

WHAT! THEY'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP! SINCE WHEN! "Since when?" Rin asked mimicking my thoughts. "Since you came running into the kitchen like a physco and knocked her out, Rin." Hatsune Mikuo said. What?

"alright, Zumi. You're chance to spin and then you can stop playing if you want." I said. Zumi looked at me with her old optimistic light in her eyes. I guess by answering that truth question there was a lot of weight lifted off her shoulders.

" You think im gonna back out now? Well you're wrong!" she said playfully. She spun the bottle with so much force it looked like a propeller on a helicopter ready to take off at any time. Finally it came to a stop in front of Kaito. Zumi grinned evilly.

"Truth or dare." Zumi asked tartly, grinning.

"Dare." Kaito said.

"Fine. I dare you… to scream HOOOBOOO at a random passerby." Zumi giggled. "You're on kid." Kaito laughed.

"Alright, spin." Zumi said passing him the bottle. Kaito spun the bottle. It landed on Gakupo, who was trying to hide behind Luka, who was pushing him out from behind her. Really, he calls himself a Samurai and yet he hides during a game of truth or dare. (( -. -))

Rin's POV

"Truth or Dare" Kaito asked.

"Dare." Gakupo said.

"well then, I dare you….to…" Kaito motioned for him to come closer. He whispered something I couldn't catch into Gakupo's ear, and I saw Gakupo's eyes widen. Then Gakupo stood up, walked over to Luka, and slapped her on the back of the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Luka yelled. Gakupo ran up the stairs, with Luka hot on his heels. When they were gone there was a very awkward silence, and then everyone just randomly started laughing! THIS PARTY IS AWESOME!

"Alright, who wants to spin the bottle, seeing that Gakupo is probably not going to be coming down here for a while." Kaito asked.

"I'll do it." Akaito said, grabbing the bottle off the floor. He spun it, and it landed on poor Len.

"Truth or dare" he asked.

"Dare." Len gulped.

LEN! YOU BAKA ELEPHANT! YOU SHOULD KNOW AKAITO GIVES THE WORST DARES!

"I dare you to put ten slits in your arms and then wipe your blood on Neru's dress." Akaito laughed. At this Neru ran over to Akaito slapped him full on in the face and ran back to where she was sitting. Everyone laughed again. Kaito picked the bottle up off the floor.

"Since you can't seem to handle this," Kaito glared at his little brother. "Here you go Len."

"Thanks." Len said. He dropped the bottle on the floor and spun it. This time it landed on Kaiko.

"Oh shit." she groaned.

"Truth or Dare?" Len asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed your brother?"

"EWWW, TWINCEST! NO WAY! YOU SUCK AT THIS GAME!" Kaiko yelled.

At that moment, Gakupo Ran through the game, Luka still not too far behind.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU DANCING CHICKEN!" Luka screamed. "HOOOOOOOOOBOOOOOOOOO!" Kaito yelled, pointing at Gakupo. Everyone laughed as Gakupo once again fled back up the stairs.

"You know what, I'm done with truth or dare." Hagane Miku said.

"Yeah, I'm bored." Miku responded.

"OMG LETS IM!" I yelled!

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: Potawtoes, could you get me my celery? I need to finish my zombie experiment.<strong>

**Tigerstar: STOP CALLING ME POTAWTOES!**

**Ninja: No, Potawtoes.**

**Tigerstar: WAAH!**

**Nadeshko: idjet. 50 points to who can guess the Loonytoons reference and a entrance to my story! In mabe ch. 7 or sommat.**


	4. Vocaloids use IM

**Nadeshko: My Favorite chapter yet!**

**Ninja: MMhmmm We finnaly get to play around on IM! ~snicker~**

**Potawtoes: What the happened to my screen name!**

**Ninja: POTAWTOES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ~rotfl~**

**Nadeshko: POTAWTOES! ~hugs potawtoes(if you don't know who Potawtoes is then view _A Warriors Christmas_)~**

**Potawtoes: GLACK ~gags~**

**Miku: Nadie Doesn't ~giggle~own Warriors, Vocaloid, ~chuckle~ IM, Starwars, ~laughs as Potawtoes gags~ or the songs in this chapter. ~rotfl~**

* * *

><p>IM POV<p>

_Miku has logged on._

_IcecreamRocks has logged on._

_Nadeshko has logged on._

_Ninjaa has logged on._

_JalapeñoPepper has logged on._

_BOOYAH! has logged on._

_Bananas has logged on._

**Miku: **Hi!

**IcecreamRocks: **Where's Neru?

**Nadeshko: **Probably plotting Akaito's Death. Y?

**JalapeñoPepper: **Who the **CENSORED **are you?

**Nadeshko:** I'm a figment of you're imagination, and I have come to haunt you! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

_JalapeñoPepper has logged off to cower in fear._

**Ninjaa: **Works every time! X3

**Miku: **No, rly, who r u guys.

**Nadeshko: **_GIRLS!_

**Ninjaa:** I'm co-director, and Nadeshko here is Director of-

_Ninjaa has been Mysteriously disconnected._

**Ninjaa: **and Yellow Lollipop Light sabers, Green yogurt, Evil Dancing Hamsters, Physco dragons, and HOLY FRIGGIN POTATOES FROM SATIN!

**BOOYAHH!: **Nadie, have you seen Akaito anywhere? I need to strangle that baka for taking my only lethal weapon: Evil Dancing Hamsters.

**Nadeshko: **Y ASK ME! IM A FAILURE IN LIFE! -SOB-

**Ninjaa: **It's okay Nadie. -airhug-

**Bananas: **WAZZUP ATLANTA, WAZZUP!

**BOOYAHH!: **Nadie and Ninjaa have logged on and Nadie has just mentally scarred Akaito for life.

**Bananas: **So THAT'S y Akaito is currently sobbing in a corner! X3

_JalapeñoPepper has logged on._

**JalapeñoPepper: **Y YOU LITTLE **CENSORED** LEN!

_JalapeñoPepper has logged off to kill Len with evil dancing hamsters._

_Bananas has logged off to run for his life._

**Miku: **OH **CENSORED**! I HAVE TO STOP THIS NONSENCE BEFORE THEY RUIN EVERY THING I OWN!

_Miku has logged off to stop this nonsense._

_IcecreamRocks has logged off._

**BOOYAHH!: **Wtf…

**Nadeshko: **FAILURE! IM A FAILURE!

_**Nadeshko **__has logged off to rant._

**BOOYAHH: **What did I say…

**Ninjaa: **Oh It's not your fault. She's been like this ever since… well…

_Miss Mouse has logged on._

**Miss Mouse: **Wt happened? Y is Len running for his life?

_Luka has logged on_

**Luka: **Go Google It kid.

_Luka has logged off to finish chasing Gakupo._

_Miss Mouse has logged off to go google it._

_Bananas has logged on._

**Bananas: **OH **CENSORED**! OH **CENSORED**! OH **CENSORED**!

_Bananas has logged off to run for his life._

**BOOYAHH!: **…

_BOOYAHH! has logged off to watch Akaito kill Len._

_Nadeshko has logged on._

**Nadeshko: **FAILURE! -SOB-

_Nadeshko__has logged off to cry._

**Ninjaa: **-sweatdrop-

_Ninja has logged off to comfort Nadeshko_

* * *

><p><strong>Nadeshko: COME BACK HERE POTAWTOES! ~holds up doll dress and hat~<strong>

**Ninja: ! ~ROTFL~**

**Miku: ! ~ROTFL~**

**Potawtoes: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ~runs away~**

**Firestar: what the- ! ~ROTFL~**

**Nadeshko: ~catches Potawtoes~  
><strong>

**Nadeshko: REVIEW! OR ELSE YOU WONT GET TO SEE POTAWTOES IN A FAIRY COSTUME DOING THE HULA IN SOME RANDOM ICECREAM SHOP!**

**Ninja: ~ROTFL~**__


	5. The Arrival & Death race 2000!

**Nadeshko: OMS! WE ARE HERE! THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!**

**Ninja: Baka, you didn't take you're meds today did you.**

**Nadeshko: BUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Potawtoes: ~shows up in some Fairy costume doing Hula~**

**Ninja: ~joins hula~**

**Potawtoes: ~continues doing Hula~ glack I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SOMEONE HELP MEEE!**

**Ninja: Come onnn, keep dancing or you'll be forced to sing Magnet with Firestar D:**

**Potawtoes: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ~Does hula~**

**Miku: NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!**

**Ninja: I think we should force him to sing Magnet with Firestar anyways..**

**Firestar: WHAA? NOOOO!**

**Nadeshko: why torture Firestar?**

**Ninja: 'Cuz it's fun.**

**Firestar: ~under ninja's imperius curse, sings first part of Magnet~**

**Ninja: ~uses imperius curse on potawtoes to sing second part~**

**Nadeshko: Uhhh... I don't own Warriors, Harry Potter, Vocaloid, Ninja, Death race 2000, or any of the songs sung in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><p>

Len's POV

OH SHIT! IM DEAD! I was running from Akaito, for killing his 'manly figure' on IM. I ran through the hallway and straight past the door. SMACK! The door had opened hitting Akaito head on. Hagane Miku came running out of the living room with a huge smile on her face. I haven't seen her this happy since… well, I don't think I've EVER seen her this happy.

"NADESHKO! NINJA! IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU!" Hagane Miku exclaimed, Glomping the both of them.

"Hey Hagane Miku-chan!" One girl said. She had bluish silver eyes with brown hair tied back into a ponytail and a bang running down to her neck.

"So what's up?" Hagane Miku asked as she let them go. "Oh nothin'. You?" the other responded, who had VERY beautiful wavy brown hair that poofed out. Truth be told they both looked like they were sisters.

"You would know, Ninja." Hagane Miku said. Ninja nodded and looked at the floor to see a groaning Akaito lying on the ground rubbing his head..

"Say Nadeshko, I think we came at just the right time, don't you?" Ninja smirked. Nadeshko nodded and gave Ninja a knuckle punch. "Were you the ones on IM?" I asked.

"HOLY FRIGGEN POTATOES FORM SATIN, THAT WAS THE BEST IM EVA!" Nadeshko said, sticking her fist in the air. Akaito stood up and punched Nadeshko in the arm so hard she flew backwards.

"Akaito, if you're not happy with Nadeshko's opinion then go sit in a corner with you're pink unicorn bobo!" Ninja said defensively. Nadeshko groaned. I walked over and offered her a hand, which she gladly took.

"Thanks. At least I wasn't devoured by a Ylime like last time." She said giggling. Ninja and Hagane Miku laughed.

"Oh, I remember that! That was awesome!" She said, smacking Nadeshko on the back. I grinned, although I had no idea what they were talking about. It's just there was something about those two that made everyone around them smile.

Rin's POV

I looked up from my Ipod to see Hagane Miku walking into the living room with Len and two girls I didn't recognize.

"Everyone," Hagane Miku said. "this is Nadeshko," a very cute girl with brown hair in a ponytail and a bang running down the side of her face waved.

"and Ninja." the other cute girl with very pretty wavy hair waved. They must be sisters.

"OMS, NADIE!NINJA!" Zumi exclaimed glomping them.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!" Nadeshko exclaimed.

"HEY KID!" Ninja said.

"Now that everyone is TRULY here, who wants to watch Death race 2000!" Hagane Miku yelled.

"I DO!" Everyone exclaimed.

"ok then, I'll pop the popcorn." Hagane Miku responded.

" I'm gonna put up my sleeping bag." I said.

"Same here." said Nadeshko. She tore the sleeping bag out of her case an laid it out on the floor.

"Yeah." Len said, setting his up next to Nadeshko's.

"Okay Dokay." Ninja said, setting hers up on the other side of Nadeshko. I set mine up so I was lying horizontally Behind all three of them.

"I can't wait, Nadeshko, Ninja!" I exclaimed.

"Call me Nadie, Nadeshko's too long. It's a mouthfull!" she said winking at me.

"K." I said.

"Oh and yeah I can't wait to see it either!" Ninja said.

"POPCORN!" Hagane Miku yelled as she walked in. That got raised eyes from everyone. Hagane Miku strode in, put the popcorn on the floor, and laid her sleeping bag out next to Ninja's. Zumi and Mikuo decided to stay on the couch, while Kaiko Went on the floor followed by Neru, both of them lying their sleeping bags next to mine in the same direction. Kaito Miku Akaito Gakupo Hagane Mikuo and Luka decided to remain on the couch as well. Hagane Miku slipped the Disk in to the Dvd player. As the movie was starting, we all sat and got settled.

* * *

><p><strong>Potawtoes: ~Still doing hula after Magnet with Firestar~ SOMEONNE HELP MEEEE!<strong>

**Miku: no.**

**Ninja: ~rotfl~**

**Nadie: HARHARHAR! Ninja, the phrase from looneytoons form last chapter was "Idjet." but you're still in the story anyways:)**


	6. The Long Awaited Chapter 6

**Ninja: HIII WELCOME TO THE LONG (long? Hehe) AWAITED CHAPTER SIX :D!**

**Nadie: Yesh :3 I wonder why I let you write this beginning.. Anyways, if you're in the mood for flummy plot bunnies, this is the chapter for you ;)**

**Ninja: AND THE POPSICLES! DON'T FORGET THE POPSICLES! SPOON!**

**Magane Rin and Len: We appear now right?**

**Nadie: YES :3**

**Gumi and Sonika: Us too?**

**Nadie: You sure do.. Heh heh.. :3 ~evil laughs~**

**Ninja: ~evil laughs~**

**Isamine Kaito: I appear too :3**

**Nadie: Mhm. Uh huh. Sure. Cool story bro. Great.**

**Potawtoes: ~still hula-ing~ I WANT MY MOMMY! SAVE ME FROM THE HULA!**

**Potawtoes' Momma: I DISOWN YOU DEMON CHILD! NO KIT OF MINE WOULD EVER BE UNDER THE IMPERUS CURSE! D:**

**Jayfeather: Nadie doesn't own Warriors, Vocaloid, Death race 2000, popsicles (Ninja: WHAAAA?), or Ninja. (Ninja: and just sayin', it should be a **_**CRIME**_** not to own popsicles. :3)**

* * *

><p>Hagane Miku POV<p>

After everyone had settled down, I heard yet ANOTHER FUCKING KNOCK AT THE DOOR. I thought everyone was here! I walked to the door, an I suspected that it was my fellow Haganes.. I was half right. It turned out to be Magane Rin and Len, the weird symmetrical twins, but at least this Len wasn't a shota, Isamine Kaito, (oh dammit. No one told me he was coming!) and Gumi and Sonika. I swear they could be better symmetrical twins than Rin and Len. Hmm.. If I was a creepy yuri fan girl like Teto, I would have hooked them up some way or another.

"Okay, two things. First, why are you here? Everyone was here before you showed up. Second, why the living sporks did you all arrive together?"

"Well, I was invited, I brought everyone along. For your second question, we took the same bus." Gumi said, like a know it all. I face palmed. Of course.

"Oh. Come in, I guess, we're watching Death race 2000!" I said, motioning for them to come inside. I took note that Gumi had a carrot colored suitcase. As I stated before, THIS IS NOT A FUCKING FOOD CONVENTION! Magane Rin and Len had lime and lemon colored suitcases, Sonika had a pink one with microphones on it, Isamine Kaito had freeze pops on his. Again, I face palmed. NOT A DAMN FOOD/WHATEVER YOUR CHARACTER ITEM IS CONVENTION!

Ninja POV

As the movie started I heard some random people walk in. I thought about the movie. I would probably fall asleep.. Hehehe :3 OH MY GOD ITS MAGANE RIN AND LEN AND GUMI AND SONIKA AND ISAMINE KAITO! OMS! Gumi and Sonika, the yuri's HEHEHE :3

Isamine Kaito POV

I know everyone here except these two girls.. Whose names I obviously didn't know. As I walked in, I took note about how attractive Hagane Miku looked. Damn She looked hot today… AHHH WHY AM I THINKING THESE THINGS! I'm becoming to much like my perverted brother. I laid my sleeping bag next to hers on the floor by the couch. She blushed. Luckily I wasn't born with the ability to blush, or else my face would be redder than red. Like a tomato or something. Or like Akaito's hair. Then the movie started.

Gumi POV

Once we arrived Sonika and I laid our sleeping bags next to each other. Same with Magane Rin and Len. On Magane Rin's other side was her very best friend Kagamine Rin. And Magane Len's other side was a girl with pretty curly hair. He was looking at her with a slight blush on his face. Aww, he so likes her! They are so cute together. I must have squeed, because Sonika gave me a 'Wtf' look. I pointed at the girl and Magane Len. "Oh, that's Ninja! She has a crush on him, or so I've been told. They would make a cute couple."

"Awwww! That's _SO_ kawaii! They're perfect for each other!" I said, with another squee.

"I know right~" Sonika sang. Aww, she's a good singer. ((:3))

"Let's see if they start hitting on each other!" I said in a sing-song tone. People say we sound alike, but I don't think so. I think she's a better singer than me.

"Ooh, okay! Sounds fun!" She said, grinning. We looked at the soon to be couple with intent. Then the movie started.

Kagamine Len POV

I was laying next to Nadie on my stomach and sleeping bag. It had a banana pattern on it.. Mm, bananas.. Anyways. I noticed that Nadie was looking at me and when I looked at her she looked away, with a slight blush on her cheeks. I blushed when I saw that she was blushing at me. ((o/o)) But at least I think she might like me too.. I noticed that the popcorn bowl was nearly empty before the movie even started. What a Shame.

"H-hey Nadie-chan," I said. Damn, I stuttered.

"Y-yeah Len-kun?" Oh thank God, she stuttered too. Its cute.

"Hey shota. Could you stop talkin' to your girlfriend and hand me the popcorn?" I heard Hagane Mikuo yell, triggering a bunch of laughs and smirks from everyone in the room.

"He's not a shota!" I heard Nadie say defensively. Her face turned pink. "And I'm not his girlfriend either!"

"Yet." Some ass said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just give me the popcorn." I heard him say. I glared at him and gave him the popcorn bowl, which was near empty. "Damn. It's almost empty. Go make more shota." He said smugly. At this Nadie got up and smacked him full on the face. A couple people laughed. I'm guessing a lot of people here take his side in this type of situation. Shame on them.

"Don't tell him what to do, asshole!" She hissed. I thanked her mentally. I took the popcorn bowl and threw it at him.

"Go make it yourself, asshole."

"Hey! Shut up! He's not an ass!" I heard Kaiko say defensively. Hagane Mikuo grinned.

"Thank you Kaiko-chan, for telling the truth." He said, winking at her. She blushed.

"N-no problem." She glared icy daggers at me and Nadie. I swear to God I heard Kaiko say something along the lines of 'bitch.' So I glared back. Neru stole the popcorn bowl from Hagane Mikuo.

"Alright, to end this, I'mma gonna go make more popcorn. Chill." Neru stated.

"Thanks, Neru-chan." I said.

Neru POV

Uggh, they're all so childish. I can't believe them. Starting world war III over a stupid bowl of popcorn. Ugh. I heard screams and some crazy maniac yelling 'HOLY FLYING POPSICLES!' from the living room as I was walking towards the door of the kitchen with the popcorn. DAMMIT! I MISSED THE SCARY PART! I walked back into the living room. Kaiko was clinging to Hagane Mikuo, and that bastard was grinning. Magane Rin and Kagamine Rin were clinging to each other for dear life, and If I were a creepy yuri fan girl like Teto I would have been thinking some nasty thoughts about those two… ick. Awww, Magane Len and Ninja are holding hands! Kawaii! I handed Mikuo the Popcorn

"Ahhh, Arigato Neru." He said. Bastard.

Kaiko POV

I was clinging to Hagane Mikuo for dear ! I'm such a scardey cat…. And I'll bet you any amount of money I was blushing like a maniac…

"G-Gomen Hagane Mikuo-kun, gomen…" I trailed off.

"It's okay Kaiko-chan, I'm completely fine with it." He smiled. "Stay there as long as you like."

I blushed even harder if that was possible.

"Umm… arigato Hagane Mikuo-kun." I said as I snuggled up to him.

"And… Kaiko-chan?" He asked me.

"Hai." I responded.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

I smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"YES!" I squeed. We hugged and at that moment everyone shushed us at the same time, and when they realized what was going on they grinned and turned back to the movie.

Ninja POV

OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD! MAGANE LEN IS ACTUALLY HOLDING MY HAND! HE IS HOLDING MY FREAKING HAND! OH MY GOD!

"Hey umm… Ninja-chan?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I responded, turning my head away from the screen to look at him.

"Umm…" He gripped my hand tighter and I knew what he was going to ask.

"Yes!" I said, earning me a confuzzled grin.

"But… you don't know what I was going to ask." He teased.

"Wanna bet?" I said, moving my head towards his.

"Not anymore." He smirked and kissed me. When the kiss ended we were both pink cheeked and grinning.

Sonika POV

I squeed and high-fived my bf Gumi. Magane Len and Ninja are now a couple. Kawaii!

Kagamine Rin POV

My stratagey for scary movies- cling to whoevers nearest to you. I'm guessing that's Magane Rin's stratagey too. I wonder if her older brother gets pissed when she does that around him like me.

"Sorry, Rin-chan, I cling to whoevers nearest to me during scary movies." We said in unison. We giggled.

"Okay, that was weird." Magane Rin said between giggles.

Kagamine Len POV

I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her. I'm gonna ask her out. I'm gonna ask the girl of my dreams out.

"Hey Nadie?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm….. Remember when you told Hagane Mikuo you weren't my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Mhmm…" I wasn't entirely sure she was paying attention to me.

"Do you wanna be?"

"Yeah." she said, holding my hand whilst blushing.

"Great." I said, kissing her cheek.

Kaiko POV

Ugh… getting… sleepy…. Must…. stay… awake…. not… going… to… fall… asleep…. on…. Hagane…. Mikuo…. Zzzzz….

Hagane Mikuo POV

Kawaii… Zzzzz…..

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: ~blushes~<strong>

**Ninja: ~blushes~**

**Magane Len: ~blushes~**

**Kagamine Len: ~blushes~**

**Potawtoes: ~hula curse breaks~ FREE! I'M FREE!**

**Miku: stupid cat. ((- .-))**

**Firestar: WHERE ARE MY CHRISTMAS COOKIES!**

**Tigerstar: ~ swallows remaining bit of Christmas cookie~**

**Firestar: . . . ~Tickles Tigerstar to death with detachable gingerbread claws repeatedly~ **

**Tigerstar: ~dies~ ~comes back to life~ ~dies~ ~comes back to life~ ~dies~ ~comes back to life~ ~dies~ ~comes back to life~ ~dies~ ~comes back to life~ ~dies~ ~comes back to life~ ~dies~ ~comes back to life~ ~dies…**

**Miku: Review! Oh, and btw, Nadie and Ninja went camping in a yurt for a week and that's why this chapter was so late.**

**Jayfeather: And Ninja helped write parts of the story while they were there, so this and a few other chapters were written by Ninja. Except for the ending of course! REVIEW!**


	7. Busted

**Shadow: Welcome to chapter seven! ~giggles~**

**Nadie: Where there is tragedy~ ~giggles~ OH and welcome to our story, Shadow!**

**Ninja: AND EVILE FUN! BUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Potawtoes: …**

**Shadow Nadie and Ninja: ~turn to grin evilly at Potawtoes~**

**Potawtoes: … ~gulp~**

**Shadow: ~grabs Potawtoes~ I GOT HIM!**

**Nadie: ~waves wand~ ~kiddy pool full of freezing cold water appears~**

**Ninja: ~takes hold of potatoes hind paws~**

**Potawtoes: NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

**Miku: YES! YESYESYESYESYES, YES!**

**Firestar: NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!**

**Jayfeather: ~facepalm~ Nadie doesn't own Warriors, Vocaloid, beer or any alcoholic beverages for that matter, rainbow nail polish, Blonde hair dye, but she does own whipped cream! :3**

* * *

><p>Kaiko POV<p>

I got up and walked out of the living room after my nap on the couch ~cough Mikuo cough~. I really didn't know where I was going, I just needed to stretch my legs. I found myself instinctively walking towards the door. I turned the handle, and I saw Akaito standing there, can in hand, with a dazed look on his face. When the hell did he get out here? He turned to face me, and I saw the label on what he was drinking.

"Akaito, you can't drink! You're underage!" I squeaked.

"Who said. Certainly not me. or you…" he trailed off. "And if you tell anyone about this, you'll be very sorry." He finished. I gulped.

"I'm definitely telling Nadie! And Ninja!" I tried to not sound like a frightened mouse.

"nuh uh." He slurred, moving towards me. I moved back, only to bump into the side of the house. He hit me over the head with his fist three times before my vision went blurry. After a few more whips to the head he fell, and the last thing I saw was Nadie and Ninja standing in the door way, Ninja with a cement block, Nadie with medical stuff. Then everything went black.

Nadie POV

"KAIKO!" I screamed after Ninja whacked Akaito over the head with a cement block. She looked lifeless, with a trickle of blood going down the side of her head. I checked her pulse. Normal. THANK STARCLAN! I pressed the pack of ice to her forehead, and she groaned. After about 5 minuites she opened her eyes a little.

"Nadeshko?" she asked as soon as she was awake.

"What happened? From what I saw Akaito was trying to murder you." I told her softly.

"He was drinking and I threatened to tell you and Ninja and then he whacked me on the head I don't know how many times." She said, sitting up a little.

"Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore for now, and I have the perfect way to get him back for what he did to you." I reassured her.

"What's the plan?" Kaiko asked, standing up.

30 minuites later…

Akaito POV

Uggh, I have a huge headache… I looked down at my hands. WTF? I saw my nails were painted rainbow and a note on the ground next to me:

_Akaito, _

_Don't worry about the nail polish, it'll wash off. _

_But I suggest you look in a mirror before you go back to the living room._

_This is Payback time!_

_Trollololol,_

_Nadie, Kaiko, and Ninja_

_Ps, the die will wash out, just take a shower in the next 24 hours._

I quickly got up to find the nearest mirror…

Ninja POV

I watched as Nadie strolled into the guestroom, whipped cream bottle in hand, and squirted at least half of it into her mouth.

"Gimme that." Kaiko said. Nadie reluctantly gave it to her, and she squirted the other half into her mouth.

"Is there any left for me?" I asked. Kaiko passed the whipped cream bottle to me, and I saw there was like 50 gallons of it left. So, thus, I squirted some into my mouth and set it on the table.

"I wonder what Akaito's gonna do when he finds out what we did to him." Nadie said.

"One can only wonder…" I responded. Then all three of us hiked back to the living room and took our seats.

* * *

><p><strong>Potawtoes: NOOOOOOOOO!<strong>

**Nadie: on my mark… get set… THROW!**

**Ninja and Shadow: ~throw Potawtoes into kiddy pool~**

**Nadie Ninja and Shadow: ~high five~**

**Potawtoes: ~goes under~**

**Miku: WOO!**

**Firestar: NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!**

**Nadie Ninja and Shadow: WE KNOW.**

**Jayfeather: REVIEW!**


	8. Chocolate and Naps Part 1

**Nadie: FLUFFY PLOT BUNNY CHAPTER PART ONE ALERT**

**Ninja: O_O**

**Shadow: what? Did JarJar Binks come and haunt you in your sleep?**

**Ninja: No. It was far worse than that.**

**Nadie: HOW CAN ANYTHING BE WORSE THAN JARJAR BINKS?**

**Ninja: this can. Last night I saw Lucius Malfoy dance to 'Get down' .**

**Jayfeather: 'O' ewwwwwww! Anyways, Nadie doesn't own Warriors, Star Wars, Vocaloid, sleeping pills, sleeping pills mixed with water, frozen pizzas, Ninja, Shadow, Harry Potter(thankfully), or Hersheys Chocolate.**

* * *

><p>10 minutes later…<p>

Miku POV

I noticed out of the corner of the corner of my eye Kaiko get up and walk out of the living room into the kitchen. It was just then I realized how hungry I was.

"Does anyone want to pick up a frozen pizza or two?" I asked.

"I DO!" Everyone accept for a few people yelled. "Alright, let's go!" I said. We piled out the door and into the bus.

Nadie POV

As soon as Miku left, we all went into a guest room. Hagane Mikuo sat down on the couch, Magane Len and Ninja sat on the edge of the bed, and Len and I sat on the other side of the bed. It was there we told them what happened about an hour ago.

10 minuites later…

"And that's that." Ninja finished. At that moment Kaiko walked in clutching a chocolate bar wrapper.

"Hiya…"She slurred. Something was definitely wrong. I was right. She fell to the floor, apparently passed out, and I grabbed her chocolate bar and sniffed it.

"What the hell! This chocolate bar was spiked!" I declaired. Ninja knelt down beside me. We heard a snickering from the door and we whipped around, stood, and pinned a snickering Akaito to a wall.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" We yelled. Akaito was still snickering when Hagane Mikuo dropped to the floor beside Kaiko.

"You asshole." It was barely a whisper. Len Kagamine looked at Akaito.

"So what're we gonna do with you…" He said darkly. I let Ninja continue pinning Akaito to the wall as I walked, correction *ran over to him to calm him down. It's never a good thing when Len does that.

"Hey, we'll take care of it. I don't want you getting arrested for murdering dirt like this thing Ninja has pinned to a wall." I told him. He closed his eyes and nodded, and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He lightened up immediately. I walked back over to Akaito and smacked him hard in the face.

"That was for making the Jedi bunny almost join the Dark side," I slapped him even harder. "And that was for possibly sending Kaiko into a coma." I finished. I looked at the handprints on his face. Satisfied, I walked back over to Len.

Ninja's POV

After we duct taped Akaito's ankles to the wall(when we did that we ran out of duct tape, so we couldn't tape his wrists to the wall as well), Hagane Mikuo had fallen asleep next to Kaiko after we dragged her onto the couch, leaving us to plot. I was sitting on the bed next to Magane Len facing Akaito, whilst Len and Nadie were standing in front of us facing us. I saw a Chocolate bar on the nightstand and picked it up. I carefully unwrapped it, and before I knew it, it was already gone. I looked at my best friend who had a worried expression on her face as Kaiko moaned in her sleep and entwined her hands with Hagane Mikuo's. Kawaii…I started to feel dizzy and clutched the edge of the bed so I wouldn't pass out. EPIC FAIL! I passed out.

Nadie POV

I was staring wide eyed at my best friend and a tearful Magane Len. As I was about to cry for them, an arm wrapped around my neck and dragged me backwards. I felt something sharp against my shoulder. SHIT!

"LET HER GO." Len yelled, lunging for my kidnapper. I felt a needle go into my shoulder and I whimpered as it went in further. Len stopped in his tracks.

"So you were the little brat that devised the cross dress scheme." I recognized Akaito's voice. I would have punched him in the face and ran, but seeing that his arm was around my neck I couldn't really do anything. I don't know how he managed to get loose of the duct tape but he did. He pressed the needle in further and I started crying. Pretty soon all the substance inside the needle was gone and I felt my eyelids droop.

Kagamine Len POV

I noticed Nadeshko's eyes were starting to close. I literally attacked Akaito, knocked him out, pulled the needle out of Nadie's arm and carried her into another guest room. I gently dropped her on the bed and pulled a few covers over her. I plopped down on the other side and supported my head with my arm until I too fell asleep.

Magane Len POV

Why did she have to do that? I yelled in frustration and shoved my head into her neck. She was a little cold but she was alive. I took my head out of the crook of her neck and covered us both with a blanket. Pretty soon, I had drifted off to sleep.

The following afternoon…

Kaiko POV

I snuggled closer to the warm pillow I was resting on. It was so warm! Wait a minuite… do pillows breathe? My eyes snapped open. WHAT THE- HAGANE MIKUO? WHEN DID HE GET HERE! I shifted away and his eyes snapped open.

"Afternoon, Kaiko-chan." he said, kissing my forehead. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled closer to his chest. He was soo warm! How is that? I soon fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Potawtoes: I HAVEN'T BEEN ABUSED! Hallelujah !<strong>

**Jayfeather: NADIE! NINJA! SHADOW! IT'S BOTHERING ME! ~points to Tigersta-err, Potawtoes~**

**Nadie: ~pulls out Marsh mellow spork~**

**Shadow: ~pulls out yellow Blaster~**

**Ninja: ~Pulls out popsicle spear~**

**Ninja Shadow and Nadie: JAB! JABJABJABJAB JAB!**

**Tigerstar: I SPOKE TOO SOON! WAHH!**

**Miku: Review!**

**Firestar: OH YEAH? NOW YOU KNOW HOW I-**

**Lionblaze: ~Grabs Firestar's muzzle to keep it shut~ WE KNOW!**


	9. Chocolate and Naps Part 2

**Shadow: Heyo!**

**~no answer~**

**Potawtoes: OH no, not YOU!**

**Shadow: ~pins potatoes to a wall~ where is everyone else? Do you know? Tell me?**

**Potawtoes: ~glack~ I don't know! I swear!**

**Shadow: cool. It's just me and you then. One on one.**

**Potawtoes: ~Gulp~**

**Shadow: THE RACE IS ON!**

**Potawtoes: ~grabs Motorcycle made for Barbie Ken Doll~**

**Shadow: ~Grabs Tron Motorcycle~**

**Jayfeather: On My mark… get set… GO! Oh, and Nadie doesn't own Warriors Vocaloid, Pizza, Giant Eagle, Walmart, Ostriches, DoDo Birds, Ponies, or Tron**

* * *

><p>The night before…<p>

Miku POV

"Where to?" I asked Kaito. He had insisted on driving leaving me to be shotgun. Personally, I enjoy driving my own van.

"Giant Eagle, seeing it's almost midnight and it's open twenty four hours." He answered. Alright, good enough.

"Ok." I said. We drove on in scilence, with small discussions in the background.

Small discussions:

Small discussion numero uno

"Where are we going?" Gakupo asked.  
>"Giant Eagle, baka!" Luka answered.<br>"We should have gone to Walmart! They have Pink ponies and cute little stuffed puppies!" Gakupo exclaimed.  
>"Walmarts closed." Luka hissed.<br>"Oh." Gakupo said.  
>"Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots." Luka groaned.<p>

Small discussion numero two

"I want pepperoni." Hagane Miku growled.  
>"I want plain!" Zumi countered.<br>"Pepperoni!"  
>"Plain!"<br>"Pepperoni!"  
>"Plain!"<br>"Pepperoni!"  
>"Plain!"<br>"Pepperoni!"  
>"Plain!"<br>"PONY!" Gakupo yelled.

Small discussion number three

"We all know an Ostrich can't outrun a DoDoBird!" Rin Kagamine said.  
>"Nuh uh." Gumi countered.<br>"yeah huh!"  
>"No."<br>"Yes!"  
>"No."<br>"Yes!"  
>"No."<br>"Yes!"  
>"No."<br>"Yes!"  
>"Yes." Gumi said.<br>"No! Wait-"Rin gave Gumi a confuzzled gaze.  
>"Haha." Gumi smirked.<p>

End.

In about five minutes or so we pulled into the parking lot. It was deserted, thank god.

"Alright, get out." Kaito yelled. Everyone rushed out and ran to the entrance, except for Gakupo that is, who skipped to the entrance. What an idiot.

"What pizza should we get?" I asked Kaito.

"I don't know, pepperoni?" He asked me.

"That's fine." I said. We walked to the entrance.

Magane Rin POV

Mmmmmmmmmm… pizza.

"What pizza should we get?" Rin Kagamine asked.

"I don't know…" I started. "How about we get a pizza with anchovies, pineapple, lemons and cheese and meat?" We said in unison as we walked to the frozen food section.

"That was weird…" We said again. We giggled and decided to keep our mouths shut. Okay then… Pizza with- ah! I pointed to a pizza box and Rin nodded. In the other isle I heard Gakupo yell 'BUT I WANT A PRETTY PONY!' at the top of his lungs. Baka. We walked out to the check out line to see Miku Kaito a very pissed off Hagane Miku and a very pleased Zumi. Miku was holding a box of pepperoni pizza, and Hagane Miku was holding plain. She looked VERY pissed. In front of us was a stupid old hag, taking at least ten minutes just to scan 5 items. "lets go to a different line." Kaito said. As we turned around we accidentally bumped into everyone else. A few people had picked out a pizza, while others had picked out icecream and breakfast for this morning. Everyone accept for Gakupo that is, who was holding a pink fluffy pony.

"Alright you lot, lets check out." Kaito said. We walked to an empty scanner, and before I knew it we were out of there and back in the van.

Miku POV

Back we are…. Find Ninja and Nadie I will…. Stop talking like Yoda must I…. I shook my head to get rid of the Yodaness.

"Where are you going?" Kaito asked me.

"To find Ninja and Nadie." I responded.

"I'll help you look." He walked down the hall. I followed looking in every Guest room on the right, while Kaito looked on the left. Pretty soon I found Ninja in one of the guest rooms sleeping next to Magane Len, and Kaiko sleeping next to Hagane Mikuo on the couch. Awww Kawaii! I wonder how they ended up here? I looked around the room and saw two Hershey's bar wrappers on the floor and a needle. The scene told me everything.

Kaito POV

I stopped when I saw the couple sleeping peacefully on the bed in the room. Daww'! I looked closer, and saw It looked like Nadeshko was knocked out with a cement block. I shook Len and woke him up. Oh shit. "What happened?" I asked him. "Why don't you ask Akaito." He answered darkly, sitting up. I nodded and left, closing the door, bumping right into Miku. "Something happened." we said in unison, and we left to find Akaito.

* * *

><p><strong>Tig-err Potawtoes: ~looses race~<strong>

**Shadow: BUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Potawtoes: ~gulp~**

**Shadow: ~pulls out pink purple and red fur dye~**

**5 minuites later…**

**Potawtoes: ~Has pink fur with red and purple hearts~ NOOOOOOOO!**

**Jayfeather: REVIEW!**

**Firestar: OH YEAH? NOW-**

**Lionblaze: ~scilences Firestar~ You didn't take your meds today did you! ~feeds meds to Firestar~**

**Firestar: Glack**


	10. Chocolate and Naps Part 3

**Ninja: WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE NOT IN THE MOOD FOR RATED T FLUFFY PLOT BUNNIES PART TWO! **

**Thank you, Ninja:3**

**Nadie: ~blushes many shades of pink~ pervert!**

**Len Kagamine: well you seemed to like it.**

**Nadie: N-NO I D-DIDN'T! **

**Rins: ~giggle~**

**Shadow: Where were you guys yesterday?**

**Ninja: sleeping…**

**Shadow: Why?**

**Nadie: ~still pink~ because we had stayed up till' midnight every night in the yurt writing and watching movies. What'd we miss?**

**PinkyPansyPotawtoes: What happened to my screen name!**

**Ninja: ~looks at potawtoe-err PinkyPansyPotawtoes appearance~ HAHAHAHAHA!~Rotfl~**

**Nadie: how'd you do that? ~giggle~**

**Shadow: Long story! Tell you later.**

**Firestar: ~Rotfl~**

**Lionblaze: ~rotfl~**

**Miku: ~rotfl~**

**Jayfeather: ~chuckles~ Nadie doesn't own Warriors, Vocaloid, Popsicles, Ninja, Shadow, Harry Potter, or pizza.**

* * *

><p>Ninja POV<p>

Mmm… popsicles. Meh, I have a huge craving for one right now. Oh, Jeez, what a night. Wait a second… where am I? I opened my eyes slowly to see Magane Len staring at me, petting my hair. WHATT!

"Good afternoon." he said. Then he flipped me over and kissed me on the lips, pressing me into the mattress. Oh shit, I Think I know where this is going…

"First and second base only." I said. He stopped and nodded, working his way down to my neck. I gasped as he rubbed my sides. This is not happening…. I heard snickering from the doorway. I turned my head to see two snickering Rins. OH SHIT!

"Well that was eventful, but don't mind us, you two carry on…" Rin Kagamine giggled. And with that, they left, shutting the door behind them. Oh shit oh shit oh shit! I'm never going to hear the end of this…

Magane Len POV

So there we were, back at it. I grabbed her chin and kissed her harder. Her lips parted, letting me explore her mouth. Jshe moaned as I went to rubbing her stomach. As I broke the kiss she nipped at my neck, and I slip my hand under her shirt.

"Hey Ninja-" Miku turned white as she saw us on the bed. She quickly shut the door and we could hear her walking down the hall.

"Umm… I think that's enough for today." Ninja said. I kissed her.

"I think so too…" I answered. We both went pink in the cheeks as we clambered off the bed.

Len Kagamine POV

I knew would wake up before Nadie… seeing she took the Draught of living Death from Harry Potter. I stroked her hair until she woke up.

"Good afternoon Sunshine." I said kissing her cheek.

"afternoon Len-kun." she smiled. I kissed her and to my surprise she kissed back. I pushed my tongue onto her mouth asking permission to gain entrance. Permission Granted. I let my tongue explore her mouth while she explored mine. She gasped slightly as I rubbed my hands up and down her sides. I heard giggling by the door and turned around to see the two Greenettes.

"Um… you look busy… We'll talk to you two later then." Sonika giggled, shutting the door. I went back to what I was doing. I started kissing her neck, making her moan a little. She started rubbing her hands up and down my back, and then the door opened yet again.

"Umm…yeah. Imma leave you two alone now." Kaito said before leaving and snickering.

"Len-Kun, mabe we should stop." Nadie said nervously.

"Yeah, You're probably right…" I said, sitting up.

Miku POV

"GET YOU'RE BEHINDS IN HERE PRONTO!" I heard two voices scream. Oh shit this can't be good…

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja: and there you have it, the special chapter that I wrote half of.<strong>

**Shadow: …**

**Nadie: ~blushes a VERY deep shade of pink~**

**Len Kagamine: …well then…**

**Nadie: ~grabs potatoes~ WHY! WHY THIS! ~throws Potawtoes to Magane Len~**

**Magane Len: ewwww, get this thing away from me!**

**Shadow: My pleasure. ~grabs potatoes by scruff~ ~makes him watch Cedric Diggory and Edward Cullen do a jig~**

**Potawtoes: AHHHHH! MY EYES! THEY'RE MELTING!**

**Len Kagamine: That's just wrong. ~covers Nadie's eyes~**

**Nadie: Hey! I can't see!**

**Ninja: you don't want to!**

**Lionblaze: holds Firestar's mouth shut~ (honestly I think we all know what he's going to say)**

**Jayfeather and Miku: REVIEW!**


	11. The Excedingly Late Chapter

**Nadie: OMG I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG!**

**Ninja: -_-**

**Shadow: HA! HAHAHAHAHA! I SHOW UP HERE! BUHAHAHA! TAKE THAT POTAWTOES!**

**Potawtoes: ~is trying to dig to China~ WAHHH!**

**Nadie: awwww… is poor Potawtoes hungry? ~grabs Brussels sprout dart gun~ ~shoots Brussels sprout into Potawtoes's mouth~**

**Potawtoes: ~vomits~**

**Nadie: oh, socks can save lives you know, so don't diss socks. :p **

**Shadow: hehehe **

**Jayfeather: ****J Nadie doesn't own Warriors, Vocaloid, a Love Is War megaphone, lovebirds, Shadow, Ninja, or French kisses.(Nadie: YUCK!)**

* * *

><p>Rin Kagamine POV<p>

UGGH! I AM SOOOOOO BORED! Then I saw Magane Len and Ninja walk iin, talking about something I really couldn't care less about. I grinned.

"Hello, _lovebirds_." I stretched out the lovebirds part.

"How are you, _lovebirds_." Magane Rin added. Their faces went pink, and they sat down next to us. I grinned, grabbed Miku's 'Love is War' megaphone from unger the couch, grinned at Magane Rin, and we both yelled

"GET YOUR BEHINDS IN HERE PRONTO!" Everyone then piled into the living room. "We're gonna play truth or dare!" I said. Everyone got in a circle, I spun the bottle, and it landed on-

Len Kagamine POV

Me. Dammit.

"Truth or dare Len?" Rin asked.

" Dare." I said.

"ok… I dare you to call Akaito Onee-tama for the rest of the day," Rin smirked. Fine.

"So be it." I grimaced. I spun the bottle and… perfect. It landed on Akaito.

"Onee-tama, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." he answered.

"hmmm…" I leaned over.

"I dare you to kiss Neru on the lips for thirteen seconds." I whispered.

"WHAT. THE. HELL." He yelled. I grinned. Reluctantly he got up, walked over to Neru, and kissed her on the lips as I counted down from 13. Very, very, very slowly. Bothe of them were red in the face.

"Okay then…" I said passing the bottle to Akaito. He spun it and it landed on Hatsune Mikuo.

"awwww shit." He grumbled.

"Truth or dare." Akaito said.

"Hmmm… dare." He responded.

"Alright, I dare you to a game of rock paper scissors. I win, you slap Zumi in the face. If I loose… you get 2 hours of undisturbedness with Zumi to do… _stuff_." Akaito grinned. That got two raised eyebrows out of Mikuo and a very still Zumi. So, they battled, and Mikuo won.

"Alright who's next- KAITO!" Hatsune Mikuo said. "Truth or dare?"

"truth" Kaito responded.

"Who in this room would you die for?" Mikuo asked.

"Miku." he said staring at the floor.

"Okay bro, you win seeing I have some unfinished business to attend to." Mikuo said. He turned away, swept an unsuspecting Zumi off her feet, and carried her bridal style out of the living room.

Zumi POV

Once we got to the guest room, we sat on the bed and talked for what seemed like a half hour. I checked my watch.

"Well that was a great way to kill… two minutes." I said. He ghosted a finger down my jaw.

"Zumi has anyone ever told you that you're absolutely beautiful?" He asked. I felt tears fall down my cheeks up as I thought about my daddy telling me about the mother I never fully met and her last words to me. He pulled me into his arms.

" I'm sorry." he said sweetly.

" Its not y-you're f-fault." I whimpered.

"I t-thought of m-my Mom and h-her last words t-to me b-before she…" I trailed of and sobbed silently into his chest soaking his shirt. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"I'm sorry." he said again.

"S-she said I-I was to be the m-most beautiful g-girl in the w-world." I whispered through tears. He was speechless for a moment.

"Well, she wasn't exactly wrong was she?" he said. I looked up at him. He wiped away my tears with his thumb and smiled sweetly. I smiled back through tears and wrapped my arms around his neck. We both leaned in, joining our lips in a tender embrace. I didn't want the kiss to end, so lets say I made it a bit more… passionate. I opened my mouth. So after that I guess it turned into a French kiss. He turned me towards the bed and pushed me over so I was no longer sitting. My arms were still around his neck so I pulled him closer. His hands went to my hips, and I shuddered. I unwrapped my hands from around his neck and instead placed my hands on his back. I felt him tug on my shirt. I stopped kissing him.

"No." I said sternly. He frowned.

"Not even half way?" He asked.

"No."

"Quarter of the way?" he asked.

"Noooo.""Please?" he said, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Uggh, fine." I responded. My eyes widened as he slipped off his shirt.

"You're turn." He stared at me grinning. I grinned back and slipped off my socks. Lucky for me I was wearing socks, or my life would have ended right then and there. (A/N: that's EXACTLY why you don't diss socks.)

"Haha." I smirked. Then he started tickling me. He got me shrieking in laughter within seconds.

"ACK! STOP IT!" I giggled.

"As you wish." He said, lying back down on top of me. He grabbed my wrist and looked at the pearl dial on my watch.

"Hmmm… It's only been 10 minuets." He said smirking.

Kaito POV

I spun the bottle and it landed on-

"Hagane Miku." I said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare of course! Bring it on!" Ideas were already forming in my mind. I smirked as I found the perfect one.

"I dare you-" there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Nadie said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Alright then, I dare you to Kiss Isamine Kaito on the lips for over 5 seconds." I smirked. Her mouth dropped into an 'O' shape. I could Isamine was hiding a grin. So, Hagane Miku got up, walked over, and gave him a full-on six-second snog. After she was done, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Then Nadie came back with a cloaked girl wearing a hood, and I noticed they were talking intently and grinning as they sat down.

"Everyone, this is Shadow." Nadie said. Shadow took off her hood.

"Nice to meet you all." She said, smiling. Nadie grinned.

"Okay then, my turn to spin the bottle." Hagane Miku said. I noticed that Ninja Shadow and Nadie were talking in a little huddle group.

"Luka, truth or dare." Hagane Miku asked.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to eat 5 cans of raw salmon." Hagane miku said.

"Bring it on!" Luka yelled. I got up to get the Salmon. I opened the door to the fridge, and there it was, 5 cans of it. I took it all back to the living room and gave it to Luka. Befor you could say 'holy crap in a hat,' the salmon was gone and Luka was running to the bathroom to go vomit. When she got back she looked a little pale, but she still spun the bottle. It landed pointing in between the Rins.

"Okay Rins, truth or dare?" Laka asked.

"Dare." they said bravely.

"I dare you to go spy on Mikuo and Zumi." Luka said.

"Can we video tape it?" they asked.

"Nope, sorry!" Luka told them.

Magane Rin POV

AWWWWWW, SHIT! I _SO_ WANTED TO VIDEO TAPE THEM! Oh well. Where is- Oh! We came to a stop in front of the door at the end of the hall. Luka left, opening the door a little itty bit, like… a centimeter or so. The first thing we saw was Hatsune Mikuo, shirtless, putting moves on Zumi. It reminded me of the time we walked in on my brother nomnomnoming Ninja's face off. At least Zumi wasn't as perverted as him, her hands were only no his back. Hehehe I love playing spies ^-^. I looked back at the couple and saw something I really wish I hadn't. Mikuo had just ripped Zumi's shirt off. She was wearing a cami, butstill… o.O. "Jesus Christ!" I whispered to Rin. She nodded and we quietly made our way back to the living room.

"Well?" Luka said when we came back in.

"Lets just say he's well on his way to third." Rin snickered.

"Oh shit." Miku said. I nodded, and me and Rin put our hands over the bottle and spun it, at about 95 mph. or sommat. Finally it came to a stop right in front of Gumi.

"Shit." She said.

"Truth or dare?" Rin and I asked in unison.

Gumi POV

"Shit."

"truth or dare?"

"Umm… truth." I gulped.

"What's your sexuality? No one-" Magane Rin glared iced daggers around the room. "-shall laugh or point fingers."

"I'm B-bi." I said hiding my face in my hands.

"Oh, that's okay Gumi-chan. If it helps… I'm bi too." Sonika said shyly. I nodded and uncovered my eyes, spinning the bottle. It landed on-

"Dammit." -Nadie.

"Truth or dare Niadie-chan?" I asked.

"I'll go with dare." She said.

"Hmmm… I dare you to… umm… promise you wont get mad at me?"

"promise."

"Then I dare you to sit across from Len and rub his chest for ten seconds." I smirked. She stared at the floor, her hair hiding her _real_ expression.

"Fine." She said. There was an applause and whistling from everyone in the room, and I saw Nadie blush.

Ninja POV

My mouth was in a full 'O' shape, and then I uh… sorta uh… laughed my head off. Then Nadie started on her dare. She went over to Len -KAGAMINE for those that are stupid- and rubbed his chest. Gumi was trying to hold in her giggles.

"Alright. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6," At this Len put his hands on Nadie's back.

"one… two… Hey! You made me loose my place! And again- one… two… three… four… five… six… s…seven… e..eight… uhhh… one! Two… three…" Gumi continued

"GUMI!" Nadie yelled.

"hehe okay you're done." She said. Nadie took the bottle, spun it and it landed on me.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare! DARE DARE DARE DARE DARE!" I yelled.

"OKAY THEN.. -jeez- I dare you to tell Zumi and Mikuo their two hours is up."

"Okie dokie." I made my way to the door. (A/N: DUN DUN DUN!)

"YOUR TWO HOURS IS UP!~" I yelled. I instantly shut my eyes. Mikuo was on top of Zumi and Zumi's cami was rolled up like a bra.

"HOLY FUCKING POTATOES FROM SATIN! WHAT THE LIVING SHIT ARE YOU TWO DOING! JEESUS CHRIST GUYS!" I yelled.

Shadow POV

I heard Ninja scream and quickly got up to see what was wrong, Nadie following. My mouth dropped to the floor as soon as I saw what was going on. HOLY SHIT!

"Ummm… that's a little TOO extreme." I said to Nadie. She nodded.

"I'm gonna take my anger out on a certain object now…" She whispered to me.

"May I help you?" I asked smirking. She grinned.

"Sure…." and with that, all three of us went back to the living room to scheme.(A/N: I think we ALL know what that lucky little object is… ~evil laughs~)

Mikuo POV

"Uggh… Mikuo- mmm-" Zumi gasped as I rolled up her cami and trailed a finger down her stomach.

"Mmmm… you're warm." I grinned. It wasn't a lie. I licked her stomach and she moaned rather loudly. Mmmm, she tasted like strawberries. I love strawberries.

"You taste like strawberries." I said.

"What d-do you mean?" She stuttered.

"I mean," I started, licking her stomach again. She shivered. "you taste like strawberries." I caressed her stomach, making her shove her hands into my hair. She pulled my hair gently as I worked my way up to her neck, and then the door slammed open.

"YOUR TWO HOURS IS UP!~" Ninja yelled. I saw Ninja and Nadie and a girl that must have just arrived standing there gawking at us.

"HOLY FUCKING POTATOES FROM SATIN! WHAT THE LIVING SHIT ARE YOU TWO DOING! JEESUS CHRIST GUYS!" Ninja yelled. Zumi quickly rolled down her cami as the girls left and I slipped on my shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: ~blushes~ way to much happened here… and now… ~grins evily~<strong>

**Potawtoes: ~gulp~**

**Shadow: ~hehehe~**

**Ninja: what are we going to do to him today?**

**Nadie: ~puts Potawtoes in group of Shadowclan she cats~**

**Potawtoes: NOOOOOOOO!~is forced to gossip with the cats~**

**Shadow: Nice one! ~giggles~**

**Firestar: ~can't speak because mouth was duct taped shut~**

**Lionblaze: that should do it!**

**Jayfeather and Miku: REVIEW!**


	12. Karaoke!

**Nadie: You know what Potawtoes! ~shocks Potawtoes~**

**Potawtoes: ~falls asleep~**

**Shadow: ?**

**Ninja: ?**

**Nadie: ~pulls out wand~ ~pulls out a random memory out of Potawtoes head~**

**Memory: **_**"NOOOOO! That was MY pink icecream!" Hawkfrost growled. All the cats from the Dark Forest were sitting in the Common Room of Firestar's Christmas House (Yes, they were invited) playing My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie's Party. **_

"_**Nuh uh, Pinkie Pie needs the Strawberry icecream, so go get some chocolate." Breezepelt said, clutching the plastic pony and the small plate of plastic Strawberry Icecream.**_

"_**NEVA!" Hawkfrost yelled. There was a tussling on the floor, and then Darkstripe said:**_

"_**Rainbow Dash's hungry!" **_

"_**NOOOO! RAINBOW DASH!" All the Dark Forest cats screamed. Hawkfrost and Breezepelt immediately went to Rainbow Dash's PONYVILLE SUPERMARKET STORE PLAYSET to rescue her.**_

"_**I feel better now" Duststripe pretending to be Rainbow Dash said.**_

"_**Phew!" Everyone sighed.**_

**Jayfeather: ~rotfl~ Nadie doesn't own Warriors, Vocaloid, Harry Potter, a microphone, karaoke set, Arby's, or any of the songs sang in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ninja POV<p>

"So, how'd it go?" Akaito asked.

"Lets just say that Zumi and Mikuo have a LOT of explaining to do." Shadow and Nadie nodded. I glared at the couple who just walked in, then took a seat next to Magane Len.

"Uh…well… you see…" Hatsune Mikuo started. Then he got into this big LONG explanation about what happened. His and Zumi's faces turned pink, then red, then a mahogany-ish, and at the end their faces were a weird purple-ish color.

"You know that that color clashes with your hair right?" Magane Len said. I giggled as did a few others.

"Yeah, I make it look good though." He retorted.

"You wish." I said.

"Pft, I know, not wish." he smirked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, baka." He rolled his eyes. I spun the bottle and-

"Oh you know what, I don't give a flying horse shit about truth or dare right now." I said. Kaiko nodded.

"What should we do?" Kaito asked.

"Ummm… I don't know… we could go to the mall, we could Karaoke-"

"Karaoke sounds good." miku said.

"Who's gonna set up the equipment?" Kaiko asked. All heads turned towards her and she gulped.

Kaiko POV

20 min. after Truth or Dare…

Once I got it all set up, I was the first person who ordered a song. I would be the person dealing with the Karaoke set, like putting peoples' songs in and stuff. I stood on the mini 'stage' I built out of two tables and started singing Bad Apple a.k.a. my most favorite song in the whole world. When I finished I was greeted with an applause from the on and only Hagane Mikuo. I blushed and sat at the Karaoke station.

"Okay next up~ Magane Len and Ninja singing Matryoshka." I said into the mic.

Magane Len POV

We walked onto the fake stage, fingers entwined. We had Matryoshka Makeup on to emphasize our song.

"_1, 2, 3, 4_

_I don't even know if this message_

_that I'm overly concerned with will reach anyone._

_Surely, forever and ever, I will be_

_a mad Matryoshka covered in patches." _We sang, our voices perfectly in tune with each other. Eventually we came to the part with the claps, and everyone clapped along.

"Alright that was AWESOME! Next~ Gumi and Sonika singing Magnet!" Kaiko said.

Sonika POV

We agreed on me starting first… ok here goes…

"_The soft glow of the candle lights up all the corners of my heart,_

_A sudden warmth spreading like a passionate flame._

_A butterfly takes flight caught in a aimless dance in the air, _

_Makes a gentle decent rests it's wings on your hand." _

"_Our dance starts with hands joined together," _We sang in perfect harmony. When we finished we were greeted with applause.

"Great job! Next up is Nadie and Kagamine Len singing Romeo and Cinderella!" Kaiko sang.

Nadie POV

We walked on to the small stage *cough~table~cough* and began singing:

"_Don't let my romance become Juliet in a tragedyTake me out of here…That's what I'm feeling like." We sang together. _

"_Goodnight, dad and momat least you should enjoy your dreamsit's high time adults went to bed…" _I continued. When the song was over we were greeted with applause.

"Awww, Kawaii! After that was~ Oh yeah, Luka and Gakupo singing Go Google It." Kaiko said.

Luka POV

We sang our song, applause, and I am honestly _pissed _because I didn't stab _him_ in the end. Even though I do like him… I mentally slapped myself for thinking that.

"Haha, next is Mikuo and Zumi singing Love is War." Kaiko said.

Zumi POV

Well… you know what, I'm blushing to hard to think right now.

Magane Rin POV

"Nice. Next up~ Magane Rin, Shut up Get out." Kaiko said. Yeah, I chose the STFU GTFO song. My style. I sang, and I was greeted with lots of applause.

"Ok, Next is Rin with Suki Daisuki!" Kaiko squeed like a maniac.

Rin Kagamine POV

"_Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto, ii?_

_Iisogashii, nara, gomen," _I started, trying not to look at Rin. Okay, I admit it. I'm a Lesbian. Ugh. I guess that's what going to an all girls school does to you. It's weird.

"SUKI DAISUKI!" I yelled. Applause.

Shadow POV

"Awwww, Kawaii, Rin-chan! Next up is Shadow with Zou." Kaiko sang. I walked up onto the mini stage wearing all black and white.

"_Even the dream I thought was just a dream_

_I can't let it have it's own 'image'_

_If a Dreamy goal or two can not be described_

_I'll take the second best way to make it 'Zou' in 'Sou'" _I sang. It sounded beautiful, even better than Miku singing it. At the end there was a huge applause and I blushed a little bit. I had never really sang in public, especially around professional singers. Usually around them I would keep my mouth shut.

"That was beautiful! Okay next is Miku and Kaito singing Cendrillion." Kaiko said.

Miku POV

Finally it was our turn.

"_It seemed only like a dream, when we danced 'till morning,_

_The clock ticked away with a magic ring_

_Fingers calling me to escape down the stairs_

_Three steps at a time to hide the dark truth" _I sang. When It ended, so did the Karaoke session.

"You know what, I'm hungry. Why don't we go to Arby's or sommat?" Kaito asked.

"Arbys sounds good…" Kaiko said.

"But what about Mc Donalds?" Akaito asked.

"NO."

"Alright then lets go." Kaito said. I nodded, and the whole crew walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja: ! ~rotfl~<strong>

**Firestar: ! ~rotfl~**

**Lionblaze: ! ~rotfl~**

**Miku: ! ~rotfl~**

**Nadie: ! ~rotfl~**

**Shadow: ! ~rotfl~**

**Jayfeather: ! ~rotfl~**

**Harry Potter: whats so funny- ! ~rotfl~**

**Random Passerby: ? ~rotfl~**


	13. Fangirls are scary

**Dakota: Hello!**

**Nadie: = -_- =**

**Ninja: Why may I ask did you update late again?**

**Shadiow: ?**

**Nadie: well,, I got sidetracked.**

**Dakota: ~ all cute and sparkly and animae-y~ hmmm… where's Potawtoes? I need ingredients for a fruitcake.**

**Potawtoes: WHAT!**

**Dakota: There you are! ~grabs~ ~stuffs in pot~ okay now I need some fruit…**

**Nadie: touch any of the Vocaloids and you DIE.**

**Firestar: OOH OOH OOH! CAN I SERVE HIM AT MY DINNER PARTY!**

**Dakota: sure! .w.**

**Jayfeather: Nadie doesn't own Harry Potter, a very Potter musical, Harry Potter Puppet pals, Shadow, Ninja, Arby's, Fish, Dakota, Western Pennsylvania, Star Wars, America, crazed fan girls, Vocaloid, or a tour bus. =^~^=**

* * *

><p>Nadie POV<p>

We piled into the tour bus that would eventually take us to Arby's.

"What're you gonna get?" Shadow asked me. She was dressed in her cloak with her hood up.

"I don't know…" I started as Shadow, Kagamine Len, Ninja, Magane Len and I sat down.

"hmmm… maybe a chocolate milkshake?" Ninja said, deep in thought. I shrugged.

"Or a pizza." Shadow suggested. I shrugged again.

"Do they even have pizza?" Magane Len asked.

"Good question…" Shadow said. I shrugged again.

"I don't think so, I think it's mainly chicken." Ninja sighed. Dang it. I was actually in the mood for pizza too. Then Mikuo turned around.

" At least they don't have sporks-" "HOW DARE you insult my most favoritastic silverware! You must PAY!" I said, thwacking him on the head repeatedly.

"Oww!" Mikuo ducked behind his seat. I sat there fuming while everyone was laughing hysterically.

"That ought' a teach him to insult sporks Nadie!" Ninja giggled. I smiled a little bit but I was still pissed off.

" Yeah, don't diss sporks. Nadie'll diss you." Ninja said seriously.

"She's got a point there." I grinned. We all laughed.

"Hey! staring contest ready GO!" Shadow said, staring at Ninja. Ninja blinked.

"Haha I win!" Shadow stuck her tongue out at Ninja.

"Grrr…" Ninja grimaced.

"Where did grrr originate from?" Magane Len asked.

"What do you mean?" I responded.

"You know how the omnomnom originated from cookie monster right? Well where did Grrr come from?" He asked again.

"A grizzly bear, obviousy." I said. Ninja and Shadow giggled.

"Alrighty then." Magane Len said.

"hmmm… what to do now…" Shadow wondered.

"We could… quote Harry Potter." I suggested.

"Okay. GRYFFINDOR!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"DRACO MALFOY LIKES HAMSTERS!"

"VOLDEMORT!"

"LAVENDER!"

"FISH!" We all turned to look at Gakupo-or rather Bakapo.

"What?" Bakapo asked. We went back to what we were doing.

"PIGFARTS!"

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WOLFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDOR!"

"SNAPE!"

"HERMIONE!"

"CROSS DRESSING DEATHEATERS THAT SELL CANDY TO INNOCENT CHILDREN!"

"LUNA!"

"POPTARTS!"

"…"

"CROOKSHANKS!"

"BUCKBEAK!"

"SERIUS BLACK!"

"PUKING PASTLES!"

"INSTANT DARKNESS POWDER!"

"FLU POWDER POWER FLU POWDER POWER!"

"LUPIN!"

"PADFOOT!"

"PRONGS!"

"Draco Malfoy's a muffin!" Dakota, Nadie's little brother said all cute and sparkly and animae-y before disapparating.

"…"

"Whats a muffin?" Bakapo asked.

"Well since a cupcake is a gay muffin, then a muffin would be a naked cupcake." I said.

" We're here!" Kaito yelled. We all piled out of the van and walked to the double doors, only to be greeted by fan girls. Len looked at me in terror.

"Why, may I ask, are there fan girls in Western Pennsylvania?" I asked Len.

" I have no idea whatsoever. Unless… unless they knew we were here and that would mean… someone let word slip we were going to America for the summer to visit Miku and work on a new album…" Len shivered.

"See! I told you we should have gone to Mc Donald's." Akaito muttered. The fan girls started advancing.

"RUN!" Kaito yelled. We ran back into the bus and closed the doors just in fucking time.

" Oh My eefing Starclan." Ninja said. I nodded.

"Alright, how we gonna eat?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know… maybe we can chase them away?" I suggested.

"You know that may work… hmmm…" Ninja thought.

"Okay. Nadie, you have a light saber right?" Ninja asked. My eyes widened. We had never used ANY of our weapons like this before…

"Yeah…" I said.

"And Shadow do you have your blaster?"

"Uh huh."

"Alrighty then lets go!" Ninja charged to the door of the tour bus followed by Shadow and me.

"On the count of three! One," I drew my Lightsaber. "Two," Shadow drew her blaster. "THREE!" Ninja shouted, drawing her spiky bowstaff. We charged out into the lot.

"FUCK OFF!" We screamed. All the fan girls fled in terror, leaving the three of us to high five.

"Well that was fun." Shadow giggled.

After said happened…

"Dammit!" Ninja said after we got in the bus.

"What?" I asked.

"I really wanted to use this thing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dakota: Heres your fruitcake Firestar! =^~^=<strong>

**Firestar: =^~^=**

**Miku: WHY? WHY WASN'T I INVITED TO YOUR DINNER PARTY!**

**Firestar: … because.**

**Miku: -_-**

**Shadow: =^~^= you have fun with that fruitcake Firestar!**

**Firestar: Oh, believe me, I will… =^~^=**

**Ninja: =^~^=**

**Nadie: =^~^=**

**Jayfeather: He he! Oh, if you read this little announcement post donut:  
>Today is the day before Nadie's birthday and also the day before HP7P2! WE 'TIS EXCITED!<br>Now post HARRY POTTER ROCKS! If you REALLY read this. =^~^=**

**Thank you:**

**1. UltimateLollipopNinjaa**

**2. ShadowNinja26**

**3. Cloverdapplesorry not logged**

**4. Fireleaf**

**For Reviewing =^~^= FREE COOKIES! ~gives Ninja's mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies to reviewers~ You made Nadeshko's day =^~^=**

**Nadie: Oh, and sorry about the late updates! I made a schedule for stories! Thank you!**


	14. Food discussions and Fireleaf

**Kaelin: ELLOS!**

**Dakota: ello!**

**Hawkfrost: Ello- ~is stuffed in box~ GAAAH! HELP! PLEASE!**

**Dakota: = ^~^= no.**

**Kaelin: =^~^=**

**Kagamine Len: Has anyone seen- ~looks at Kaelin~ holy crap it's my miniature double.**

**Kaelin: eh heh you look like me!**

**Kagamine Len: uh… ~walks away~**

**Nadie: =^~^=**

**Ninja: ha Len has a miniature double!**

**Shadow: hehehe more to shame him for.**

**Miku: come to think of it… Kaelin is Nadie's little brother right?**

**Nadie: … O.o**

**Jayfeather: Nadie doesn't own Warriors, Arby's, Vocaloid, Alice in Wonderland, all pepsi sprite products, soda machine, chicken combo, fries, cream pops, pop tarts, My mom, Shadow, Ninja, Dakota, Kaelin, chocolate icecream, or the cash register lady.**

* * *

><p>Nadie POV<p>

We walked to the front of the building.

"Ladies first." Len Kagamine said, opening the door for Ninja, Shadow, and I. "I'll thank you later." He whispered in my ear as I walked past. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. We walked over to the counter.

"May I help you?" The cashier asked in an annoying perky voice.

"Sure," Ninja said, "I'll take a 3 piece chicken strip combo, medium please." The cashier pushed a few buttons on the register, then handed Ninja a cup. She gladly took it and made her way to the soda machine.

"For you miss?"

"Same." I said. The cashier handed me a cup and I walked over to Ninja.

"What are you getting?" I asked.

"Well, I'm getting a Sprepsi." Ninja said grinning.

"What?"

"It's the perfect mixture of Sprite and Pepsi, thus, Sprepsi!" She was still grinning eagerly as she poured her drink.

I shook my head and laughed, "Whatever you say…" I giggled again. Hmm.. What shall I get to drink now.. AH! I GOT IT! Sprite! :D I shall get some yummy Sprite! I filled my cup about halfway and put a lid on it.

Kaiko POV

After Hagane Mikuo and I ordered, we went over to find the Lens, Ninja, Nadie, and Shadow. Turns out the five of them had chosen a huge table by the windows. So, I sat in the middle across from Nadie and Shadow. Next to me was Hagane Miku, then Kaito and Miku, Zumi and Hatsune Mikuo, Neru and Akaito, Sonika and Gumi, the Rins, then Isamine Kaito and Hagane Miku, and Magane Len, Ninja, and Kagamine Len who were sitting next to Nadie and Shadow.

"I still think we should have gone to McDonald's." Akaito grudged, then was kicked by Neru.

"Idiots… I swear I'm surrounded by freaking idiots." Neru said almost to herself, but I'm pretty sure everyone heard it.

Ninja POV

I slightly blushed when Magane Len entwined his fingers with mine under the table. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then the food came.. Oh, sweet sweet food! How I missed you so! No, seriously. I haven't had **ANYTHING **since I've been at Miku's house. Which is about 48 hours. FORTY EIGHT HOURS AND NO FOOD. I would have devoured every last piece of food but I remembered I was in public… sigh. I took a bite of chicken that I had dunked in some ketchup. Food, oh sweet sweet food.

"Gumi, what're you doing?" Sonika questioned. Gumi was eating a particularly long curly fry with her head tilted back and she was making the omnomnom sounds. She stopped and looked at Sonika.

"Eating a curly fry! I always eat it like this." Gumi shrugged.

"Hmmm, that's weird, usually I eat a long fry in separate sections." Nadie said.

"Oh really? How do you eat Cream pops?" Zumi asked.

"I usually eat it… well… I really have no way of eating cream pops…" Nadie said thoughtfully. I shrugged, taking another bite.

"I usually eat cream pops in several bites. But I don't know how to eat a poptart whilst having the filling in every bite." Kaiko said.

"You could always split the poptart in half and dip the edges in the filling." Luka suggested.

" That makes sense but usually I bite a hole through the middle." Sonika said.

"Why do I feel like someone's watching us…" Hagane Miku asked. Rin shrugged.

"Maybe it's your imagination."

"Could be." Hagane Miku sighed.

"I can tell you a thing or two about imagination and I don't think you're imagining things." Nadie said, glairing at the booth right across from us.

"BOO!" Kagene Rei yelled from behind Shadow. She wheeled around and punched him right in the face knocking him back a few feet.

" That was EPIC!" Nadie high fived Shadow.

" eh heh it looks like Shadow found the stalker." Kaiko commented. Hagane Miku giggled.

"I'm not a stalker. Luka texted me to meet you guys here and it just so happened-" Shadow stuck her tongue out at him as he glanced in her direction. "- that I found the perfect opportunity to scare the socks off you people." Rei smirked. What a smart ass.

"And I'm NOT a smart ass." He said. I froze. Did he just-

" Yes I did." He answered. Nadie leaned over to me.

" Clear your mind…" She whispered.

_OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A TEXT MESSAGE! OH MY GOD YOU HAVE- _Nadie answered her cell phone.

" Oh shit." Nadie groaned.

" What?" Shadow and Rei asked in unison.

" I have to watch my little brothers for a WHOLE FUCKING HOUR!" She shivered. OH NO! NOT _AGAIN!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _I have to watch my little brothers for a WHOLE FUCKING HOUR!" nadie shivered. I didn't understand what was so wrong. "Why are you so upset? They can't be that bad…"_

_30 minutes later…_

"_HEY! HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY! BIG SIS, HE HIT ME!" Dakota screeched. "OH YEAH! WELL HE SHOVED ME!" KAELIN COUNTERED. "DID NOT!" "DID TOO!" "OH YEAH!" Dakota yelled raising his wand. "PANTALOONYIUS POOPACUS!" He yelled. "Uh… I have to… leave… now…" Kaelin shyly walked away. "I'M SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW!" Dakota yelled._

_1 hour later…_

"_How'd it go?" Nadie's mom asked. Nadie explained how Dakota and Kaelin were hexing each other for the whole time and how herself and I had used a charm to fix the house just two minutes before her mom got home._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" When?" Magane Rin asked.

"Tomorrow morning at six." Nadie grudged. I hid under the table and started counting my blessings.

Kaito POV

" When?" Magane Rin asked.

"Tomorrow morning at six." Nadie grudged. I really didn't understand what was so wrong with that.

"Hey, let's just enjoy right now and not think about that." Shadow said. Nadie nodded.

" Oh my Starclan!" Kaiko yelled, pulling out a notebook and scribbling in a quick note.

"What?" Hagane Mikuo asked.

" I got the cutest Firestar Spottedleaf Magnet!" Kaiko squeed. Nadie applauded.

"Awesome Kaiko!" She grinned.

"I still say Firestar and Tigerstar is wayyyy better." Ninja muttered.

"Whatever floats your boat." Zumi said nonchalantly.

"Who wants icecream?" Luka said. Wait- What?

"ICECREAM!" I shouted as I got up from my seat and ran to the counter.

"Hello, what can-" "ICECREAM!" I cut the lady at the register off.

" What kind-" "CHOCOLATE ICECREAM!"

"Cone or-" "CHOCOLATE ICECREAM CONE!" I said excitedly. The lady rolled her eyes

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Nadie: Eh heh ^^"**

**Ninja: =^-^=**

**Shadow: eh heh. I punched someone in the face ^^'**

**Rei: = -.- =**

**Nadie: has anyone seen Potawtoes today?**

**Ninja: come to think of it… no.**

**Shadow: I haven't seen him.**

**Potawtoes: ^^ today is love Potawtoes day.**

**Nadie: I DEFY THE WARRIOR CODE! ~jabs Potawtoes with stick~**

**Jayfeather: wow… just wow.**

**Miku: if he was in this story he would be dead by now. -.-"**

**Flametail: excuse me, where is the path to Starclan?**

**Everyone: …**

**Firestar: ~sings~ Over the river and through the woods to Starclan you must go-**

**Flametail: thank you ~walks away~**


	15. FOOD FIGHT!

**Nadie: konnichiwa! **

**Shadow: Hio!**

**Ninja: hello!**

**Potawtoes: hi!**

**Nadie: I think there's a spy among us…**

**Ninja Shadow and Nadie: ~turn to look a Potawtoes~**

**Flametail: Oooh, there was something I wanted to tell you but I forgot what it was. ~ponders~**

**Jayfeather: EH heh. Nadie doesn't own the usual.**

* * *

><p>Kaito POV<p>

I sat down when the somewhat ticked off lady had finally given me my icecream.

"Hey, check it out! I drew Kaito in Cat form!" Kaiko said. I walked over and looked over her shoulder.

"eh heh, nice." I said befor taking my seat again.

"So, Rei, you can read minds?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay then what am I thinking." Nadie said.

"Why are you thinking about syrup and caramel and gummy bears?" He asked her.

"Because I can." She answered plaintively. I ate my icecream and Miku tugged on my shirt.

"Do you think he can read minds?" She asked.

"No, he can read dialogue." I said.

"What dialogue?"

"Nevermind. Icecream?" I said, offering some. She frowned a little but nodded taking a small bite. (A/N: I decided there needed to be more KaiMi moments in this story =^~^=)

"Holy shit this is delicious!" Miku exclaimed.

"You mean to say you've never had icecream before?"

"Oh." I was stunned. She blushed a little bit. "How did you survive all this time?" I asked. She giggled.

"I have no idea."

Kagamine Rin POV

"Gummybears? Really? Wow, just wow." I said rolling my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ninja tense. I followed her gaze to the booth diagonal from us and saw none other than the bastard who was kicked out of Vocaloid. Dell Honne. I nudged Magane Rin and pointed to the other booth.

"Aww no not HIM!" she said a little too loudly, earning everyone's eyes.

"Uhh that was a little loud." She said sheepishly. Everyone just rolled their eyes and went back to eating.

"No kidding sis." Her brother chuckled. Dell turned his attention to our table and got up in all of his villainy and walked over to our table.

"Dawwww shit." I whispered as our table fell silent. He looked over the table suspiciously as he saw the three 'new girls' . Well they were new to him at least.

"Who are you." He glared at Ninja.

"She's my girlfriend." Magane Len glared at Dell.

"Oh really?" He smirked. Ninja must not have liked the sound of that, because she upped it and then-

WHAM!

I tried not to giggle so instead I laughed hysterically as did everyone else.

"WHY DO YOU DATE HER!" Dell yelled through clenched teeth.

"Because I love her and she punches bastards like you in the face." Magane Len said coolly. OH _BUUUUURRNN! _Dell glared at us and left.

"That felt good." Ninja giggled.

"Not good, brilliant." Nadie said.

Shadow POV

"Epic five!" I yelled. Ninja Nadie and I all did high fives. Just then I felt something small and wet hit my head. I groped in my hair to find a spit bomb. And turning around, I saw a grinning Rei.

"Did you do this?" I asked as calmly as I could. He nodded. I wasted no time in finding a spoon and filling it with corn and aiming it in his direction.

"Surrender?" I asked.

"Never." He responded. I flung the spoon and spewed corn all over him.

"FOODFIGHT!" Nadie and Ninja screamed. Food flew, customers fled, Ketchup was sprayed, and security was bombed.

"AH HAH TAKE THAT GAKUPO!" Luka yelled flinging a fry hitting Gakupo in the eye.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed. I saw Rei pass through the crowd of fed up Vocaloids.

"Going somewhere?" I asked. He stopped.

"You. Wish." Rei said. I heard sirens in the distance.

"RETREAT! EVERYBODY OUT!" I screamed. We all fled for the exit, and hopping into the bus we drove away.

"Aaah, that was fun." Nadie said. All the girls nodded.

"The only thing is though my clothes are RUINED!" Luka frowned. We all laughed.

"It was well worth it." Kagamine Len said. We all nodded.

"I need a shower." Neru groaned. Rin giggled. I looked to the back of the bus and caught Rei's eye. I smirked at his ketchup stained clothes even though I wasn't much better off. And- HOLY SHAM ARE GUMI AND SONIKA MAKING OUT? I shook my head and looked away forgetting that ever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: haha when I was typing Magane Len It came up as macaroni ^^"<strong>

**Ninja: blushes~**

**Shadow: eh heh.**

**Jayfeather: =^~^=**


	16. Of Warriors and Percy Jackson

**Nadie: Today I was playing with silly putty. As I put the putty in my hand it melted and I don't know why.**

**Potawtoes: XP**

**Nadie: … ~shoves liquid silly putty down Potawtoes' throat~**

**Firestar: OH YEAH! NOW YOU KNOW- **

**Ninja: no one cares Firestar. -.-**

**Firestar: oh.**

**Shadow: x3**

**Potawtoes: GLACK!**

**Jayfeather: x3 Nadie doesn't own Vocaloid, Warriors, Shadow, Ninja, Percy Jackson, a tour bus, Harry Potter, The Deathly Hallows, or the poliece of the State of Pennsylvania ^^**

* * *

><p>Isamine Kaito POV<p>

I was sitting in the back of the bus next to Hagane Miku listening in on the conversation.

"Has anyone ever heard of the warrior Nightcloud?" Hagane Miku yelled, seeing she was away from the other group.

"Yeah but I wish I didn't." Neru scowled. I have to admit that Nightcloud might be the most overstated whore of all the clans put together.

"Got that right. How DARE she steal Crowfeather from Leafpool." Ninja muttered, staring at the floor.

"You know, it never would've worked anyways." Rei said.

"Thus why the song _Magnet_ was invented." Shadow responded in a _**'I know it all so keep your mouth shut.' **_tone.

"Oh yeah, I knew that." Rei said. Shadow rolled her eyes. As the discussion continued, Hagane Miku faced me from her seat.

"Hey, Which Warrior couple do you like?" She asked.

"Nightfeather." I lied. Really I honestly HATED Nightcloud and Crowfeather, but I also wanted to see what Hagane Miku would do if I chose that repulsive couple.

"how can you like them?" She growled. Haha Score!

"They're awesome!" I countered.

"No they're not!" Hagane Miku said. I regretted this choice now but oh well.

"Yeah."

"No!"

"Totally."

"No way!" With every statement we seemed to get closer and closer to each other's faces and then-

SHOVE -our lips were crushed together.

"Wow you two are the perfect couple." Rin Kagamine giggled. We broke apart and- wait a second am I _blushing_? Oh my God I AM! Magane Rin came out from behind Hagane Miku and giggled as well.

"You know I guess some relationships could use a little _shove_." Magane Rin grinned. I saw Hagane Miku's cheeks turn red with embarrassment. Rin and Rin giggled and walked away (A/N: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STAY SEATED DURING THE RIDE! D: ), leaving us by ourselves again.

"Do you really think that Nightfeather is better than Leafeather?" Hagane Miku asked. I shook my head.

"No way." I smiled a genuine smile.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked. I nodded.

"When I was a little girl, I used to pretend to be Leafpool." She blushed.

"Eh heh, that's alright because I used to act like Crowfeather." I chuckled, remembering how I used to act like a grumpy black cat.

"Do you remember the part where they run away together?" She asked. I nodded again. Hagane Miku smiled a little bit.

"I liked to act that part out." She giggled.

"Same here." I smiled.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"Oh. Now at least I know I wasn't the only one." Hagane Miku said, blushing a little bit.

"Yeah." I looked me in the eye, and I saw then remains of a forgotten little girl who dreamt of being a Hogwarts student and warrior cat just as I had. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before I realized what she was playing at. Smiling, I closed my eyes and lowered my head towards hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: ~nyahaa ~grabs icepack~ I have a headache! ~presses icepack to forehead and sprawls out over couch~<strong>

**Isamine Kaito: OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU GET YOUR DAMN ASS OF THAT COUCH AND FINISH THAT DAMN CHAPTER OR ELSE I'LL-**

**Nadie: FINE! -jeez- ~walks over to computer~ (In mind: how the hell did he get in my house?)**

* * *

><p>Luka POV<p>

"HA! HAHAHAHAHA! HA HA HA!" I shamed Gakupo for being a sitting duck during the food fight. He looked at the floor.

"Hey does anybody know what time it is?" Sonika asked.

"About time Hagane Miku and Isamine Kaito actually kiss." Ninja muttered.

"True," Neru said pulling out her cell phone, "but the correct answer is 7:05."

"I wish these chairs were swivel chairs. Swivel chairs are awesome!" Nadie said. I nodded in agreement.

"Got that right." Akaito lilted.

"Yepperoo." Ninja chimed in. "You know what else is awesome? Harry Potter."

"Oh Hell yeah." Magane Rin agreed.

"Eh heh. Who knows of Percy Jackson?" Hagane Mikuo asked.

"Uh no derp." Akaito answered.

"I really don't like the Percy Jackson series." Nadie said nonchalantly. All heads turned to her and she scuffed her feet a little bit.

"What? It's too cliché with Harry Potter!" She said.

"Alrighty then at least you think so." I said.

"What would happen if We were all invited to Hogwarts?" Len Kagamine asked.

"A war would start." Ninja replied.

"How?"

"Shadow and Rei would probably find the remains of the Elder wand and start a war over it or sommat." She responded.

"Those two are really fierce competitors, ya know?" I chimed in.

"Yeah, did you see them during the food fight?" Akaito asked.

-Silence-

"We are SO lucky the cops didn't catch us." Nadie giggled.

"You can say that again." We all laughed.

"Hells yeah." Kaito yelled back from the passenger seat.

"Hey, I spy something silver and gray." Shadow giggled. Everyone looked around the car for that one thing…

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: and can you imagine what they found? X3333<strong>

**Isamine Kaito: ~mumbles~ why you good for nothing daughter of a-**

**Shadow: That's not very nice ^^'**

**Ninja: too true ^^'**

**Potawtoes: Heh he I have not been misused!**

**Overly large Chinchilla: ~sits on Potawtoes~ WHAT A COMFY PLUSH CHAIR!**

**Jayfeather: Nadie's Computer died so she wasn't able to update for a while =^~^= REVIEW!**

**Miku: Hah ha Potawtoes got hurt ^^'**


	17. Star Wars: THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK!

**Nadie: HIYO! Oh, JAYFEATHER!**

**Potawtoes: ~humming Magnet~**

**Ninja: What the-**

**Hawkfrost: CHEESEDOODLES! ONE BANANA, TWO BANANA, THREE BANANA, FOUR! **

**Shadow: O.o…**

**Dakota: BAD KITTY! SPARKY! WHERE ARE YOU!**

**Sparky: What is thy bidding, my master?**

**Dakota: SQUISH THE BUGS!**

**Sparky: ~squishes Hawkfrost and Potawtoes~**

**Harry and Hermione: YAYY! ~explodes~**

**Jayfeather: Yes? Did you call?**

**Nadie: ~whispers in Jayfeather's ear~**

**Jayfeather: ~nods~ Nadie doesn't own Warriors, Vocaloid, Ninja, Shadow, Dakota, Sparky, Harry Potter, New Super Mario Bros., -Gakupo's stupidity-, Mario Kart, I spy, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Blue Popcorn, the couch used in this story, Harry Potter Puppet Pals, Bugs, a crayon, The Banana Splits which was an old Tv show (Ninja: O.O banana… what?), AND Cheesedoodles.**

* * *

><p>(AN: This story is as of now in third person until Dakota gets here (which should be in the next 10 sentences or so) ^^')

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kaiko did a fan girl squee. For the first time that week Hagane Miku and Isimine Kaito had drawn the attention of everyone around them.

"Has anyone found it yet?" Shadow giggled again.

"Lemme guess…" Nadie pretended to think for a moment. "Is it that couple in the backseat snogging each other's faces off?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW? YOU'RE AMAZING!" Gakupo yelled in awe. Nadie did a face palm. Then a loud CRACK sounded from behind her. Whipping around, she turned to see her little brother(A/N: DUN DUN DUN!), Dakota.

Dakota POV

"HEY, BIG SIS! BIG SIS, GUESS WHAT! GUESS GUESS-" I yelled. I needed to tell her my latest accomplishment before I forgot!

"WHAT!" She yelled back.

"I GOT ALL THE STAR COINS! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I DID IT!" I screeched, fisting the air. Nadie gave me a high five.

"Good going bro.!" She patted me on the head. "Oh and Tell Kaelin I said Hi." I nodded and then apparated back to the house.

"What did she say?" My mom asked me.

"She said Hi and good job!" I said excitedly. It was often I was praised by my older sister, but this meant a lot to me.

"KAELIN, NADESHKO SAYS HI!" I yelled. I don't know why I call my sister by her older name. I guess when I was little I would always call her that, so I guess the name just stuck.

"I'm down here!," Kaelin yowled from the basement. "Playing Mario Kart!"

I made my way to the basement.

Ninja POV

What're we gonna do when we get home?

"When we get home, who wants to watch a movie?" Nadie asked.

"I!" everyone yelled. Welp, I guess that answers my question.

Miku POV

"Why can't we watch Star_ Trek_?" Akaito scowled. After we got back we decided to watch Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back.

"Because Nadie is already making blue popcorn for this specific movie." Len Kagamine said. Then Nadie walked in with the fresh homemade popcorn. I grabbed a handful and popped a few pieces into my mouth.

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS DELICIOUS!" I yelled, wolfing it down. It was the best popcorn I had ever ever ever ever ever ever tasted!

"Yeah, I made a special recipie my grandma taught me." She blushed a little bit.

"Well tell your Grandma that she made you into a good cook." Shadow said. Nadie blushed even more and sat next to Len Kagamine, Ninja, Magane Len and Shadow on the couch. I noticed Rei sneaking around the back. Signaling me to stay quiet, I nodded at him and went back to eating popcorn.

"GAAAH!" He popped up from behind Shadow and she(for the second time today) punched him in the face. Only this time he was chuckling.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! YOU KNEW YOU WERE GONNA GET PUNCHED IN THE FACE!" She yelled.

"OH YEAH! WELL-"

"SHHHHH IT'S STARTING!" Neru interrupted Rei's rant.

OVERALL POV= Rei's POV

I wonder what everyone else is thinking…

Neru POV

Idiot children. ((-.-))

Kaito POV

OH MY GOD! IT'S R2D2!

Ninja POV

I'm gonna fall asleep.

Miku POV

AWW DAMMIT! WE'RE OUT OF POPCORN! ((-.-))

Isamine Kaito POV

I hope the snow creature eats my brother ^^'

Hagane Miku POV

Dawwwwww'

Nadie POV

"Want some popcorn?" Len asked.

"Umm, sure." I said. I had my own but eh, who cares.

Hagane Mikuo POV

The word of the day is as of now DERP!

Kaiko POV

LUKE AND LAYA INCEST! WOO!

Hatsune Mikuo POV

Strawberries…

Zumi POV

OBI WAN is AWESOME!

Luka POV

Damn you Gakupo.

Gakupo POV

Damn you Luka.

Shadow POV

You know, it's not nice to read people's minds.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: NARGAFLARGEN!<strong>

**Ninja: … KAILEN!**

**Nadie: ~stands stiff as a board~**

**Shadow: =^~^=**

**~scilence~**

**Firestar: It's quiet… too quiet…**

**Nadie: AAAAAAAAAAH! ~runs into Hot Topic~ **

**Shadow: ~follows and finds Nadie hiding under huge Yoshi plush toy~**

**Ninja: ~follows~**

**Shadow: You can come out now, Ninja won't do that again, will you Ninja?**

**Ninja: Nope = ^-~ =**

**Nadie: uh uh. ~shakes head~**

**Shadow: come on, or I'll get Potawtoes to tickle you.**

**Nadie: OH NO! ~crawls out from under Yoshi~ THERE ! I'M OUT! DON'T TELL ANYONE I'M TICKLISH OKAY!**

**Shadow and Ninja: Hmm… Ticklish…**

**Jayfeather: Oh, poor Nadie! Anyways, REVIEW!**


	18. Kennywood and a Witch's Wand

**Nadie: Grrrrrrr…**

**Shadow: what?**

**Nadie: My little brothers stole my story folder.**

**Ninja: They did WHAT?**

**Nadie: you heard me!**

**~silence~**

**Ninja: Dobby's Sock.**

**Shadow: There really is such thing as blue popcorn right?**

**Nadie: yeah.**

**Flametail: Aaaah, professer, I would Trust Hagrid with my life. **_**-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (First order of Merlin, ect. ect. ect.)**_

**Jayfeather: Nadie doesn't own Vocaloid, Harry Potter Puppet pals, Warriors, Star Wars, Kennywood, Harry Potter, Ninja, Shadow, Dakota and Kaelin.**

* * *

><p>Rei POV<p>

_Wait- what? You can read minds? _I asked telepathically.

_Yeah, obviously. _Shadow rolled her eyes at me

_Oh, I had no Idea. _

Shadow could read minds? Holy crap, I'm screwed.

"I need a shower see you guys later." Luka said, taking all her stuff to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes at Shadow. She nodded knowingly.

"Tomorrow I say we watch Harry Potter and the-" Nadie started until her phone blared out of her pocket. She answered it and made an OMEEFINGGOD face at the screen.

"HOLYSHIT! MY PARENTS WON 25 ALL DAY PASSES TO KENNYWOOD!" She rambled excitedly. My mouth dropped open. 25 ALL DAY PASSES TO KENNYWOOD!

"AND they said that they wouldn't be using them so they're giving them to us-" Before Nadie could finish I heard a pecking coming from the window. I looked over and saw an owl with a letter in it's beak. Nadie got up and opened the window, leaving the owl to swoop inside, drop a letter, and swoop back out.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kaito asked. I shrugged at him. Nadie opened the letter and grabbed the 25 Kennywood tickets.

"Can we go to Kennywood tomorrow and watch Harry Potter when we get back?" She grinned. Everyone broke in to a chorus of cheers and 'yeses' and 'HELL YEAHS'.

"Alright, lets settle, we don't want to miss the 'I AM YOUR FATHER' awesomesauce" Shadow said. Dead scilence. It was as if someone had hit the mute button.

"Hey Nadie, I didn't know you were a witch." Kaito said. Nadie nodded, and pulling out her wand, she handed it to him.

"Mine's 10 ½ inch Phoenix feather and Dragon Heart string, Holly." She said.

"And Mine's 9 ¾ inch Unicorn Hair and fang of Doxy, Oak." Ninja said.

"Mine's 8 ¼ inch, tail of Augurey and Claw of a Nundu, Maple." Shadow chimed in.

"Cool." Hagane Miku said. The girls all put their wands away and sat back, focusing on the movie once again.

"Oh, this is it right here!" Nadie giggled.

"_NO LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"_YES! COME WITH ME SO WE CAN RULE THE GALAXY AS FATHER AND SON!" _

"Just thinking about all the things father and son can do… and not to just a star… to the GALAXY… It's kind of scary…" Akaito murmured.

"_I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!"_

"GO LUKE!" Kaiko fisted the air.

"After this is done, I'm gonna go to bed." Ninja yawned. Neru nodded in agreement.

"Hey check this out! I HAVE A DUMBLEDORE BEARD!" Hagane Miku said, holding up the knotted scraggly end of her pigtail to her mouth.

"OH! I REMEMBER THAT!" Nadie giggled. Ninja swatted her with her wand and Nadie (somehow) dodged the assault.

"You know what's funny," Shadow said. I shook my head. "What?"

"How they're having an Epic mind battle and everyone is completely oblivious to it." She giggled.

"Sounds like two people I know." I said back.

Magane Rin POV

"Let's get rooms settled before we sleep on the floor again." Miku said. We all gathered around Miku and listened for our rooms.

"Alright, Kaito, first door on the left, then Hagane Miku, second door on your left, Kaiko, third, Hagane Mikuo, fourth, Rin Kagamine, first door on your right, Rin, second door on your right, Luka, third, Hatsune Mikuo fourth, and then upstairs is Zumi, first on left, Gumi, second, Akaito, third, Gakupo, fourth, Neru, fifth, Sonika, sixth, and Ninja, first door on your right, Then Nadie, Shadow, Rei, Len, Magane Len, and then across the hall still on the second floor shall be Me. Got that?" She said. I nodded.

"Good luck." Miku strolled upstairs.

"What room was I?" Rin asked me.

"I know we're next to each other, so your room is the first door on your right on the first floor." I told her.

"Okay, thanks." She said, walking away. I followed, and as soon as I got to my room I shut the door and dragged everything I brought out of my suitcase.

"Need any help setting up?" I heard Ninja ask from the other side of the door.

"Sure." I said. Ninja bustled in, waved her wand, and everything went to it's supposed spot: clothes went in drawers, speakers and my Ipod went on the nightstand, WII games and remotes went on the TV tray. I gaped in amazement. How the Hell-

"Goodnight!" Ninja said cheerily, walking out of the room leaving me awestruck.

Ninja POV

"Hey Nadie?" I knocked on Nadie's door. She opened it, and smiled.

"Nani?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." I said.

"Wanna race?"

"What?"

"I'm starting a Mario Kart race. Wanna play?"

"Oh Hell yeah!"

"Alright," She said, tossing me a WII remote and nunchuck. (A/N: my little bros. used to call nunchucks numchucks) "Okay so-" Nadie got up to answer the door again.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey."

"Oh HI!" She ran and glomped someone I couldn't see.

"What're you doing?"

"Playing Mario Kart with Ninja. Wanna play?"

"Sure." Kagamine Len and Nadie walked back in. She handed him a WII remote, and almost got the chance to click three player mode until-

"Hey Nadie have you seen Ninja?" Magane Len opened the door.

"OMS IS THAT MARIO KART?"

"sure. You can play." Nadie tossed him a Wii remote.

"Can someone go get Shadow?" Nadie asked.

"Okay." I said getting up.

Shadow POV

"I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU LIKE TO SCARE PEOPLE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at Rei. Rei grinned.

"But no one else-"

"eh hem." Ninja coughed. "I knew I heard your aberrant tones. follow me, we're playing Mario Kart but keep it down." Ninja motioned for us to follow.

"Okay then." I said. We ended up in Nadie's room where everyone was just lounging around, apparently waiting for us.

"Okay, Shadow here-" Nadie tossed me a WII remote, "We'll play first." She grinned.

"Okay." I took a seat next to Ninja.

3 hours later…

Gumi POV

_BRRRRRRRRRRING! _

Hey, you awake? _-Gumu_

I am now, what do you want?_- Carrotlady217_

First of all, you should change your signature, and secondly I'll be home tomorrow, so tell Hagane Miku I'll be there the day after tomorrow. _-Gumu_

For 1 Okay fine, for 2 Okay fine. Any thing else? -.-' _-BIG BOX FOR RON! _

nope, see ya ;) _-Gumu_

Bye ;) _-BIG BOX FOR RON!_

I closed my phone. Why exactly did he call at 12 in the mor- Oh yeah, he's in California. -face palm-

Kagamine Len POV

"Awww shit." I muttered as I plunged into space.

"Sucks huh?" Nadie grinned. She had long since forfeit the race when she found out we were doing Rainbow road the whole time. I nodded. Why does Rainbow road have to be so hard?

"Because it's on the special cup." Shadow and Rei said in unison. Oh right, they can read minds, forgot about that. ((-.-))

"WOOOO! FIRST PLACE!" Shadow threw her WII remote across the room.

"SHHHHHH! Ninja and Len are sleeping." Nadie pointed to the two love birds happily snuggled up together.

"We don't want to wake Ninja, that's for sure." Shadow whispered.

"She would be sooooo pissed…" Nadie thought.

"Yeah." I said. I don't even wanna think of half the stuff she would do to us after we woke her up. And DAMMIT I'm tired. I saw Nadie stifle a yawn as well, I guess she was probably thinking the same thing.

"I bet Rei's gonna win this next race, Shadow." Nadie said nonchalantly. Shadow's eyes lit up.

"Not on my life." She growled.

"Yes on your life."

"YOUR ON KAGANE!"

"YOUR ON SHADOW!" The race began between the two warriors of Shadowclan.(Have I made a rhyme? X3)

"Wow, I never really knew they were that serious with Mario Kart." I said. Nadie grinned.

"Who cares, as long as they're competing I can get some sleep." Nadie got up off the floor and lied down on the couch, almost instantly falling asleep. I did the same, and fell asleep just as she did.

3 hours later…

Rei POV

"Ha I win." Shadow stuck her tongue out at me.

"Alright. well, no more WII for you." I turned off the WII.

"Good idea. See ya tomorrow!" Shadow said, leaving for her room. I left for my room too, and plopping down on my bed, I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: POPTARTS<strong>

**Shadow: ARE**

**Ninja: DELICIOUS!**

**Potawtoes: I don't think so.**

**Everyone: WHAT!**

**Firestar: It's an OUTRAGE!**

**Flametail: A SCANDAL!**

**Miku: A STUPID CAT!**

**Dakota: SHUGARFLUFF!**

**Everyone: …**

**Nadie: When you play Mario games, don't jump, you will die. Believe me I have learned the hard way.**

**Jayfeather: Wednesday Nadie asked her grandma to imagine someone running at the wall screaming "HOGWARTS HERE I COME!" **

**Ninja: HOGWARTS HERE I COME! ~disappears in wall~**

**Nadie and Shadow: WAIT FOR US! ~dissapear in wall~**

**Flametail: HEY NADIE YOU WANNA SEE ME BEA- What the Heck is this fork doing down here. **_**-Dakota**_

**Jayfeather Lionblaze and Miku: REVIEW!**


	19. Breakfast and Forks!

**Nadie: WELCOME ONE AND ALL!**

**Shadow: Hiya!**

**Ninja: ~grabs Nadie's I pod~ HOLY SHAMS YOU GOT TETO TERRITORY?**

**Nadie: yeah, that's why I didn't update yesterday, duh.**

**Ninja: I also wrote part of this chappie!**

**Shadow: Why did Kaito eat the… oh, never mind.**

**Jayfeather: Nadie doesn't own Warriors, Vocaloid, a clock, Ninja, Shadow, Dakota, Pancakes, and blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p>Ninja Pov<p>

Nyeeh... tired.. tired. GODDANGIT SHUT UP PHONE...

"moo yukiba ga nai wa.."

"What the heck? Why is Piko's version of Love is War playing..?" I heard Magane Len ask me.

"I don't know.. I'm too tired to register any of this.." I groaned, reaching for my cellphone.

"Oh. Piko's calling me. WHATTHESPORKS. It's 4 in the morning." I said answering my phone.

"WHAT THE HECK COULD YOU POSSIBLY NEED AT FOUR IN TE FREAKIN MORNING." I didn't swear 'cause Piko hates cussing.

"What? It's five p.m." He said.

"Not in America!"

"Oh."

"OH? Is Oh all you can say after you've woken me up at some ungodly hour of the night?" I asked angrily. Here's a tip, DONT wake me up at some ungodly hour of the night like Piko just did. If that mandress shota (yeah yeah yeah. sucky insult. it's four in the morning. still not registering any of this.) wasn't in Japan, he'd be dead. DEADDEADDEADDEADDEAD.

"Well, we're thirteen hours apart. Maybe I forgot." He said. I gaped.

"GO DIE PIKO." I screamed into the phone.

"Nah, not yet. And I'm currently alone. Where all the other Vocaloids?" He asked while laughing.

"In America. We're at Miku's house, and we're staying the week." I stated groggily.

"Oh, really? Would anyone mind if I visited?"

"Me."

"Other than you."

"Meh, I don't know. Why didn't you know that everyone was here? Didn't they tell you?" Honestly, thought the Vocaloids were more polite than that. -_-

"I was touring in India."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeah an-""IM GOING TO SLEEP NOW IM TIRED OKAY GOODNIGHT" I screamed shutting my phone off.

"What the heck?" Magane Len asked.

"Piko's all alone in Japan cuz he just got back from a tour in India or something."

"Oh. Let's go back to sleep." He said. I cuddled into his chest and attempted to fall asleep. I was like that for a half hour.

"Hey Len?" I asked, hoping not to wake him up if he really was asleep.

"Hm?" He answered.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" I asked, scared that I did.

"No, I can't sleep. Apparently nether can you."

"Yeah.. I want pancakes." I said into his chest. He just chuckled.

"Pancakes?"

"Yeah, pancakes."

"Well then," He sid getting out of bed."Let's go make some."

I smiled."Okay~!" I said, following him out the door. We proceeded to the kitchen to make pancakes with chocolate chips at four-forty-five in the morning. I love Magane Len. =^~^=

Piko POV .

Why didn't anyone call me while I was in India. -_- I walked over to the computer and scheduled a flight to America. Ninja said they're at Miku's, so I scheduled it for somewher arund where she lives. It's boring here.. I flicked around my USB cord out of boredom. I could always make some hot cocoa. So, I did.

Sonika Pov

I smell.. pancakes. I like pancakes~! The smell of them woke me up~ I walked towards the kitchen and saw Magane Len and Ninja in their pajamas making chocolate chip pancakes.

"I want pancakes too~! Can I have some?" I asked. They jumped.

"Apparently my prescence surprised you two~!" I said giggling.

"Uh, yeah sure, help yourself." Ninja said. I thanked her and took two pancakes from the giant stack in the middle of the table.

"Mmm~These are reallly good."I said whilst happily eating pancakes. Ninja jumped to the counter, grabbed the megaphone and screamed

"PANCAKES ARE EEEEEEEEEEFING READY!" apparently she made some people fall out of their beds because I heard Huge thuds coming from upstairs.

Nadie POV

I turned around and looked at the clock. 4 FRIGGEN THIRTY? HOW THE HELL DOES NINJA EXPECT ME TO EAT… errrgh, nevermind. I sat up and stretched, ranting mentally about how I only got 4 ½ hours of sleep, Ninja, and pancakes. But then I remembered I WAS UP TILL' 12, so I flopped back down on the couch.

"What were you doing?" Len asked. I smiled a little.

"Ninja made pancakes." I said.

"When?" He sat up.

"just now."

"Oh. How long until you have to get down there and eat them?"

"About one minute and 37 seconds." I said, leaning up and kissing him on the nose. He crossed his eyes and scrunched up his nose like a rabbit. Giggling, I got up and took out my ponytail, grabbed my brush and brushed out my hair.

"Ever thought about just leaving your hair down?" Len asked.

"No…" I brushed my hair back into a ponytail and braided it, grabbed my wand, and walked to my shoe rack. Slipping on my slippers, I checked my clock again. Hmm, 46 seconds left of freedom.

"I better go before Ninja has a spaz attack." I said.

"See ya." Len walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I walked to the door and walked out into the hall.

Kagamine Rin POV

Ninja waved her wand and on the table appeared pancakes, bacon, forks, spoons, sporks, syrup, candied apples, French toast, a ton of fruit, and any other breakfast foods you can think of.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kaito said at the sight of all the food. Sitting down he grabbed a plate and began devouring anything that was on the table, even the spoons.

"BAD KAITO! DON'T TOUCH THE SPOONS!" Ninja growled. Oh God, this is probably gonna be the longest breakfast ever.

Neru POV

"Oh My GOD, NINJA! This is delicious!" I exclaimed, taking another bite of the pancakes.

"Thanks." She bowed.

"Alrighty who stole my fork." Shadow grudged. All 21 of us turned to look at Kaito.

"What? I was hungry." Kaito shrugged.

"You best give me my fork back if you know what's good for you." Shadow smiled evilly, giving off a very dark scary Aura.

"Oh okay, Be right back." Kaito gulped, and he ran to the bathroom. Smiling, Shadow turned back to the table as she heard Kaito barfing up the fork in the bathroom. Ewww, disgusting. Then the table once again broke out into chatter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja: =^~^=<strong>

**Nadie: ~listening to Teto Territory~**

**Potawtoes: Oh, have you-**

**Nadie: SENSAI! ~grabs Potawtoes and drags him around in circles~**

**Dakota: Omnomnom the good stuff ;)**

**Shadow: ~grabs Potawtoes' other paw and drags~**

**Jayfeather: REVIEW!**

**Miku: ^^'**


	20. The Mini Mansion

**Nadie: At last, Chapter twenty~! ~flops down on Ravenclaw beanbag chair~**

**Ninja: ~plays Hagane Miku Uninstall on Nadie's Ipod~~Flops down on Ravenclaw beanbag chair~**

**Shadow: ~flops down on Ravenclaw beanbag chair~ **

**All three of them: RAVENCLAW RULES!**

**Jayfeather: ~sigh~ Nadie doesn't own Vocaloid, Harry Potter, Warriors, any of the songs sung in this chapter, Nacho Cheese (It's Not yo cheese! Sorry just HAD to think that X3), Kennywood, Shadow, Ninja, Nyan Cat, Or blue popc- (Nadie: Accio Blue popcorn!)- nevermind.**

* * *

><p>(Anywhos, back to third person for 5 sentences. X3)<p>

"Hey guess what!" Nadie yelled.

"What?" Kaiko asked.

"I don't have to watch my brothers!" At that a chorus of cheering broke out.

"Thank the Lord." Luka said.

3 ½ hours later…

Luka POV

"Which Car should we take?" I asked Akaito.

"Uhhh-" "We'll take my bus of course." Nadie said.

"Why your bus? What about Miku's?" I asked.

"My bus is special, and you'll soon find out why." She responded. I shook my head.

"Accio Tsuabasu!" She flicked her wand and screeching came from the driveway. Getting off the couch, I looked at the small little bus, obviously not big enough to fit even 5 of us.

"How is that supposed to get us to Kennywood?" Akaito asked from the doorway.

"There's an undetectable extension charm, so it's more or less a mini mansion on wheels." She said.

"Oh."

"Alright, lets round everybody up then shall we?" Akaito asked. I nodded, and running upstairs I yelled "WE'RE LEAVING!"

Doors slammed and everyone ran down the steps and boarded the car, followed by Nadie, Ninja, Shadow, myself, and Akaito. AND HOLY SHIT THE PLACE WAS HUGE! I looked around. There was 4 huge beanbags, one was red, another was blue, then gold, and finally green. There was a huge flat screen TV latched to the wall, two surround sound speakers, a kitchen/ dining room, a spiral staircase leading to a second floor, a fish tank and Chinchilla house, a wii system, a bookshelf, and a fridge/freezer/ ice machine.

"Holy Shit Nadie." I said. She smiled.

"I told you there was an undetectable extension charm."

"you weren't kidding." I said.

"Alright everyone please note," Nadie yelled. "That the second floor corridor to the left is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Also the ice machine is having 'cheesy' problems, so don't use it. Enjoy yourselves!" She walked to a curtain and disappeared behind it, only to return a moment later. Wait a second…

"Hey Nadie, who's driving?" I asked.

"No one. The car drives itself." She shrugged. God, I love magic.

Kaiko POV

"Hey I'm gonna go get a drink." I walked off to the kitchen and grabbed a cup out of the cupboard, put up my glass to the sink and turned it on, only to have cheese poured into my glass. Hmmm, I wonder if Nadie should know about this… I left the kitchen only to bump into Ninja and Shadow.

"Hey Ninja, Shadow, have you seen Nadie anywhere?" I asked.

"We were just looking for her." Ninja said.

"She's probably in the kitchen." Shadow added.

"No, I just came back from there. The faucet's pouring cheese." I said.

"Oh no, not again." Shadow groaned.

"Has this happened before?"

"Yeah, last time when Potawtoes got out of his playpen-"

"Who's Potawtoes?" I asked Ninja.

"Nadie's evil cat." Shadow replied.

"- He drained the water and replaced it with cheese, tore up the House dormitories-"

"You mean to say there's _dormitories _here?"

"Yep." Shadow shrugged. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff and Slytherin."

"- he also drugged and ate the goldfish, ate all of Firestar's Christmas cookies AND Nyan Cat's Poptarts AND Gumi's carrots-"

"FIRESTAR? _THE_ FIRESTAR?"

"No." Shadow said again, though I had the feeling she was lying.

"-and then spike sat on him."

"Spike?"

"Nadie's pet chinchilla." Shadow answered.

"Oh… wow." Imagine a cat doing all that.

"Yeah." Shadow and Ninja said in unison.

"Hey, whatcha guys up to?" Nadie asked.

"looking for you." Shadow said.

"Well I'm right here."

"Where were you?" Ninja asked.

"Talking to Firestar about how things were going. He said Potawtoes broke loose, so I went upstairs and had Spike sit on him again."

"Oh. and by the way there's cheese in the sink." I said.

"No problem. See ya later!" Nadie walked, no, _skipped_ to the kitchen singing

"Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts teach us something please…"

"Don't worry about her, she does that all the time." Ninja said.

"She doesn't seem like the type to do that." I said.

"Well, I guess you could say she's double sided, just like us." Shadow looked at the Large flat screen to see Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's stone playing.

"I think I'm gonna go pop some blue popcorn, care to join?" She asked Me and Ninja.

"Sure." We said in unison, as we, just as Nadie had done, skipped to the kitchen.

"THE SINK IS FIXED!" Nadie yelled.

"Cool story bro." Ninja said, patting her friend on the back.

"Merow!" I saw a Flame colored tom walk into the kitchen.

"What is it Firestar?" Nadie asked. Wait a second, that's-

"FIRESTARRRRRRRRR!" I squeed, lifting the cat up and spinning around in circles.

"Hi… umm… can you put me down now?" He meowed.

"Oh… Yeah, sure, sorry." I gently put the cat down on the ground.

"Potawtoes has been locked in the playpen Mistress." Firestar bowed.

"Firestar, I told you to call me Nadie!" Nadie smiled kindly and patted his head. He purred and left to watch the movie.

"Okay, let's see… aah, here it is. Poppupoppukon!" Nadie swished her wand and in an instant 25 personal box popcorn boxes appeared on the table.

"Let the Omnoms Begin!" Ninja yowled.

* * *

><p><strong>Potawtoes: ~is thrown to a different galaxy~ …<strong>

**Shadow Ninja and Nadie: ~look at each other~ ~grin~**

**Whittle: Enemy Fly, bye bye!**

**Jayfeather: REVIEW! =^~^=**


	21. Potawtoes and Spike

**Nadie: ~spins in circles~**

**Ninja: ~joins~**

**Shadow: ~watches from couch~ Wow, you guys… :3**

**Potawtoes: I know they're idiots.**

**Nadie and Ninja and Shadow: ~Tie Potawtoes to a spinny chair~ spin Potawtoes~**

**Potawtoes: ~GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Shadow: What did he say?**

**Ninja: Go faster I think.**

**Nadie: No problem Potawtoes 3:)**

**Jayfeather: Nadie doesn't own anything aside from Herself, Her I pod and her hybrid Houses.**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Everyone sat back down on a couch with their popcorn, Gakupo, Zumi, Hatsune Mikuo, Gumi, Sonika, and Luka choosing the Gryffindor couch, Nadie, Shadow, Ninja, The Lens, Rei, and the Rins choosing Ravenclaw, Isamine Kaito, Akaito, Hagane Miku, and Neru went to Slytherin, and Hagane Mikuo, Kaiko, Kaito, and Miku went to the Hufflepuff couch.

Gakupo POV

"Hey check it out! We had 4 extra boxes of popcorn!" Nadie exclaimed.

Popcorn! Poppypoppypoppopicorn! :D

"Gakupo… nevermind." Shadow said from the Ravenclaw couch. Wondering what the hell she was talking about, I turned back to the TV. After a few seconds a cat jumped up on the couch beside me.

"Ummmmm…" I started.

"The name's Firestar."

"Oh I know you!"

"Yeah, most twolegs do."

"Want a Christmas cookie?"

"YEEEEEESSSSS!" Firestar yowled, earning everyone's attention.

"Umm, Firestar? You okay?" Kaiko asked.

"oops… yeah… yeah I'm fine." Firestar said quietly, turning back to the TV. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wha-omnomnonmnonmnonmnom."He purred as I shoved a cookie in his face.

"Thank you?" He cast me a sideways glance.

"Don't mention it."

Kaito POV

Oh, yawn.

"Hey, I'm gonna go upstairs, be right back." Nadie announced from the Ravenclaw couch. Why in the world would she want to go… oh, nevermind.

"Okay." Akaito said. "But next time, don't announce it."

"Okay, next time I'm going to scream it." She retorted(Love that word!).

"Why?" Miku asked.

"So you know where to find me if Potawtoes gets loose again!"

"Who's Potawtoes?" I inquired.

"QUIT CALLING ME POTAWTOES!" I heard a yowl from the top of the steps. Turning, I saw a Large Tabby cat with a battle scarred muzzle and long sharp claws. Wait wait wait, that's Tigerstar!

"Tigerstar?" I asked.

"That's not Tigerstar, that's Potawtoes!" Ninja said.

"You gave him a nickname." Miku giggled.

"Yep." Nadie said. Everyone laughed.

"SILENCE!" He yowled. Nadie rolled her eyes and walked up the steps, picked Tigersta- err.. Potawtoes up by the scruff and dragged him down the stairs, his hind legs scrabbling on marble ask he struggled to break free of Nadie's death grip.

"Everyone, this is Potawtoes-" Shadow started.

"-Tigerstar-" Potawtoes muttered. Shadow sent him an icy glare.

"- Potawtoes this is… well, you know who they are."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Potawtoes has been in his playpen all day, and I suppose he found it fitting that he pay our guests a visit. Isn't that right Potawtoes?" Ninja grinned. Potawtoes nodded and Nadie set him down on the marble floor.

"Thank you." He stretched.

"Meeeeeeeeerrrrrrrarg." What the hell…

"Spike, you're scaring Kaito." Shadow yelled.

"Maaaaaaarg!" The voice complained.

"If you want to make yourself known then just come down here!" Ninja muttered.

"Bargaflargenharganargen!"

"I don't care that Nyan cat is eating all the carpeting in the Slytherin common room, just stop whining and get down here!" Nadie yelled back.

"Barghanargen…"

"Everyone, this is spike." Nadie pointed to the Taller-than-Miku Chinchilla now making it's way cautiously down the steps.

"He's a little shy, but completely harmless. Say hello Spike!"

"Garghanargenhargen!~purrr~" Spike cooed.

"Awww how cutee~ GAAAH!" Akaito screamed as Spike ran over to him and bit his finger. Spike pulled away, Leaving Akaito in a little ball on the couch.

"What did I tell you Spike! You do not bite, do you?" Nadie scolded.

"Glarghaflargennargahargen!"

"I don't care if he deserved it or not! You don't Bite! It isn't nice!" She retorted.

"He kinda had a point there…" Luka giggled from the Gryffindor couch. Spike purred and rubbed Luka's arm with his head and then padded over to Potawtoes and Happily plopped down on top of the poor cat.

"GAAH~ GET OFF OF ME YOU GREAT LUMP!" He yowled angrily.

"BARGHAFLARGEN!" Spike countered. Everyone giggled/chuckled at the 10 ton pound Chinchilla before turning back to the movie.

"How long until we get there?" Gakupo asked.

"1 hour and fifteen minutes." Neru said. Holy Sham it's only been 15 minutes.

Hagane Mikuo POV

"1Hour and fifteen minutes." Neru said.

"oh crap," I said. "what about the fan girls? There must be millions at Kennywood."

"Didn't think about that…" Miku said.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go in pairs." Zumi said.

"You know what, that's a good idea." Kaito said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Zumi. We could go in pairs and then no one would attack us!" Luka chimed in.

"Oh-" "Can we talk about this later? This is my favorite part!" Nadie interrupted. Akaito grumbled but obliged.

"Nyannyannyannyannyannyannyan…"

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Nyan Cat." Nadie smiled. "It's been devouring everything in the Slytherin dormitory."

"Really?" I chuckled.

"Oh God." Nadie sat still.

"What?" Ninja and Shadow and Rei asked in unison.

" It just ate the boy's lavatory."

At that water flew down the marble stairwell and just as it was about to crash to the floor-

"IMMOBILUS!"-it stopped.

"Thank God magic exists." Shadow giggled, stowing away her wand.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: Water EEEF TE DOUBLEYEW!<strong>

**Shadow: ~grins~**

**Ninja: now who wants a cookie!**

**Firestar: ~falls out of chair at the mention of the word cookie~**

**Jayfeather and Lionblaze and Miku: REVIEW!**


	22. Skyrocket

**Ninja: HAY HAY HAY**

**Nadie: ELLO ELLO ELLO**

**Shadow: HOLA HOLA HOLA**

**Kaelin: BONJOUR BONJOUR BONJOUR!**

**Ninja, Nadie, and Shadow: GET US A GLASS OF WATER!**

**Kaelin: Eek! Yes madam's. ~runs away and comes back with three glasses of ice water~**

**Ninja Nadie and Shadow: ~throw ice at him~ BUAHAHAHAH!**

**Jayfeather: Nadie Doesn't own Warriors, Vocaloid, Dakota, Kaelin, Ninja, Shadow, Kennywood, or anything else that seems unowned by her.**

* * *

><p>Shadow POV<p>

The movie was ending, and that meant the ride was too. Too bad, Star Wars is a god movie too. But I can't wait to get to Kennywood!

"I can't wait to get to Kennywood!" Zumi said, mimicking my thoughts.

"Only five minutes." Neru shrugged.

"But still! I love Kennywood!" Zumi said.

"W-well, I've never been there, to tell the truth.." Miku admitted shyly.

"Never been to- what the heck woman! Kennywood is friggin BEAST!" Hagane Mikuo shouted in shock.

"Yes. Problem?" Miku shot back. Wow there are soooooooo many problems in this household.

"Yep. Why in the world have you never been to Kennywood?" Hagane Mikuo retorted. Miku shrugged. Honestly, this woman's life is the complete OPPOSITE of fun.

"WE'RE HERRRE WE'RE !" Gumi shouted. And she SHOUTED. I may need hearing aids.

"Thank you for making me go deaf in one ear." Hagane Miku growled.

"I may need hearing aids." Akaito said, holding his hands to his ears.

"You're welcome~" She said cheerily before hopping off the bus.

"What now?" Gakupo asked. I did a face palm.

"We get off you idiot!" Neru said, shutting her phone and putting it in her pocket.

"Hey guys, check this! I HAVE NINJA SKILL~HUAAAAAH!" Akaito yelled from the top of the couch as Ninja pushed him over.

"Ninja cat is unamused." She scowled.

Sonika POV

I want Potato Patch fries. But sadly, where we parked was across the park from Potato Patch… But we were right next to the Skyrocket. I looked at it with excitement~ I love roller coasters.

"LET'S RIDE THAT ONE FIRST!" Ninja, Nadie, and Shadow screamed at the same time, making Kaiko squeal.

"Kyah! No, I refuse! I hate things that go upside down!" She said while madly shaking her head. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Kaiko, I've been on it before, it's really fun." I said trying to get her to ride the roller coaster.

"Kaiko-chan, it's fun." Hagane Mikuo said, putting an arm around her. "And if it gets too scary, I'm here, to protect you." He said, making Kaiko have an extreme blush. I could feel the heat radiating off of her. It took all my power to not 'aww'. (a/n: Ninja: this is so lyk omfg kawaii desu sugoi. XD)

"O-okay. Fine…" Kaiko trailed off and got in line. When we got in line the person in front of us had pure snow white hair, and he looked vaguely familiar. Meh oh well. Everyone started talking at once, so I talked to the nearest person. Which was Gumi.

"Hey Gumi, how long you think the wait is gonna take?" I asked.

"No clue. But doesn't that guy look familiar?" She said, pointing to the guy with the white hair.

"Yeah.. But I don't know who it could be."

"Me neither." We shrugged.

"Hey, could you guys keep it down?" The guy with white hair-Who was Piko Utatane, for those who were curious-Turned around and asked.

"PIKO!" Everyone but Ninja shouted.

"MANDRESS-CHAN!" Ninja screamed.

"Oh God." Nadie muttered.

"Hey, it's my nickname for him." She retorted, causing Shadow to roll her eyes.

"Man.. Dress.. Chan?" He said slowly, still trying to comprehend what Ninja just said.

"Yes, you are Mandress-chan. It beith your nickname." Ninja said proudly.

"Ha! Mandress-chan! HAHA!" Akaito laughed.

"Yes, and don't you ever call him that because it's my personal nickname." Ninja was dead serious. I laughed, since I can hardly imagine her as dead serious. (a/n: Ninja: SIRIUSLY.)

"Anyhow, how did you know we were here?" Magane Rin asked.

"I didn't." He shrugged.

"Stalker Mandress-chan..." Ninja muttered. Apparently Piko didn't hear her, because he didn't flip out.

"SKYROCKET!" Luka yelled out of nowhere.

"Uhh, Luka? You okay?" Rin Kagamine asked.

"What? Oh. yeah, I'm… fine." Luka faked a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, umm, Yuki wanted to know… are you gonna stand there like a bunch of idiots or are you gonna board that thing?" A litle girl with black pigtails piped up behind us.

"YUKI-CHAN!"

"NADIE-SAN!" The two girls hugged.

"Yuki! I haven't seen you in forever!" Rin glomped the little girl, then Len, then Hagane Miku, then Shadow, then me, then everyone else. Then realization hit me.

"Uhh, hey guys, IT'S OUR TURN TO RIDE." I yelled. Startled, everyone got on the Skyrocket, including Yuki and Piko and a few other people I didn't know.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Gumi said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: Ninja wrote this chapter :3<strong>

**Ninja: ^^**

**Shadow: looks out window~ We have company! ~walks over and opens door~**

**Yoda: Hello, apprentices young.**

**Ninja: HEY IT'S YODA AND ANIKAN AND LUKE AND HAN AND LAYA AND-**

_**-this chapter has ended, due to the busyness of the Authoress-**_


	23. Rin's Sixth Sense

**Nadie: Welcome back to Weekover at Miku's House ^3^ AND WOW! THIS THING HASTH 1218 WORDS!  
><strong>

**Potawtoes: ~listening to Ipod~**

**Ninja: who gave him that?**

**Nadie: no I-friggen-dea.**

**Shadow: I think that's Nadie's.**

**Nadie: It better not be-**

**Ninja: Shadow's right it is!**

**Obi Wan: calm down, use the force, it will solve all of your problems**

**Yoda: silly don't be, Obi Wan. Crime terrible Potawtoes has committed. Pay he must!**

**Jayfeather: Nadie doesn't own Warriorrs, Vocaloid, Star Wars, Kennywood, Shadow, or Ninja =^~^=**

* * *

><p>Alrighty, for those of you who have never been to Kennywood there are I think 34 rides including the Phantom's revenge(referred to as Phantom in this Chapter) It's a huge rollercoaster and sometimes the waiting lines are MURDER, but the ride goes up a steep slope then crashes down and curves enduring all kinds of dips and loops and stuff. the Sky<em>Coaster<em> goes over a lake and they hoist you up on a cable and then drop you. It looks really cool, even though I'm afraid of heights because they hoist you like… higher than three stories. The tickets for that ride though are… I think the last time I checked 34 dollars. The Sky_rocket_ is the newest ride in the Park and as fast as hell too. It actually goes upside down and the tracks look like a tangled mess if you ask me. If you want to know anymore about Kennywood go google it. =^~^=

* * *

><p>Gumi POV<p>

"THAT WAS GREAT! CAN WE RIDE IT AGAIN HUH? HUH? YUKI WANNA RIDE THE SKYROCKET AGAIN!" I giggled at the way she talked in third person. Yuki was just too cute!

"Maybe later Yuki. Anyhow, I'm gonna go ride the Phantom. See ya guys later!" Akaito yelled over his shoulder.

"Wait Akaito!-" I started, but Akaito was already gone.

"Oh don't worry, he'll be back." Neru said, nonchalantly pulling out her phone only to press a few buttons and shut it again.

"What makes you so sure?" Luka asked.

"Fangirls." Neru answered.

"Oh."

"Idiots. I'm surrounded by Idiots."

_A few minutes later…_

"Umm, who's going with Yuki?" I asked. All the Vocaloids had found a body guard, except for Yuki.

"YUKI'S A BIG GIRL, YUKI CAN GO ALL BY HERSELF!" She shouted indefinitely.

"Okay then, that's settled. Meet you all at… 2?" Nadie asked, casting everyone a sideways glance.

"2 sounds good." Rin agreed.

"Okay, we'll meet at the arena for lunch." Ninja stated.

"cool." Hagane Mikuo and Kaiko said in unison.

"YUKI'S GOING TO RIDE THE SKYROCKET!" Yuki screamed, jumping up and down excitedly whilst spinning in circles.

"Good for Yuki." Magane Rin giggled, striding away. However, before she could walk out of sight Akaito came running to the group and stood behind us, shaking in fear.

"See I told you! I'm gonna go, see ya later!" Neru said, dragging Akaito back the way he had come.

_In some distant part of Kennywood…_

"TONIGHT WE RIDE!" Bluestar yowled to the Starclan cats. All the cats nodded and let out yowls of agreement. Scampering away, the clan of clans headed down the hill to Kiddyland only to be greeted by Thunderclan and Windclan. The three clans stood and nodded greetings before setting off in separate directions, unbeknownst to the warriors of the Dark Forest who were in kiddyland as well…

_Back to the Vocaloids…_

Kagamine Rin POV

"Alright. Where to?" Piko asked. I shrugged. Honestly I was unhappy about going with a guy. Guys are stupid, guys are overstated, guys are mostly insane wacos on the inside, and guys are-

"Why don't we go to Ghostwood estate." He suggested. I stiffened. There was no way in _hell_ that I was going to go to that wretched, Ghost filled, evil excuse for a ride.

"NO. No way in HELL am I going in there."

"OKAY!-jeez- Don't flip your lid." He said. I spat angrily.

"How about the jack rabbit?" He suggested. RABBIT? WHERE?

"Rin, you're not a cat, you're a human." Oh shit did I just say that out loud?

"Anyhow, I was talking about the _ride_, not the thing."

"Whatever." I said. We changed course for the ride, following the small shops and game shacks, until we arrived next to the Jack rabbit.

"Hey Rin!" Magane Rin ran over and glomped me.

"You in line for the Jack rabbit?" I puffed after she decided she had squeezed enough life out of me.

"Yeah, you?" She smiled, returning my question.

I nodded. "I think this whole body guard thing is kinda stupid."

"It seems to work, and besides, you wouldn't want to have any Fangirl encounters would you?" She asked. I thought about how the fan girls would probably rip the flesh off my body for being a girl Vocaloid if I were alone.

"I guess…" I trailed off and shivered at mental images.

"Anyhow, how long do you think the line's gonna take?"

"At least 10 minutes." I answered.

"you know what?"

"what?"

"let's see if we're staying for Fright Night after this."

"Fright Night?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. It's when they set up all kinds of freaky stuff like skeletons and such. The park stays open till' ten tonight."

I swallowed hard. "R-Really?"

"Yeah it's really fun!"

"O-Okay. So, after that what ride should we drag these idiotic toms to?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"Hmm… maybe… I don't know, the racer?" She suggested.

"good idea."

"Hey, the line's moving." Piko called from a few tail lengths-no, yards in front of us.-I'm not a cat so I shant use tail lengths to measure distance- Magane Rin and I looked at each other then moved up to where Piko and Gakupo were standing.

"Honestly, can't you two see?" Piko scolded. I met his gaze steadily.

"Yes, we can see perfectly fine." I answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: ^~^ Rin hasith kitty skills!<strong>

**Potawtoes: and I haveith an Ipod!**

**Shadow and Ninja: ~take Ipod~**

**Nadie: ~chucks Potawtoes out of the picture~ there, all better! ^~^**

**Yoda: job good, you three have done.**

**Jayfeather: someone needs to remind me to do this every 10 chapters... Anywhos, thank you DokiDokiKyuuChan, MINTCOOKIEMONSTER, and of course ShadowNinja26 and UltimateLollipopNinjaa For reviewing ^~^ YOU GUYS ARE AWESOMESAUCE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ninja: Konnichiwa Minna~! Welcome to-**

**Flametail: Ninja?**

**Ninja: what?**

**Flametail: Nadie told me to tell you groups at Kennywood are Kaiko and Hagane Mikuo, Rin and Piko, Magane Rin and Gakupo, Akaito and Neru, Yuki, Hagane Miku and Isamine Kaito, Miku and Kaito, Nadie and Len, Zumi and Mikuo, Shadow and Rei, Luka, Gumi and Sonika, and Ninja and Magane Len.**

**Shadow: Thank You Flametail!**

**Ninja: where is Nadie?**

**Flametail: she went to the store to buy Pop Tarts.**

**Ninja: Oh okay. ~picks up Wii remote and starts playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl~ **

**Shadow: ~joins in~**

**Anakin: umm… what is that? ~points to Wii~**

**Shadow: YOU DON'T KNOW- nevermind.**

**Ninja: that is a Wii. You use it to play games and such.**

**Anakin: HUAAH~~ CAN I PLAY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Ninja: go knock yourself out.**

**Anakin: ~grabs Wii remote~ ~flops down on couch next to Ninja~ **

**Potawtoes: Oh God, not another idiot. We already have one too many.**

**Shadow: YOU COUNT AS TEN! XDD**

**Jayfeather: Nadie doesn't own Warriors, Vocaloid, Star Wars, Pop tarts, Kennywood, Ninja, Shadow, or New Super Smash Brothers.**

* * *

><p>Hagane Mikuo POV( this story kind of reminds me of super smash brothers because people, like, join your team and... eurgh, nevermind.)<p>

"NO. NONONONOONONO." Kaiko shook her head violently. "You may have gotten me on the Skyrocket but there is no way in _Hell_ that I am riding _that_." She looked up at the huge swing shot-like structure that I was determined to get her to ride on.

"C'mon! How bad could it be?"

"Bad enough that there's 32 risks on that warning sign over there."

"So?"

"So? So I'm not gonna ride it."

I sighed in defeat. As much as I hate to admit, she did have a point.

"Okay, let's ride that one over there!" I said, pointing to a ride I thought Kaiko might actually have the will power to try.

"Okay, that one looks fine. Lets go!" Kaiko said. We got in Line and noticed something really... Gakupo was standing in one of the cars and insisting that he had a seat for his imaginary friend while Magane Rin was pulling at his arm trying to get him to sit down, Rin Kagamine was shaking her head while giggling and Piko was trying not to explode and the ride manager was feebly asking him to sit down and stop talking about mythical creatures whilst her partner was trying calling security.

"Oh God, Gakupo…" Kaiko rolled her eyes and walked up to the ride Manager, explaining to her that Gakupo was mentally challenged and that she should just let him have his way so that the ride wouldn't be delayed any further. After much persuading, Gakupo was finally sitting in his seat, calmly aware of the empty seat in front of him.

"Oh jeez what an idiot." Kaiko muttered when she got back in line. I nodded in agreement. Seriously, he's 16 and… yeah.

Miku POV

"So where to now?" I asked Kaito, trying not to sound shaky from the ride we just rode. What was it called the… thundershock? No, Thunder… Thunder… OH! The Thunderbolt!

He shrugged. And they think I'm boring. ((-.-)) Not watching where I was going I almost bumped right in to Len and Nadie who were laughing and not paying attention to anything around them either. I looked around for Kaito to ask him why hew didn't warn me only to find him staring in the window of an ice cream shop. Shaking my head, I turned to the two who were now currently giggling uncontrollably.

"Hey guys, having fun?" I asked. The brunette nodded.

"Yeah, we just came back from The Racer." Len answered.

"The Racer…?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, you've never been here!" Nadie face palmed. "Anyhow, the Racer has two cars, one blue and one green, and two tracks that run along side each other and the idea is to try and get seated in the winning car, or, the car that will reach the station first. Len and I split up and he won." She added glancing at Len.

"It was really fun. Anyhow, where are you guys headed to?" Len asked.

"Don't ask me ask him." I said, pointing at Kaito.. Rolling her eyes, Nadie walked over and pulled the man away from the ice cream shop and back to me and Len.

"Huh? What?" Kaito asked, bewildered.

"Nevermind." Len muttered.

" Do you guys mind if we tag along?" I asked. Nadie shrugged and flipped open her cell phone. "Holy crap, it's already 11!"

"That means we only have two hours 'till lunch!" Kaito exclaimed.

-facepalm-

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: Okay, I'm going to be taking a week long break from my stories starting Friday 19! YAYY~~1003 WORDS!<br>**

**Ninja: WHAT?**

**Shadow: SHHHH! STOP YELLING I'M TRYING TO DEFEAT SONIC! **

**Anakin: I lost  
><strong>

**Nadie: WOO! GO SHADOW! ~sits on beanbag and eats poptart~**

**Anakin: I lost  
><strong>

**Ninja: Oooooh~Poptart. Can I have one?**

**Anakin: I LOST! DOES ANYONE CARE?**

**~cricket chirps~**


	25. Lunch!

**Ninja: Hello Minna~!**

**Miku: konnichiwa! Welcome back to Weekover at Miku's House!**

**Jayfeather: ~grunts~ ~goes back to sorting herbs~**

**Blossomfall: Oh don't mind him, he's a little grumpy today…**

**Nadie: no, he just hates it when I work on Vocaloid stories because I've been neglecting his story.**

**Kaiko: his story?**

**Ninja: Yeah... **

**Shadow: Um… DISCLAIMER, YOUR NEEDED HERE!**

**Disclaimer: DISCLAIMED. There. ya happy now?**

* * *

><p>Luka POV<p>

"Yuki wants some chocolate chip cookies!"

"Not now, let's just wait for everyone else." I said to the hyper little girl. Pulling out my phone I checked the time.

2: 23

Where is everybody?-

"SORRY WE'RE A LITTLE LATE!" Hagane Miku yelled as she ran under the pavillion.

"It's okay, no one else is here yet either," I looked closer at her. She was drenched from head to foot, her pigtails dripping with water.

"jeez, what happened to you?" I asked. she opened her mouth to reply but before she could utter a word Isamine came up behind her.

"She insisted we ride a water coaster." He said, ringing out his shirt.

"Ahh, I see." I muttered, straitening out my blouse. "And I honestly don't blame you, it's as hot as hell!"

"Yuki wants to know what hell is." SHIT~facepalm~ I forgot I was in the presence of an eight year old.

"Nothing! bad word, don't repeat it to anyone." Hagane Miku sweat dropped. Thanking her mentally I checked my cell again.

2: 25

"Konniciwa!" Rin Kagamine and Magane yelled at the same time, running over and sitting across from me, Piko and Gakupo followed them to the benches.

"Konnichiwa."

"Where is everyone?" Piko muttered, sitting on a bench and leaning against a table.

"Don't ask Yuki! Yuki has no idea! Yuki just wants cookies!" Yuki said, spinning in circles, her little red skirt fluffing out as she span.

"You know what, let's just get something to eat already, I'm starved!" Gakupo said, getting up and walking over to the order area.

"He has a point… I don't know but I could sure use a bottle of water." Isamine said, following Gakupo to the counter.

"Right!" Hagane Miku jumped up and walked over to the salad bar.

"This heat is killing me…" I muttered to myself.

"HOLY CRAP!" Rin Kagamine yelled.

"What?" I asked, startled by her sudden outburst.

"IT'S 94 FRIGGEN DEGREES OUT! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Rin screeched, flinging herself at the nearest thing which just happened to be her brother who had just walked over to this table.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU'RE MAKING IT EVEN MORE HOT!" Len shouted.

"Nice word choice Len." Miku giggled. Realizing what he had just said blushed severely and muttered 'not like that…'

Giggling softly, I walked over to Hagane who was deciding what salad to get.

"Hey Luka!" She greeted friendlily.

"Konniciwa. Did you hear what Rin just said?"

"About it being 94 degrees? Yeah, I heard." She muttered, grabbing a water bottle.

"Looks like we're gonna have lots of fun." I said sarcastically. She nodded in agreement, finding a Chicken Caesar salad and paying the clerk.

"HA! I BEAT YOU!" I heard Shadow say in the background.

"So? I beat you at winning the most prizes." I heard Rei retort. Yeah, and you _also_ won the award of carrying all those prizes around for the rest of the day!

"You beat me by one!" Shadow said. Turning around I saw both Shadow and Rei were carrying a huge bag of stuffed animals.

"How did you- nevermind." I muttered. Picking out a regular garden salad I moved to the pizza counter and grabbed a piece of pepperoni with sardines. Honestly I have no Idea what it is with me and fish, but who cares! ^_^

Kaito POV

"And I like Pikachu, the card I have does 150 damage and I like Squirtle-"

"-Kaiko-" I started.

"-and I like Lucario, he's really really neat and I like gangar because he's a ghost and-"

"Kaiko honestly-"

"-And I like Latias and Latios because-"

"KAIKO!"

"What?"

"Look, I really could care less, gomen, but really, I'm not that into Pokemon."

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me… gomen" Kaiko blushed and went and sat down at a table. Rolling my eyes inwardly at my little sister, I walked to a table and sat down next to a random person who just happened to be Ninja.

"Hello Hamsterman!" She said cheerily.

"Hamsterman?"

"Sorry, I was just dying to call someone that."

"Hamsterman doesn't even fit my personality-"

"Prove it." She said.

"Prove what?"

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove. It."

"Prove what?"

"Prove it."

"could you knock it off? This is getting annoying."

"Prove it." Ninja repeated. I sighed.

"No."

"Prove it."

"Noooo."

"Prove it."

"Why?"

"That Never gets old." Ninja grinned and then turned away from me. Rolling my eyes I got up and walked over to the pizza counter(At the time I didn't know if they had any icecream or not) and paid for a plain two slice then sat next to Miku at a different table.

"I wonder where Mikuo and Zumi are?" Magane Rin asked. Gakupo shrugged and added "Neru and Akaito too."

"Yuki doesn't know. Does Luka-sama know?"

"Sama?" Luka asked then shook her head. "No idea."

"Maybe they decided to skip lunch?" I suggested.

"That doesn't seem like Neru, usually she never misses a meal. Do you think they might have run into trouble?" Miku asked. I shook my head and took a bite out of my pizza. The pizza was okay… kinda.

Gakupo POV

MAYBE THEYGOT ATTACKED BY RABID BUNNIES THAT WERE OUT FOR THE PICKLE JUICE! D:

Yuki POV

"Yuki wants some cookies!" Yuki yelled. Yuki really likes cookies, more than icecream even!

"Alright hang on." Luka-sama got up and walked to the counter. Luka-sama is really nice to Yuki, Yuki thinks Luka-sama is nice really a lot!

"Here you go Yuki." Luka-sama handed Yuki the cookies, they were chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you Luka-sama!" Yuki said happily. Yuki bit the chocolate chip cookies. Cookies are really yummy!

After Yuki ate the cookies Yuki walked over to Shadow-chan and Rei-kun and listened to them fight over who won some contest.

"No I won!" Rei-kun said.

"No, I ate all the food on my plate first-" Shadow-chan was interrupted by Gumi-chan.

"Actually I think it was a tie…" Gumi-chan said.

"Yuki thinks it was a tie too!" Yuki added. Shadow-chan and Rei-kun glared at each other. Yuki shrugged and then walked over to Piko-chan.

"Hello Piko-chan!" Yuki said cheerfully.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Piko-chan shouted. Yuki didn't know why Piko-chan was so upset.

"MandressPiko-chan! Hahahaha!" Ninja-chan laughed. Yuki wondered what a mandress was so Yuki decided to ask what a mandress was and use Yuki's new word that Luka had taught Yuki. Yuki knew she wasn't supposed to tell anyone the word but Yuki isin't too good at keeping secrets.

"What the Hell is a mandress?" Yuki asked Ninja-chan. Ninja-chan stopped laughing and looked at Yuki with a look of… disbelief?

"Where did you learn that word?" Ninja-chan asked suspiciously. Yuki didn't want to get Luka-sama into trouble so Yuki said that she heard someone say it.

"Okay, well don't say that word, it's very very very bad." Ninja-chan said. Yuki nodded.

"Okay Ninja-chan! Yuki won't say that word!" Yuki said. Ninja-chan nodded and then turned back to Piko-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja: conclusion~~<strong>

**Jayfeather: ~grunts~ **

**Shadow: Oh knock it off Jayfeather.**

**Blossomfall: =^-.-^= I've been trying to get him to act right but he won't listen.**

**Ninja: ~uses Imperius curse~**

**Jayfeather Miku and Lionblaze: REVIEW! =^~^+^~^+^~^=**


	26. Where's Rin's RodaRora?

**Nadie: THERE! UPDATE!**

**Jayfeather: ~grunt~**

**Ninja: and why may I ask did you skip not just one week but TWO weeks?**

**Nadie: uhhh… oops?**

**Ninja: SPIKE! NADIE ATE YOUR CHEESEFRIES! **

**Spike: BARRRRRGH? BARGHAFLARGEN! ~sits on Nadie~**

**Shadow: ~not paying any attention whatsoever~ WOO! I BEAT MARIO!**

**Ninja: HIGH FIVE~! ~high fives shadow~ CAN I PLAY TOO?**

**Nadie: welp, looks like I'm gonna be stuck here for a while. ~sigh~ Anywhos, I don't own Warriors, Vocaloid, Shadow, Ninja,**

**Time skip~~~~~~ (okay I know some of you might be going 'what the hell happened' but it was too confusing and I ran out of plot bunnies .-.)**

* * *

><p>Neru POV<p>

"I can't believe you got us lost." Akaito muttered. " you just 'had' to see what all those cats were doing out there."

I shrugged. "At least we made it back in time to leave." Pulling out my cellphone I checked my Email inbox. 234 missed messages. Oh joy.

"I know but still-"

"Oh shut up Akaito. If I had seen 50 cats climbing over rides and battling each other I'd be curious too!" Kaiko shot at him, casting me a sympathetic glance. "And besides, you were lucky to have met the Warrior cats!"

Heh, Lucky my ass.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Sure." Akaio rolled his eyes earning him a harsh punch in the shoulder from Kaiko.

"OWWWIEE~! KAIKO!" He yelled, rubbing his shoulder. Kaiko smirked then walked a few paces ahead of us probably so Akaito wouldn't get her back for punching him. The Shion family is so so so so so messed up…

"Neru, kiss my shoulder and make it better?" Akaito asked. WHAT? I veered to the left and smacked him full on in the face.

Zumi POV

FINALLY. AFTER. 5 FRIGGEN HOURS OF . SCREAMING AND. ZOMBIES. AND. GHOSTS. WE FINALLY. GOT . HOME. ~sigh~ Uhh, what time is it? I'm guessing 10: 30 or sommat…

"NERU! WHAT TIME IS IT?" I didn't have to yell because she was right next to me but eh, who cares-

"Zumi, did you really have to yell?" She asked, holding her right ear. I shrugged and pulled some cheese out of my pocket.

"What time is it?"

"12: 33 A.M."

Oh yeah, my cheese fell straight from my hand and onto the pavement.

"IT'S THAT LATE ALREADY~?" I yelled. Neru clutched her head.

"Would you stop yelling! I've had enough of yelling and screaming today~!"

"Gomen…" I muttered.

"I'm gonna unlock the door." Miku said. Well no shit, Sherlock, how else would we get inside?

"Miku you really didn't have to say anything…" Rin Kagamine muttered. "AND WHERE IS MY ROAD ROLLER?"

Okay, now I was scared. Rin brought the roadarora…. SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

"You brought your road roller..?" Len gulped. Her drepy derp Len. -.-'

"IT'S MISSING~!"

Oh thank God.

"what do you mean?" Hagane Miku asked. Rin strode over and said

" My. Roda. Rora. Is. MISSING! THAT'S WHAT I MEAN~!"

Hagane Miku shrugged. "Are you sure it's not in the garage-" "NO, IT IS NOT IN THE GRAGE! I PARKED IT RIGHT OUT HERE NOW WHO STOLE IT!" Rin yelled. Dead silence.

" WELL?"

Still silence.

"uggh, anyone?"

"Ren Haine?" Len coughed. Ren… who- OH YEAH~! I KNOW WHO THAT IS! He wears a black sailor suit like Len and he has creepy black eyes and a black tie, ooh, how original!

" Why would he steal… OH CRAP~! WE NEED TO GET MY RODARORA BACK RIGHT NOW!" Rin yelled, running as fast as lightning down the block.

"WAIT! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE HE LIVES?" Magane Rin yelled to the disappearing figure known as Rin Kagamine- the girl who lost her rodarora. Rin skidded to a halt (well I assume she did because Screeches could be heard) and a minute later she sat in front of Magane Rin.

"No…" She panted.

"Why do you need your Road roller?" Kaito asked.

"Well… " She paused to take a breath. "" she took another breath. "-" "SLOW DOWN!" All of us screamed at Rin at the same time. Rin nodded and started over.

"Ren was talking about how the Vocaloids were too popular and he threatened to crush the studio. Got that?"

Everyone nodded.

"And now he stole the Roda Rora to crush the studio and he was too stupid to note that we were staying at Miku's summer Vacay. House in Pennsylvania for a week. Any Questions?"

"Why'd he come to Pensylvania if he wanted to crush the studio?" Ninja asked.

"Yeah the studio's in Japan right?" Shadow said half to herself.

"There's road rollers in Japan he could have used instead of coming out here." Neru added.

" Wow, it took you 5 minutes and 16 seconds to catch on! You're so smart!" A voice sounded from behind us. I turned around to see Ren Haine who was wearing a black sailor suit like Len's and he had creepy black eyes and a black tie (ooh, how original!) and Rin's Road roller, all in one.

"Now I wonder how smart you'll be as road kill?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: OOOOOOH, CLIFFHANGER~!<strong>

**Ninja: HEY! WHERE'S SPIKE?**

**Nadie: he got up and walked away a while ago. ^~^**

**Shadow: really… I didn't notice…**

**Spike: ~sits on Ninja~ **

**Ninja: ~hexes Spike into Oblivion then ships him off to St. Mungo's~**

**Nadie: REVIEW FOR THE GLORY OF HAVING YOUR NAME AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER~!**

**Thankyou **

**UltimateLollipopNinjaa **

**ShadowNinja26**

**for reviewing the last chapter ^~^**


	27. Chapter 26 and 12

**Nadie: Cliffhanger= fail.**

**Ninja: everything in this story is a fail.**

**Shadow: true true.**

**Nadie: I second that statement ^~^**

**Disclaimer: D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.D.**

* * *

><p>Ren's POV<p>

"Let's jump him on the count of three." Kaiko whispered..

"One… Two… THREE!" Kaiko yelled. All at once they flung themselves towards me and the Roadroller.

"WAIT GUYS I WAS JUST KIDDING~!" All the Vocaloids stopped their assault on the person they thought was gonna try to kill them and backed away from the scene.

"Jeezus, ever hear of April Fools?"

"IT'S NOT EVEN APRIL!" Neru yelled. I tilted My head to the side.

"It's not?"

"NO, DIPSHIT!"

"Oh… sorry. I thought-"

I was broken off by a thin whimpering at the back of the Vocaloids. Then faster than you could say 'magnet' The little eight year old Yuki Kaai was sobbing into my shirt.

" You really scared Yuki! Don't scare Yuki again!" She cried.

" Sorry, HOW IS IT NOT APRIL!" I yelled in confusion.

"It was 2 months ago. Maybe you're a little behind on your schedule." Magane Rin pointed out reasonably.

" Yeah he never was that organized to start with." Miku added.

"Uggh, true true." Neru glared at me.

"and besides, I was invited." I smirked.

"YOU WERE-" Everyone turned to look at Hagane Miku.

"uhh… hi?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: AND DONE~! <strong>

**Ninja: ~dark aura~ IT WASN'T EVEN 500 WORDS LONG~!-**

To be continued…

**Ninja: ~very PO'd~**

**Nadie ~sweat drop~**

Uhhh…Okay, until next time, sorry about the very short chapter I wanted to get it out right now because I didn't want a cliffhanger...

**Ninja: Nadie you had better get your lazy ass back in that computer room and type the end of the chapter or else I'll- **

**Jayfeather: ~Review~! **

**Lionblaze: and I will too~!  
><strong>

**Thank~you**

** UltimateLollipopNinjaa  
>and sashakagamine04 <strong>

**For reviewing~! ~free cookies~  
><strong>


	28. Hot Coca!

**Shadow HAPPY HALLOWEEN~!**

**Nadie: ~ eating a chocolate bar~**

**Ninja: :3**

**~power goes out~ **

**Nadie: NINJA!**

**Ninja: oops. ~steals Nadie's chocolate bar~**

**Jayfeather: Nadie doesn't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Day 4 (I'M KEEPING TRACK ^W^)<p>

Third person POV~!

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BEEPBEEEPBEEPBEEP-_What the Hell? _Ninja thought. She rolled out of bed and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock across from her. The only problem, It didn't stop ringing. It was one of those classic alarm clocks that didn't stop ringing until you threw it either in a fire or at a wall. Ninja sighed and whipped the annoying invention at the nearest thing in sight at 75 mph. And yay! It stopped! Ninja smirked at the heap of nuts and bolts on the floor and realized that, for some reason, her feet were freezing.

"What the…" Ninja said to herself. She turned around and looked out the double window. The world outside was bleached white and a shiver ran up her spine. Something didn't seem quite right, even though it was possible that it did actually snow last night. Ninja, being awesome like that, just happened to have her cell phone on her. She groped around and pulled the rectangular sponge bob-covered phone out of her pocket, flipped it open, and gaped at the date shown on the screen.

7: 35 a.m. Sunday, June 2nd

"HOLY SHIT!" She whipped her head up and looked out the window to ensure she wasn't just imagining things then back at her phone.

"Everything is real… I'm not dreaming… STARCLAN HELP MEEEEE! I'M GOING INSANE!" Ninja screamed, jumping on her bed and burring her head in her pillows. Not that she wasn't already insane to begin with, but this was just plain… well, _insane_.

"Ninja? What's going on? Why are you screaming?" Nadie asked from the other side of the door.

"IT'S EEEFING SNOWING!" Ninja responded, panicking even more when she realized Nadie sounded normal and unbothered.

"Really? I didn't look out the window but now that you mention it, it is kind'a cold…" Nadie said thoughtfully. Ninja rolled her eyes at her best friend's stupidity and opened the door.

"YOU'RE-YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" Ninja screamed at her. Nadie looked at her hands which were a pure ice-white and looked back at Ninja, shrugging.

"What the heck is going on here?" Ninja heard Len say. Ninja, expecting the worst, turned to Len who had walked up to stand beside Nadie. Only Ninja didn't see Len. Instead she saw a small little golden tabby kitten with an ace engraved into it's shoulder.

"What?" The cat asked.

"YOU'RE A CAT?"

"I am?" Len walked around in a circle and flicked his ears dismissively. "I am."

"Ninja, are you okay?" Shadow asked from behind Ninja. She turned around but didn't see Shadow, only thin air.

"SHADOW, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"You're looking right at me."

"NO I'M NOT- UNLESS YOU'RE INVISIBLE!"

"…"

"Woah, you really are invisible." _How is this happening? _Ninja thought. All of a sudden she heard a bloodcurdling scream and Rin appeared holding a bloody knife and an arm. Ninja screamed as loud and shrill as her voice could go and then sat up at lightning speed, blinking her eyes in the darkness. She focused on the familiar setting of her room and sighed.

Just a dream. That's all it was, a dream. Ninja pulled her covers back over her that had apparently been kicked to the bottom of the bed and looked at her digital alarm clock.

4: 33 a.m. Sunday, June 2nd

"Ninja are you okay?" Ninja heard someone ask from the door way.

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered.

"You were screaming." Ninja recognized the voice of Magane Len and smiled a little, remembering that she was safe in her own bed in her own room with him.

"It was just a nightmare."

" _just? _It sounded like you were being attacked by a bear." I heard him walk over and sit on the bed. "I wonder why Nadie didn't hear it, she's in the room right next to you."

Ninja grinned and recalled a sleepover she had at Nadie's house. It had been there where she discovered Nadie could sleep through anything that was happening around her. "Nadie could sleep through a car crash."

Len chuckled. "You'll be okay right?"

Ninja nodded and said: "I'm fine."

"Okay. Goodnight." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight." Ninja whispered. She heard him get up and walk across the floor. The door quietly shut and Ninja covered her head with her blanket and tried to fall asleep but sleep just refused to come. Not that she was hungry, she felt really hot and her throat was dry. But then again Ninja didn't want to get up, her dream was still nagging at the back of her mind and even though she told herself it was just a dream she still couldn't take it from her thoughts. It was like a cobweb, hanging on no matter what she tried to do to shake it off.

* * *

><p>Nadie skipped down the steps to the kitchen, her slippers silent and her hair was down and flowing soundlessly behind her. Of course it was only 5: 00 in the morning but the brunette was a little colder than usual and since 4:50 that same morning she had been debating whether to make some hot chocolate or not. She stopped and opened the door to the kitchen, flicking on the light switch before striding fully into the room. Nadie absolutely hated the dark and cold, but her decision to make some hot coca still stood strong and she proceeded to the cabinet above the stove. Nadie stood on her tiptoes and felt around on the top shelf for the box and marsh mellows. What? It wasn't her fault she was so short! Sighing, she plopped the box and marsh mellows onto the counter then went to look for a cup.<p>

"Nadie, is that you?"

The brunette whipped her head around and sighed in relief as she saw it was only Ninja.

"Hi Ninja. Yeah, it's me. Why did you come down here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." Nadie opened the fridge and felt cold air freeze her hands. She carefully dragged out the carton of milk and set it on the counter.

" Nadie, is your hair down?"

"yeah…"

"You should leave it down."

"Naah, I hate straight hair." Nadie muttered, pouring the glass halfway full.

"Why? I do anything for straight hair."

Nadie shrugged. "It's so boring. Anyways, want a mug of hot coca?"

"suree."

"oookay then."

"Hey what are you two-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ninja screamed, pointing at the doorway. Nadie turned from the microwave which was now happily buzzing and followed Ninja's finger and saw she was pointing at a half-awake very confuzzled Piko currently standing in the doorway.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHH! AAAH! AHH!AH! Ahh… oh, it's only Piko." Ninja smiled and sat at the mini table in the center of the kitchen.

"What… was that." Piko asked, clearly confuzzled. Nadie listened as she slipped the second mug of hot coca in the microwave and set the first one in front of Ninja.

"Oh nothing, just forget it mandress-chan."

"Call me that one more time and-"

"Mandress chan."

Nadie could imagine Ninja smirking at a steaming Piko who was about to throw a pissy-fit. Just then the timer went off and she took the steaming milk out of the microwave and shook her little packet of chocolate into the mug.

"Holy shit Nadie this is really good! How did you make it?" Ninja asked. Nadie turned around.

"I used coca mix, marsh mellows and milk."

"milk?"

"Yeah…. Doesn't everybody use milk?"

"No, everybody I know uses water."

"are you sure?"

"yeah."

Nadie shrugged and grabbed her mug.(a/n: RHYMEE~! W) She set it on the table and sat down beside Ninja and across from Piko.

"so…" Piko started. Nadie took a sip of her drink and was instantly flooded with warmth from her ears to the tips of her toes.

"Yes, mandress-chan?" Ninja asked, her voice sounded like poison honey.

"Hey guys!" Nadie turned her head to see Shadow walking towards the table. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Ninja yawned. Shadow grinned.

"if you sayso."

"Want some hot coca?" Nadie asked her other best friend. Shadow nodded.

"Can I have some too?" Piko asked. Nadie nodded and stood up, then she started walking to the counter, calculating how much milk she would need. Each cup has ½ cups of milk, so that would mean 1 cup milk. Nadie felt the carton and estimated there was about 4 cups of milk left, meaning the bottle was ¾ full. She poured a half cup into one mug, half cup in the other and set one in the microwave and set it for 2 minutes and 30 seconds then pushed start. The microwave hummed happily as Nadie walked back to the table and sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: I think I'mma stop here.<strong>

**Ninja: so… long. So… awesome. Nadie… you published… over 1,500 words! I'm so proud of you! ~hugs~**

**Shadow: ~eating chocolate bar~ Happy Halloween people! Get plenty of candy!**

**Eeve: ~randomly appears~ Eeve? Eeeeveee~! ~rubs up against shadow~**

**Shadow: ~pets Eeve~**

**Jayfeather: Thankyou:**

**UltimateLollipopNinjaa**

**ShadowNinja26**

**For Reviewing~! FREE YAN YAN! ~! =^~^=**

**Lionblaze: Reviews are loved~! =^~^=  
><strong>


	29. The Icecream is missing

**Nadie: breauhhahahaha~**

**Ninja: Genki?  
><strong>

**Nadie: the story continues, savvy?**

**Shadow: ~rolls eyes~**

**Nadie: KONNNIICHIWAAA~! **

**Shadow: you're on a sugar rush again aren't you? ~nibbles a chocolate bar~**

**Nadie: oops…**

**Ninja: ~face palm~ Oh Gawd~**

**Jayfeather: Nadie doesn't own Warriors, Google translator, Shadow, Ninja, Vocaloid,or anything else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

Piko POV

"so Ninja, how you been?" Nadie's tone was casual. Oh my God, she's only not seen her for 8 hours and she's acting like it's been 2 years…

"What do you think?" Ninja rolled her eyes and took another sip of her hot chocolate.

" well, I think you're doing wonderful, seeing you're as scared as a deer in the headlights." Nadie responded.

"How the heck did you figure that out? No wait, I know, you probably dreamed of my future again didn't you." Ninja took another sip.

"No, you're eyes are wide and you're way paler than usual…"

"Alright, I take that statement back!"

"… but I did dream about you."

"Oh God, not again."

"Again?" I asked, confuzzled.

"yeah… last time she dreamt that Magane Rin and Ren broke up. You know, they were dating right?-"

"Hang on how did you know they were dating?" I asked her.

"Hagane Mikuu told me. Nadie came to school asking me if it was true but I said no… and two months later they broke up." Ninja finished.

"That's creepy." Shadow said.

"Tell me about it." Nadie muttered.

"So what did you dream about this time dear Nadie-chan?" Ninja asked, facing her best friend with a poisonous smile.

"Well… you were there and so was Kaito and Rin and Len and Hagane Miku…" Nadie started, putting on a classic thinking face. "We were in a car, or something to the extent of a car and you were driving," She looked at Ninja. "Kaito was running behind the car and apparently you smashed his kibble dog food… I was in the passenger seat hoping to dear God no one was going to die and Rin Len and Hagane Miku were in the back… you stopped the car and Len flipped into the trunk and Hagane Miku was babbling on about seatbelts and you were laughing like a maniac and Rin was asking you to keep driving while I was unconscious because when you stopped the car I hit the window and passed out. The End!"

"Lovely." Shadow did a small sarcastic clap and Ninja joined in. Oh God…

Kaito POV

"ehhhhh…" I yawned, stretching. I'm hungry… need icecream… I dragged myself out of bed and down the stairs and into the hallway.

" … yeah I hate when that happens…" Was that Gumi talking? It sounded like she was in the dining room…

"they always stand there and monologue, it gets boring." Rin Kagamine said back. I moved to the dining room door and stopped, turned the doorknob and walked in.

"Oh Konnichiwa Kaito!" Luka said cheerfully from the end of the table. I looked around and saw that only a few people were up, those being Gumi, Nadie, Luka, Rin, Piko, Miku Hagane, Ninja, Shadow, and Isamine Kaito. Oh wait, that's a lot of people…

"Konnichiwa, what time is it?" I asked. Luka shrugged.

" 9:35 a.m. Oh Hi Kaito! I didn't think you were up!" Ninja smiled as she put her cell phone away.

"No I'm up. Where's everyone else?"

"Sleeping." Rin said nonchalantly. Oh that's right! ~facepalm~

"Did you eat yet?" I asked.

Rin nodded. "That was the first thing I did."

"Is there icecream?"

"Yeah I think so, it's in the freezer." Hagane replied.

Gumi POV

" So what're we going to do today?" I asked. Ninja and Rin looked at each other. Kaito had gone to go to the kitchen and get icecream and he was taking a little longer than usual…

"I don't know… We could go swimming?" Rin suggested.

" Not on your life. I don't do swimming." Nadie said.

"She's just afraid of bikinis." Ninja smirked.

"Am not!" Nadie defended herself.

"Are too."

"Not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No way!"

"Then why don't you wear one?"

"Fine!" Nadie's eyes widened as she realized what she just committed herself to. She buried her head in her arms and didn't look back up.

"Well, I think we should go shopping." Luka said.

"There's a good idea too." Hagane Miku reasoned. I nodded, I was almost out of carrots anyways.

"Could we maybe go shopping and swimming?" Rin asked.

"I don't see why not…" Isamine Kaito said. Yeah, we could do both, we have all day.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! MY ICECREAM! IT'S GONE!"

Uh oh.

"I say we go shopping first then go swimming." Luka suggested calmly, but I knew she was afraid of what Kaito might do to get his icecream back.

"Good Idea! Let's leave soon!" Shadow said, sprinting from the room, her slippers sliding off her feet as she ran out the door.

Rin and Luka looked at each other before sprinting upstairs as well, the rest of us following.

Magane Rin POV~

"RINNN~! GET UP~!"

Mehhhh… I sat up groggily in bed. Oh my Gawd I thought whilst I yawned. How long have I been here? 3 days? No 5? 4? …. Hai, four.

"Tsuucaretaaaaaa…" I fell back onto my pillows and closed my eyes. Wait a second, why was I awake in the first place? Eh, forget it…

"RIN! GET UP!" Ninja yelled.

" WHY! WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Okay that's why I was up. I buried my head in my pillows and attempted to fall asleep.

" WE ARE GOING TO THE MALL!"

"WHYYY!" I yelled into my pillows.

"I'm bored and we're going to go shopping for a couple of new dresses for each of us~!"

" But why do I have to go!"

" Because."

"Why!"

" Because I'll be your best friend."

"I already am your best friend!-"

"I'll love you forever ~"

"… fine. Now get out so I can get dressed." I growled. Okay, never wake me up before 11 a.m. because I will make your life a living hell unless it's a near death emergency. Sighing, I set out some clothes suitable for where we were going and grabbed my chain necklace. Setting the necklace on my bed, I remembered who gave it to me. Ren. God I hate him. I realized that while I was thinking I had gripped the necklace between my fingers and was suffocating them to death. I'll blame Ren for it later…

"Hey, Rin?"

Speak of the devil!

"What." I hissed.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"No. I'm busy."

" No you're not…"

"Yes. Go away." I heard him move closer to me and I whipped my head up. "Touch me and I will kill you."

"I'm not that easy to kill."

"I promise I will find a way."

"Can I talk to you a little later then?"

I thought this statement over for a few seconds. "… fine. Get out." I watched him walk away and close the door behind him.

_You broke my heart once, _I thought, _I won't let you break it again._

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja: ~gasp~ PLOT TWIST!<strong>

**Nadie: Plot? This story doesn't even have a plot! What is a plot? Oh and btw, Tsucareta means tired in Japanese and Genki? means what's up. I LOVE YOU GOOGLE TRANSLATORRR~!  
><strong>

**Shadow: XD**

**Jayfeather:~~~**

**Thankyou: **

**ShadowNinja26**

**For Reviewing~! CHOCOLATE FOR YOU ^~^ ~gives Shadow chocolate~**

**Lionblaze: You see that little review icon there? Yeah, Feel free to click it~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Nadie: I just found out something really really weird…**

**Ninja: what? **

**Nadie: my cat likes peas and corn.**

**Shadow: corn? Your cat likes corn? I can't blame him… XD**

**Hikari: Konnichiwa!**

**Nadie: Konnichiwa~! ~hugs~**

**Ninja: Yo :3 Finally, someone new…**

**Shadow: Hi~!**

**Potawtoes: OH MY DARK FORESTS! **

**Nadie: … when did you get here? ~glares accusingly at Potawtoes~**

**Hikari: hasn't he been here? **

**Ninja: he was oddly quiet… good cat! ~gives him a poptart~**

**Potawtoes: ~sniffs~ what is THAT. ~glares at Poptart~**

**Shadow: …HE JUST DISSED THE SACRED POPTART! DDD:**

**Hikari: … ~stuffs Potawtoes in a pillowcase filled with strawberry Poptarts~ there, all better. ^.^**

**Ninja: XD Nadie… why, may I ask, do you have Strawberry Poptarts?**

**Nadie: Well I-**

**Shadow: ~raises eyebrows~**

**Hikari: Oh jeez, DISCLAIMER!**

**Jayfeather: -.-" Nadie doesn't own anything aside from the plotless plot. **

**Nadie: HEY! THIS STORY HAS A PLOT!- oh wait, never mind…**

**Day 4 (WARNING: Nadie and Ninja had fun writing this chapter! **_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_**)**

* * *

><p>Kaito POV<p>

"Are we there yet?" Magane Rin asked for the third time since we left the house 5 minutes ago.

"No." I told her.

"Why! We've been driving for HOURS!"

"Rin, we've been driving for 5 minutes."

"NO WE HAVEN'T! LOOK!" Rin pulled out her cellphone and showed me the stopwatch feature that was busily recording time.

"SEE! FIVE HOURS!"

"Rin, that's minutes."

" I DON'T NEED YOUR LOGIC!"

"Rin, It's not logic, it's truth."

"Screw you." Rin made a face and turned away.

"What! It's truth!" Pshh, girls. -.-

"don't mind her, she's had a rough morning…" Ninja said, then added darkly: "Imma kill that flipping son of a biscuit…"

" 'scuse me?"

"Ren." Ninja muttered.

"Oh." I scratched the back of my neck.

"Yea." Ninja said.

"and what did he do again?"

*SMACK*

Yep, I deserved that.

"You already know!" Ninja hissed.

"Kowai!" Nadie said from behind Ninja, "what did you do?" she asked me.

"No idea."

*SMACK*

"OKAY okay! Jeez Ninja!" I rubbed my cheek. Nadie looked at Ninja and then back at me and then at Ninja again.

"Ninja what the Hell is your problem?" Nadie asked.

"Kaito is my problem. He Raped Haku!" Ninja said dramatically.

"WHAT?" Screamed Miku. My eyes widened.

"THAT'S A LIE!" I yelled back.

"Psh. Right, yeeah~ Of COURSE it is~" Ninja yelled. By then we had the attention of every living thing in the bus.

"You did WHAT to Haku?" I heard Neru yell.

"HE RAPED HER!" Ninja yelled again.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE BITCH!" Neru walked over to me.

*SMACK*

"IS THIS ABUSE KAITO DAY?" I grunted, rubbing my cheek.

"IT MAY AS WELL BE, YOU RAPED HAKU!"

*SMACK*

"I DID NOT!"

"YES YOU DID!" Ninja yelled and-

*SMACK*

"Alright, everybody CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Hagane Miku screamed. Ninja stopped mid swing and then there was dead silence. I looked at Miku, and she was close to tears. Dammit, I have A LOT of explaining to do…

"I'm sure Kaito didn't rape _anyone_." Hagane Miku rubbed her head. "and now I have a headache, thank you."

"Yes, he did rape Haku, do you really think I'd lie?" Ninja asked and earned a few unbelieving stares. "Okay.. Maybe I lie sometimes, but why would I lie about something as serious as that?"

"Oh Gosh, why don't we just invite Haku over and ask her?" Asked Neru.

"FINE!" Ninja yelled.

Akaito laughed.

"… Akaito?" Gumi asked. "What's so funny?"

" Oh nothing, don't mind me…" Akaito chuckled.

Hagane Mikuo looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

"They have problems." He said to Kaiko.

"So I noticed." She said.

How did we even get into this big mess anyways?

"Yuki wants to know what rape is!"

"Oh shit." Magane Len muttered.

"Yuki also wants to know what shit is."

~face palm~

"What's Kiyoteru gonna think…" Rin Kagamine asked herself.

"Let's just hope he never finds out." Nadie sighed.

"And you wanna know the _best_ thing about everything that happened just now?" Magane Rin asked everybody.

"It's all Ren's fault."

* * *

><p>Ren's POV<p>

"Me?" I asked.

"Yea bitch you." Magane Rin glared at me.

"How the hell-"

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!" Sonika gestured to Yuki, Rin, Len, Piko, Zumi, Mikuo, and Nadie.

"Hey! I'm not a child!" All of the accused yelled and stood up, excluding Yuki. The little eight year old simply asked, "What children?"

"Yes, you are. NOW SIT YOUR ASS DOWN." Kaito Isamine said. Everyone said down without so much as a pin drop.

"Now _how_ did I start all this?" I asked.

"Simple really." Ninja began. "Rin was simply pissed off because she must've seen you sometime this morning, and you did something that pissed her off. And then-""I still don't see how this is my fault."

"DON'T INTERRUPT YOUR SENPAI! Now, as I was saying, Rin had gotten impatient or something and yelled at Kaito, causing me to shut them up by telling everyone about Kaito's affairs with Haku. And then Yuki wanted to know all the swear words I said, and then-"

"Okay, I sort of see your point. And since when are you my senpai?"

Ninja merely grinned.

"Apparently you didn't know I'm older than you."

"Since when?"

"Since fan fiction was invented."

"Fan fiction..?"

"DON'T MAKE ME EXPLAIN!"

"So do I have to call you Ninja-senpai from now on?"

"It would be appreciated." I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Whatever."

"Yuki wants to know what fan fiction is!" Yuki asked. Jeez, does no one tell this girl anything?

"I said don't make me explain, 'kay Yuki-chan?" Ninja said sweetly. Now how the hell does she turn from a raging monster to a sweet girl?

"Oh, okay Ninja-san." Ninja smiled at her. Must be a tsundere…

"I don't think she's a Tsundere…" Rei said.

"She's just mad at you." Shadow said nonchalantly.

"How so?"

Shadow looked at me and realized I was genuinely puzzled, then face palmed.

"Because… you know!"

"No I don't…" I trailed off.

"Come off it, yes you do." Rei said, staring blankly at me.

"No, I really don't." I persisted.

"Die bitch." Ninja growled, raising her hand to strike.

"No! Not now! We've had enough abuse for today." Nadie said. Thank God…

"No smack?" Ninja pouted.

"No."

"Pwease?"

"No! Tomorrow."

"YES!" Oh great. I get to look forward to getting beat up by Ninja tomorrow.

"And me." Shadow added.

Shit.

~A little while later~

Luka POV

"Ach-"

"Bless you Luka-sama." Yuki said.

"Thanks Yuki." I patted her head. I guess I'm getting a cold… -,.-

"You okay Luka? You look kinda pale…" Len K. said.

"No, I'm fine, It's just a cold."

"In June?"

"apparently…" I sighed. What a time to get sick. -,.-

"Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows! Pink fluffy unicorns…" Gakupo sang. I swear I almost died of laughter. Ninja stared at him with an 'are you kidding me' face.

"What? It's catchy." Gakupo shrugged.

"You can say that again..." Len said.

"OH MY STARCLAN! You know that song?" Nadie grinned and she started singing about the pink fluffy Unicorns. Pretty soon Len joined in, then Ninja, and then one by one the whole bus was alive with Pink fluffy unicorns that apparently danced on rainbows. I stopped singing to look out the window at the passing cars, but the cars weren't moving. Wait a second...

"Has anyone bothered to look out their window lately?" I yelled, almost ready to get out of the bus. Everyone turned to look at me.

"WE'RE FINALLY HERE~~~~!" Magane Rin yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: I added 119 extra sentences for it being late…. I really am sorry… so to try and prevent this from happening again I will add 6 sentence to the finished product for every day it's late ^^"<strong>

**Ninja: eh, don't worry about it ~grin~**

**Hikari: as long as it's good quality writing, It's good reading material.**

**Shadow: ^^ and we finally heard from Potawtoes!**

**Hikari: ~grin~**

**Potawtoes: meh-heh ~coughs~ strawberries… x.x**

**Nadie: oh and one more thing before I turn this over to Jayfeather, MY KEYBOARD HATES ME!**

**Ninja: It hates me too… -.-**

**Jayfeather: Thankyou:**

**LovelyCuteVanillaCupcake**

**ShadowNinja26**

**And**

**UltimateLollipop(jedI )Ninja **

**For Reviewing! FREE HELLO PANDA!**

**Lionblaze: Nadie would appreciate it if you reviewed the chapter so feel free to click Mr. Review button. =^~^=**


	31. Chapter 31

**Nadie: I'm sorry beyond being sorry.**

**Ninja: ~ignores~**

**Shadow: ~ignores~**

**Hikari: ~ignores~**

**Nadie: Eh-heh… *sweat drop* well, anyway, I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for my lack of activity, and I hope you all enjoy it. Fair warning: It involves spending massive amounts of money, hunger, unwillingness, and Sushi. Those of you who don't like Sushi _may_ want to leave the stadium. AND YES I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! This story is not dead, and is subject to being re-written. Oh, and barrels are horrible creatures.**

**Disclaimer: Nadie doesn't own anything but the story and this chapter's plot(Nadie: AND YES, IT HAS A PLOT.)**

**Random Quote of the Day:**

**All right everyone, line up alphabetically according to your height.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Rin Kagamine POV

I stood from my seat, yawned, and casually walked to the doors where I was nearly run over by a exceedingly excited Magane Rin. She had been shouting something along the lines of "FREEDOM! FREEEEEEEDOM!" and had been running at about the speed of a bat out of Hell(which is pretty damn fast). I had no Idea how or why she had wanted the road trip to end that badly, but hey, who am I to care?

"MAGANE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!?" I heard Hagane Miku shout. I had no idea how Miku managed to randomly appear next to me either.

"TO MEXICO WHERE I'LL BE AS FAR AWAY FROM HIM AS POSSIBLE." Magane Rin yelled over her shoulder, not bothering to slow down. Hagane Miku muttered something along the lines of 'if she gets hit by a car then we'll ALL be in trouble!' and ran after her. I face-palmed.

"Are you planning to stand there all day?" My brother asked, nudging me in the shoulder. I elbowed him in the ribs.

" I didn't think so. You wouldn't happen to be watching Magane again, would you?"

This time I punched him in the gut. He immediately doubled over.

"No. For your information, I am not a Lolli, just as I have been forced to accept that you are not a shota, seeing you have a pretty girly looking girlfriend."

" Then why the heck did you punch me?" He asked, straightning up and coughing a little. I smirked. "Because I'm your sister and It's my goal to make your life a living hell."

"Yo, Rin, Len, lets get off the bus now shall we?" Ninja said, shoving Len and me foreward. I turned around and punched her too. Ninja made a noise somewhere between a cough and a squeak and bent over a little bit. Len facepalmed at me, so I stuck my tongue out at him and hopped off the bus, ignoring Ninja as she asked Len how the french toast he lived with me. She did have a point, I mean, I guess I was a mean twin sister. That still doesn't mean I'm like that all the time, though! Because I'm not!... or at least, not every day.

"It looks like _someone _isn't having a good day," Ren stated, materializing beside me.

" I know, I'm having a _fantastic _day!" I muttered, and he laughed a little bit.

" I thought so. What's on your mind?" He asked, walking a few steps ahead of me.

" Nothing." I responded evenly, matching his pace.

" mhmm, yeah, sure, bullshit."

"I'm serious! It's not important!"

"But there is something on your mind, isin't there?"

"Yes- I mean no! Or yes...? Great, now I'm confused." I said, pouting. He patted me on the head.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out somedsday."

I sure as hell hope so, Ren, for your sake because The Great Kagamine Rin NEVER GETS CONFUSED.

"asdfjkl;" I muttered.

"And that means...?" Heh, he seems genuinley puzzled.

"asdfjkl;"

"I see." I nodded at him and I wandered away, lost in my thoughts, when suddenly-WHAM-I crashed into Rei and the both of us toppled over, Rei hitting concrete.

"... ouch." Rei said, shutting his eyes. I realized that I was somewhat sitting on top of him, and I quickly scrambled off.

" Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I asked, grabbing his arm in attempt to help him up.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I think." He said, standing up. "Just... Don't run on pavement anymore, if it weren't me, someone could've gotten hurt." He had a point, but- HEY! I WASN'T RUNNING!

"Um... yeah, you kinda were..."

"Are you reading my mind... ?"

At that moment Shadow ran over and punched Rei in the shoulder. "I told you, it isn't nice to read other peoples minds!"

"I wasn't reading-"

"Bull."

"I seriously wasn't!..."

I watched in mild amusement as Rei and Shadow continued to yell at each-other. Their feelings for the other were so obvious, and I really didn't really understand why they viewed themselves as rivals. Hmmm... you know what? I have a plan. :3

Normal Point of View

Rin plodded down the all too brightly-lit hallway between Miku and Gumi, Gumi having the 14 year old girl in an all too infamous death grip known all too well amongst every member of the Vocaloid household. Escape from Gumi was next to impossible, unless Rin had thought to have brought her grease and crowbar. Unfortunately, the blonde left her steam-roller repair kit back at the mansion, and so it looked like our favorite twin was stuck with the crazy carrot lady until the greenette decided Rin was no longer of use to her or Miku.

"So, Rinny-chan, where should we shop first?" Miku swooned, tilting her head so that it almost rested atop Rin's bow. Rin narrowed her eyes to slits as she sensed her precious bow was in grave danger of being contaminated by Miku germs, and forcefully pushed said tealette away as fast as she could with her left arm. She would've used her other arm, but that arm was still imprisioned by the sinister carrot lady on the right.

"Ask Gumi, I'm only here because YOU TWO-" Rin glared at both Miku and Gumi in turn, "-dragged me with you against my will. BY MY HAIR." Then Rin Kagamine fixed her bow and winced as she remembered how Miku had nearly torn the poor ribbon off trying to get her to go shopping with the duo of doom. What's the reason for their nickname? It's just simply exactly what they are They did sing the original cover of Matryoshka together, after all.

"Alright, where to next?" Miku asked again, swinging her purse with her hand to adjust her shades.

"Hey, watch it!" I dodged to the left, just narrowly avoiding the blow that Miku's purse would have sent directly at my head. Miku grinned. "Come on Rinny-chan- Shopping's fun!"

"Yeah, lighten up!" Gumi added, punching me playfully in the shoulder. I grimaced. "If taking peoples' heads off with purses is your idea of fun, then I'd rather watch Twilight."

"Ew! Sparkly Vampires!" Miku gave a visible shudder and shook her head as if banishing any thoughts that might have filled her puny little diva-mind. I really do hate Twilight- but it's better than breaking my neck because some people are too careless to watch where they're swinging their purses. Besides, who would want to be hit in the side of the head with their arch nemesis's purse?

(Nadie: The following Points of View were written by none other than-  
>Ninja: The FABULOUS~ ALL-POWERFUL NINJA-SAMA!)<p>

Kagamine Len's POV

I looked over at Ninja. That girl has been glued to her 3DS or whatever since she got the new Zelda game.

"YES!" she shouted, causing us all to cringe. Ninja jumped off of the bench and did something akin to a happy-dance, then sat back down again.

"I see you're finally out of your trance." Nadie remarked. "Yeah, you haven't spoke or looked up for at least fifteen minutes." Magane Len added.

"A fifteen minute trance? Whoa, that short?"

"Is that game really that good?" I questioned.

She looked at me and put her hand on her hip. "Yes, this game is really that good. And I'm happy because I just beat the first boss and got the first stone!" She grinned and put her 3DS thing in her bag.

"You've had that thing for fifteen minutes and you've already beat the first boss?" There was an obvious air of surprise in Nadie's voice.

"Eeyup. Oh hey Nadie, your voice reminds me that we gotta go do something." Ninja turned to me and Magane. "You two," she ordered, "go off and do whatever it is you two do at a mall while Nadie and I go and take care of… something." She grinned. If I didn't know any better I'd say she had an evil glint in her eyes.

Ninja POV

Kesesesesesese… time to put my evil plan into ACTION~!

"In here!" I pulled Nadie into the nearest department store; which so happened to be a Macy's. "Where are we go-" "NOT NOW, child, for now it is time to be quiet."

Step one: get Nadie into clothes store and into the bikini section. Check!

"Heh heh, follow me…" I grabbed her arm and led her through the first floor of the department store until we came to the swimsuits.

"Ninja, why are we- oh no… lord, shoot me now…" She groaned. "Heh heh, there's no escape~! You agreed to it~!" I giggled, and tossed her a few bikinis. "What have I ever done to deserve this? I've dug my own grave… wa~haa…" She complained some more.

"Come on, surely it's not that horrible," I said, grabbing one of my own, "Let's go try them on." She nodded and dragged herself into the changing room. Step two is a go~! "Put this one on first~!" I pulled out a yellow and white polka-dot bikini that had ties on the neck, back, and sides. "Uh… okay." She grabbed it and walked into the changing room. Meanwhile, I got my cell phone camera ready. "Ugh… damn ties… okay, ready…" The evilest of grins came forth upon my face. She stepped out of the dressing room and BAM! Camera flashes everywhere. Kesesesesesesese~ I got her good~!

"WHAT THE HELL, NINJA!"

"Oh Nadie, what were you expecting~?"

"Well I CERTAINLY wasn't expecting you to explode with paparazzi camera shots!"

"Heh, heh, heh~" I laughed evilly.

"So anyway, what do you think?" She spun in a circle. "Hmm… the bottoms look okay, but the top is pretty loose…" Plus yellow isn't really her color, but I won't tell her that.

Yet.

"Yeah, I know, I couldn't tie it that great. Could you retie it for me?" I nodded and retied the Bikini top over and over, but it never looked quite right. I think I know the problem… "Nadie, I'm going to be a straight forward as possible with why this isn't working." I put on a straight face and looked down at her. "Oh yeah? What's that?" She inquired. I sighed, looked her in the eyes and said, "Your chest isn't big enough."

SMACK- haha, dodge.

"WHAT THE HELL NINJA!" Nadie yelled, her face red. I just laughed.

"Well- whatever. I-I don't like this one anyway." She attempted to smack me again, and I dodged again. "Hehe, okay, try this one on then~" I tossed her the Bikini with black and gold plaid on it. She nodded and walked back into the changing room. Hm~hm~hm~ Phone camera: ready.

"Okay, ready…" She stepped out and I bombarded her with pictures again.

"Ugh… I guess I should have expected that, huh?"

"Hehe, yup."

She sighed. "So what do you think of this one?" I sweat-dropped. "To be honest, I don't know why I picked that one. Black and gold plaid just does not mix." She nodded. "I agree. I doubt anyone could make it look good." I nodded. "Well, I guess you should put on the last one." I pointed to the light blue bikini with sky-blue jewels on the top and sides which tied around the neck. She grabbed it then walked back into the changing room. Camera time~!

She walked out a few minutes later and was, once again, attacked by blinding camera flashes. "Yeah…" She shook her head, "why do you keep taking pictures of me?"

"Oh, no reason." I grinned. Step two: get Nadie into all Bikinis and take pictures. Check! Now for step three.

"So… what do you think of this one?" She asked. "It's nice, definitely the best one of all three." I replied. Nadie nodded in agreement. _Bzzt bzzt_. Oh hey, my phone! A text from… Len.

"Who texted you?"

"Len. He asked why we were taking so long." I replied by typing _'this is why'_ and attaching all of the pictures of the three bikinis.

Step three completed.

"Oh. Well, I'll change out of this and pay for it, you go find the Lens." Nadie said, stepping back into the fitting room. "Are you sure? I can wait and we can go find them together…" I suggested. "That works too."

Magane Len POV

"So what's taking them so long?" I asked, looking over at Kagamine. Suddenly his face turned the color of a tomato, so I looked over his shoulder at his phone and laughed. "I guess that answers my question." "Uh…" was the only word he seemed able to speak. I grabbed the phone out of his hands and replied _'Wow, Ninja. This is Magane. Where are you guys?'_

"What'd you text her?" Len asked.

"I asked where they are."

"Okay, tell them where we are too."

_Bzzt bzzt. 'We're just leaving Macy's, where are you?'_

'_Sitting in the food court. We had nothing better to do.'_

"They know where we are now." I told him.

_Bzt bzzt. 'Okay, see ya' in a bit~!' _

"Oh god, they better hurry up, I'm starving…" Kagamine groaned. "Well, you're in luck, because there they are." I chuckled and pointed to Nadie and Ninja who were making their way over to the bench we were sitting at, each carrying a Macy's bag. They stopped in front of us and plopped down on the bench. "Can we get some food now? I'm hungry!" He complained some more. Ninja laughed "Yeah, me too. I could go for some pretzels." Nadie nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me." She said. "But… do they sell banana flavored pretzels here?" Cue face palm from Ninja and I. Nadie put her hand on Len's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure they do." His face lit up. "Yay~!" He cheered. "Alrighty, let's go!" Ninja said, taking my hand. Everyone stood and walked to the nearest pretzel stand, then stopped at the 'order here' window to view the menu.

(Nadie: The following Points of View were written by 'yours truly'.)

Akaito POV

"Neru. Neru! NERU!-" "Forget it, Kaiko. She's in the zone." Hagane Mikuo said. I cast a sideways glance at the blonde-haired girl. Her head was bent over her phone and her fingers were flying over the keypad faster than a speeding racecar. I had once asked her how she managed to type so quickly, and she replied 'practice makes perfect' without even looking away from the screen. Honestly, I think she sends out more texts in a minute than half of the world's population does in an hour.

Gumi POV

"Well I think we should get pizza." Miku stated, pulling out her purse. I groaned, I was honestly not in the mood for pizza two days in a row. "But we had pizza yesterday!" "So?" Miku inquired, "Pizza tastes good." I glared at her. "That's because your favorite food is onions. There are no carrots on pizza."

"Well where do you suggest going then?" Miku asked. I shrugged. "Somewhere with carrrots." "AND oranges." Rin added on to my previous statement. "Yes, Rin, and oranges." I corrected myself. Personally, I think carrots are much better than oranges, but that's just what I think. Miku sighed in exasperation. "Okay, fine. I'll go get some pizza, and you two can go get whatever the heck you want. Sound fair?" "Works for me~!" Rin said, then she yanked her arm out of my grasp, grabbed Miku's handbag, and ran like a bat out of hell toward the exit. "GUMI, SHE'S GETTING AWAY WITH MY PURSE! AFTER HER!" Miku shouted, pointing after the big white bow bobbing through the crowd. "What's so bad about loosing your purse?" I asked. "THAT BAG HAD OUR MONEY IN IT! HOW ELSE ARE WE GOING TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT?"

"RIN! Get back here this instant!" I yelled, sprinting after her. I caught up to her and attempted to grab the kid, but I missed and clipped the top of her ribbon instead. She swung her head around, shrieked, and ran even faster than before, ducking and dodging through the giant mass of people in the food court. I thought I saw Magane Len standing at a pretzel stand at one point, but I couldn't be sure. After a few minutes of running around the food court, I realized that I was running out of what little energy I had and that I needed to eat something FAST. Of course, however, I couldn't buy _anything_ until Rin was caught and the money was retrieved. I scanned the edge of the perimeter of the mall and tried to pick out a girl with a white bow and blonde hair-but the stomachache I had acquired on the run seemed to be messing with my ability to think, and I almost missed the big floppy white ribbon weaving through the picnic tables in the middle of the area.

Rin was all the way down at the other end of the food court, still dodging people left and right. Oh Rin, when you're trying to escape from someone, you don't try to weave between the people!

"MOVE, ASSHOLES!" I shouted. At once a rift opened up in front of me, leading straight to one terrified blonde girl with a bow.

"Shi- HELP! HELP!" I grabbed Rin by the arm and she started screaming. I didn't know how she had managed to run for so long on an empty stomach, but I did know one thing: I was going to die If I didn't get some food.

I sprinted to the nearest shop and slapped the bell on the counter. "Gumi, there might not be any carrots here-" "I DON'T CARE WHAT'S HERE, I'M HUNGRY, DAMMIT!" I saw Rin flinch out of the corner of my eye. Smirking, I lugged Rin to the window and up popped a gawky-looking girl with a visor that was flipped backwards on her head. She looked like a cross between a hipster and a rhinoceros with a horn on the back of it's head. It wasn't a very pretty sight.

Rin's POV

"Hello there! Can I help you?"

"I'll take an order of anything."

"But ma'am, ther's over 20 combinations-"

"I DON'T CARE, JUST PICK SOMETHING! I'M GOING TO DIE OF STARVATION AND GUESS WHO'S GOING TO BE RESPONSIBLE?"

"You?" I suggested. Gumi turned her head to me and gave me a look that stated very clearly that if I didn't shut my muzzle, she was going to do it for me. I gulped and looked at my feet. Usually I'd just glare right back at the person and give them a piece of my mind, but I knew better than to upset a Gumi on an empty stomach. Gumi without food is some VERY scary sham.

"Here you go." The waitress said, handing Gumi a paper sack containing two double-deluxe sandwitches with two sides of fries.

"THANK YOU." Gumi responded gracelessly, grabbing a sandwitch from the bag and practically shoving it down her throat. I turned back to the cashier, muttered an apology, and handed her fifty dollars for the food plus the extra trouble they went through to serve the green-haired psychopath.

"Thanks." The lady said.

"No problem; I know I wouldn't have been able to handle the situation as well as you did."

"Heh, I'm used to it." She responded quietly, glancing at Gumi who was gulping down her second double deluxe sandwich. I looked at her, horrified at the though of one undergoing that sort of savageness.

"May the Gods have mercy upon your soul." I stated. Then I turned around and trudged away, dragging a now satisfied Gumi with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: Ta-da! <strong>

**Ninja: ~ignores~**

**Shadow: ~ignores~**

**Hikari: ~ignores~**

**Nadie: Uh... reviews are always welcomed! OH, and thanks to the previous chapter's reviewers~**

**Shadow of Light and Melody (I love your username!)**  
><strong>Isabella-chan<strong>  
><strong>and UltimateLollipopJediNinja<strong>

**-you guys are the best!**

**~please leave a review!~**


	32. Of Sushi Guitars and Oliver

_**Chapter 32**_

**Ninja: SO THE STORY CONTINUES ONWARD**

**Shadow: FINALLY :D *drinking Starbucks hot chocolate*  
><strong>

**Potawtoes: I thought this story was dead.**

**Hikari: Why would you think that, Potawtoes o3o**

**Jayfeather: It wasn't dead, it was just on life support for a year. It's better now though.**

**Nadie: Nothing here is owned by Ninja or Shadow or Hikari or me. (I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late Dx)**

**((DAY 4))**

* * *

><p>Luka POV<p>

"WHAT TEAM?" Kaito yelled.

"CAT WILD!" Gakupo screamed. I would have cried had I been anywhere other than a public shopping facility. They grinned at each-other.

"Idiots, I am surrounded by idiots..." I muttered, walking ahead of them. We came upon a small shop that displayed a sign stating in bright, neon marker that tickets to their all-you-can sushi buffet were ten percent off. I grinned.

"Are you guys hungry, by any chance?" I asked the two idiots. They just grinned, albeit stupidly, and said 'Starving!'

I grinned a fake smile at them, trying my hardest to handle the idiocy radiating off of them. "Well, we're in luck," I said, motioning to the sign with my hands. Their eyes went from me to the Sushi display, and they immediately pressed their faces up against the glass.

Idiots. I sighed, grabbed them by the scruff of their shirts, and lugged them into the shop. The cashier looked at me, smiled, and motioned for us to walk in to her shop. I dragged the two over to her register.

"Three tickets, please." I smiled sweetly at her, even though Kaito and Gakupo were basically being strangled by the collars of their shirts. I accepted the smile she returned even though it looked like it was strained.

"This way, please." She led us to a booth big enough to fit four people in comfortably. I dropped Gakupo and Kaito in an unceremonious heap on one side. The lady set three menus on the table. I sat on the other side of the two idiots and thanked the cashier, who nodded knowingly and walked away. I turned back to the two guys, and handed them each a menu. I flipped quietly through my own, looking over my options carefully.

"What're you thinking of get- oh my god..." I face palmed seeing that Kaito wasn't even looking at the menu and Gakupo's was upside down. I reached across the table, snatched it out of his hands and set it right for him.

"Oooh," He nodded. "That makes more sense." He flipped through the menu. I buried my face in my own silently praying no one could see me with these idiots.

"Do you think they have ice cream?" Kaito wondered.

"Kaito, it's a sushi buffet." I answered flatly.

"I know but still, ice cream!" He persisted.

"Why don't you ask?" I sighed in annoyance.

"Good idea!" He nodded approvingly, waving a waiter over. "Do you have ice cream?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, it's over by the wasabi." She replied, hiding her annoyance. "Try not to get them mixed up." She bowed lightly and walked away.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Kaito yelled, rushing over to the wasabi and ice cream place. I hope he mixes them up and takes a huge bite of wasabi. Er, I mean, I hope he finds what he's looking for. Yeah.

From all the way over here I can't really tell what's going on, but I see either a large bowl of mint ice cream or impending wasabi doom. Kaito strode back over to the table with a spoon and sat back down next to Gakupo. Judging from the looks the staff was giving to him, I'm guessing he got the wasabi. I bit back a laugh.

"Find what you're looking for?" I grinned. He nodded excitedly.

"Look at all this mint ice cream!" He replied, taking a big spoonful and shoving it in his mouth. Approximately .2 seconds later, his facial expression turned from happy to that of someone who regrets every last decision he's ever made. With every second his eyes widened, my grin stretched farther and farther across my face.

"HOT! HOT! HOT HOT HOT!" He yelled, fanning his hands around. I completely lost it, and pretty soon I was face down on the table laughing so hard that my stomach hurt. Gakupo rolled his eyes at Kaito and said "I told you to leave your coat at home, but did you listen? No, of course not. 'I'll be fine!', is what you said to me. You're obviously not fine!"

I didn't know it was possible for Gakupo to be that oblivious.

"NO HOT HOT HOT HELP!" Kaito yelled. Heads of other customers swiveled toward us, questioning expressions on their faces. I wiped the tears from my eyes and pushed my water towards Kaito. He drank it all in one gulp and sank back into his chair.

"Better?" I smirked.

"My mouth... is burning.." He barely choked out his reply.

"You should have checked." I shrugged.

"I thought it was ice cream!" He shouted defensively.

"Oh be quiet, you're causing a scene." I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are weird." Gakupo muttered, reading his menu upside down again. I sighed and went back to my menu. I hadn't even thought about what I wanted, what with Gakupo being the usual idiot and Kaito eating the wasabi. Ooh, that looks good. It's got rice topped with tuna and wrapped with seaweed. Perfect! I can feel my mouth watering already. I waved the waiter back over to our table, ready to order.

"What can I get you?" She asked, taking out a small pad of paper and a pen.

"I don't think I'm going to get anything." Kaito whined, hitting his head off of the table.

"Okay. The rest of you?" She looked at Gakupo and I.

"I'll take the tuna roll." I nodded, handing her our menus.

"Can I just get like, an eggplant or something." Gakupo said. I don't think he even read any choices.

"Yeah, sure." The waitress replied writing everything down and taking our menus. "It'll be right out." She bowed again and walked off.

* * *

><p>Hagane Miku POV<p>

"Hey guys, check this out." I pointed to a sweet looking guitar for sale in the display window of a store. It was black, and it had red, orange, and green flames adorning the front. Isamine rolled his eyes at me. "Of course you'd want something like that." He draped his arm over my shoulders. I tried to move away from him, but he kept me there. SO, I did the next best thing.

I grinned at him and smacked him in the arm. Yuki followed suit and punched him in the hip because I think she was too short to reach his arm. I grinned at her as well and held my hand out to her for a high five. She smiled and smacked my hand.

"Hey! You little-"

"Shh. She's eight, you know." I smirked at him when he turned away and started cursing both me and Yuki under his breath. He was mumbling something about us teaming up on him. I didn't listen to the rest of his little rant due to an awesome outfit that was hanging up in a shop window. I took Isamine by the arm, sat Yuki on a bench and told her to stay, and dragged him into the shop.

"Hey, what can I help you both with?" One of the guys who worked at the store grinned at us. He had spiked black hair and lots of piercings and tattoos. He's hot. He smirked and looked me over. Isamine didn't like that one bit, he glared at the worker and put his arm back around me.

"Uh, yeah. The guitar in the window. How much's it cost?" I asked blatantly ignoring the fact that they're probably having some intense mind battle.

"It's five hundred, but for you I think I could get you a little discount." He winked at me.

"Back off." Isamine hissed at him, tightening his grip around me. Haha, this is great.

"Aw, come on. Just having a little fun." The guy was still smirking. Isamine rolled his eyes.

"So, five hundred?" I asked, getting my wallet out. Don't ask why I just have a spare five hundred dollars in my wallet, it's none of your business.

"Yeah. I'll grab it from the display." He walked over to the guitar, grabbed it and gestured for me to follow him to the register.

"I'll pay for it." Isamine volunteered, getting out his own wallet.

"No, I got it." I replied.

"Nah, really." He persisted. "It'll be a gift."  
>"I'll feel obligated to get you something." I muttered.<p>

"No worries." He grinned. Ugh, no. Now I have to get him something too. He paid for the guitar, we got a nice case and walked out of the store.

"Didn't we have a child with us?" He asked, not seeing Yuki on the bench.

"She'll be fine." I shrugged. "She punched you pretty hard, so I doubt she'll get into much trouble."

"Don't remind me." He groaned.

"... You can get your arm off of me now, by the way." I said. He lifted his arm off of me and I grinned at him. "You were really a bit to overprotective in there, weren't you?"

He shrugged, and turned away. He was embarrassed, and I had been the cause of said embarrassment. I grinned inwardly as we walked down the hallway.

Yuki POV

Hagane and Isamine have been gone a long time. Yuki looked around. They should be here by now! Yuki walked to the front of the shop, and saw them hugging in front of a really weird guy. They seemed distracted, so Yuki decided to visit the candy store a few shops away. Yuki hopped to the shop and stepped inside, the door making a little jingling sound as it opened. Yuki thought the sound was cute, and looked around at all the candy. She grinned.

"Excuse me, miss," A lady said in a pink apron. Yuki liked this lady.

"Yuki is just looking for some car- car-a-mel apples!" Yuki exclaimed smiling. The lady grinned at her. "Okay, miss," She turned around and her golden hair braid swished. It reminded Yuki of a fishes' tail. "Right this way!"

Yuki followed the woman to a shelf that had chocolate covered pea-nuts on it. Yuki smiled when she saw the apples covered in the ca... car-amel. "Thank-you, nice lady!" Yuki said. The lady smiled, "Any time, miss. Remember to pay for them, okay?"

"Okay, thank you!" Yuki grabbed an apple and took it to the place where the lady had gone. She set it on the tall table and said "Okay, Yuki is ready to check-out!"

"Okay! Your total is three dollars." The lady said. Yuki took out her wallet out of her backpack and put three dollars on the table. They were crumpled into little balls and the lady straightened them out before putting them in a drawer and handing the apple to Yuki. Yuki grinned toothily. "Thanks, nice lady!"

"You're welcome sweetie." The lady smiled at Yuki. Yuki left the shop and heard someone yelling at the nice lady. They said something like "Lilly! Get in here at this instant!" and the nice lady with the fishtail braid said "Okay, Prima, I'm coming!" before walking into two doors at the back. Yuki hoped she wasn't in trouble.

"Hey, kid." a familiar hand tapped Yuki on the shoulder, and Yuki turned around to see Hagane standing there. Yuki grinned and showed her candy apple to Hagane and Isamine. Hagane grinned at Yuki. "SO that's where you went." Hagane turned to Isamine. "See? I told you that she'd be fine."

He shrugged. "So you did."

Yuki unwrapped her candy apple and started munching on it, glad to finally be eating something as she walked down the hallway with Hagane and Isamine.

Isamine POV

"I think we should take a page from Yuki's book and go find something to eat." I suggested, looking down at Hagane.  
>"I agree, I'm starving!" She replied with a groan.<p>

"Where to?" I asked, internally sobbing because my girlfriend keeps rejecting all of my advances of affection.

"Anywhere, I just need food." Hagane shrugged.

"Yuki thinks you should get candy like Yuki did." Yuki nodded approvingly at her own decision.

"Nah, I'd rather get actual food." Hagane laughed a little. She has a cute laugh.

"JAMES COME BACK PLEASE" A high pitched British accent rang throughout the halls.

"What the hell is th-" Hagane was cut off as a bird flew past her ear.

"JAMES PLEASE" The voice yelled again as a small boy with blond hair and a stupid sailor outfit ran past us.

"What the hell even is going on?" I muttered.

"Ollie!" Yuki giggled and chased after him.

"NOT NOW YUKI JAMES IS LOOSE" The sailor yelled still chasing after his weird bird. Who even gets the dumb idea to bring a bird to the mall anyway?

"Yuki wants to help!" Yuki yelled and started following the bird as well.

"What are you doing?" Hagane hissed.

"MY BIRD IS LOOSE HELP ME" He shouted at us panicking. The bird flew into a particularly large group of people and the boy shrieked "JAMES DON'T"

"Who the hell is that?" Hagane asked me.

"I haven't got a clue." I shrugged. A few moments later a guy with two toned hair walked out from the crowd casually walking over to the boy.

"Sorry about that." He chirped, patting him on the head. Hagane and I walked over to the two of them.

"Who are you two?" Hagane hissed once again.

"I'm Oliver!" The blond British boy announced proudly. "And this is James, who's supposed to be a bird right now." He glared.

"Sorry!" The bird guy, James, laughed a bit nervously.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Oliver pouted. "A-anyway what about you two? Who are you?"  
>"I'm Hagane Miku, this is Isamine Kaito." Hagane answered. I gave a small wave.<p>

"Nice to meet you." James smiled lightly.

"Why did you even go human anyway ugh I hate you James" Oliver whined, punching him weakly in the arm.

"I like being a human better." He grinned.

"Wait, it's because Poine made plans with her friends to come to the mall today as well, right?" Oliver grinned, probably feeling pretty proud of himself.

"N-no!" James stammered. "Of course not." His cheeks grew pink.  
>"Ah, she your girlfriend?" I smirked.<p>

"Nah, he's just got the biggest crush on her ever." Oliver giggled.

"I-I do not!" James shouted flustered.

"Oh, Poine's a good friend of mine. We should look for her." Hagane shrugged.

"Maybe put in a good word about James?" I grinned. James had the most distressed look on his face I'd ever seen.

"Good idea." She grinned.

* * *

><p>Neru POV<p>

I was staring at a window in which rested the most beautiful piece of technology I had ever seen. It was a cellphone, of course, but it wasn't just any old cellphone. It was the I-phone seven. I was sure I was drooling at the magnificent golden touchscreen before me. Akaito appeared in the glass reflection, apparently behind me.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" I growled at him without tearing my eyes away from the beautiful phone. His reflection smirked at me. "I just noticed there was no clicking of a keypad and I thought you had died. Oh, by the way, I got you something while you were standing there gawking over that phone."

"It better be phone related." I turned around with a glare plastered on my face, which immediately melted into one of shock as I saw what he was holding. It was a bag with an apple emblem on it. I could see the words "I phone seven" on the box through the bag. He tossed it to me, and I immediately tore into the bag. I pulled out the box and almost dropped it as I looked at him. He grinned at me, "Go on, open it."

I opened the box, and there rested the phone of my dreams. The phone was a beautiful golden color and had a sparkly golden edge to it. It looked like it was made by angels and cast down to earth. I stared at it, then at him, opening and closing my mouth. I was speechless.

"I saw you drooling over it and I figured that- oof!" I jumped on him and gave him the biggest hug that I could give without crushing him. He wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and grinned, "For once you managed to do something right, idiot."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Giggling could be heard from beside me, and a girl with two colored blue and white hair was grinning at us. A boy who had the same color hair was blushing furiously and averting his gaze to some point behind him. I stepped out of Akaito's embrace.

"May we help you?" I asked the two. The girl's grin grew wider. "I'm looking for someone, his name is Oliver. Have you seen him?"

"No," Akaito answered for me. I gave him a small thump on his shoulder as I pulled out my old phone and dialed Oliver's number into the call box. I placed the phone to my ear and waited.

About fifteen seconds later I was assaulted with the most annoying little kid voice I had ever heard. "Hey Neru! What are you up to? Have you seen a girl with-"

"Hey Oliver," I interrupted him, "Are you at the mall right now?"

"Yeah, why?" He answered, sounding curious.

"There's a girl here with blue hair and what seems to be her twin brother looking for you."

"Oh, Matsudappoiyo and Matsudappoine?" He chirped hopefully. I sighed. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay we'll be right over!-"

"Hang on, 'We'll'? Who are you bringing?"

"Oh, I ran into Hagane Miku, Yuki, and Isamine Kaito. James is with me too. Where are you?"

"by the phone shop." I said.

"Okay, we'll be right over then! Bye bye!" And with that, he hung up the phone. I rubbed my temples, trying to get rid of the headache that had formed in my head.

* * *

><p>Oliver POV<p>

I shut my phone off and slid it into my pocket. "They're at the phone place." I announced to the small group we had.

"So, are we going?" Hagane raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously." I replied. "I don't think it's too far from here." I added with a shrug.

"Yuki wants to come too!" Yuki announced waving her hands.

"Yuki can come too." I laughed a bit. Yuki's too cute!

"Yay!" She cheered and clapped her hands.

"Alright, let's go." Isamine chimed in. Everyone nodded and we started heading to the phone shop.

"Why are you two so eager to see Poiyo and Poine?" Hagane asked, shoving Isamine's arm off of her when he tried to wrap it around her.  
>"Th-they're just good friends of ours." James stammered, his cheeks growing a bit pink.<p>

"Are they, now?" She snickered. "Interesting. Are you sure there's nothing more there?" She prodded.

"Absolutely." He replied.

"Your cheeks say different, but if you insist." She shrugged, putting a bit of space in between her and Isamine as they walked. I feel bad for him. Just kidding. Ha. James groaned and muttered incoherently about Hagane's attitude. I snickered a bit.

We walked for a little while before the phone shop was almost in sight. I decided to start a conversation that might last until we got there.

"So, James, how about that relationship with Poine?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as I could.

"Do ho ho, what is this?" Hagane grinned, "I believe I heard Oliver say James, 'relationship', and Poine in the same sentence. I wonder..."

James glared at me, his cheeks a bright red. I smiled innocently back at him. "I'm not in a relationship; and it's none of your business even if we were." He huffed.

"But it is," I continued, "You said that you'd ask her- hmpf!"

I walked right into something, and I was surprised when that something turned around. I immediately apologized upon realizing who it was.

"Oh Poiyo! I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" He glanced at me, blushed, and smiled faintly. "It's okay, I was standing in the way."

"But I walked into you!" I persisted. He shrugged. I could have sworn his cheeks got pinker as he turned away from me.

"Okay then." I mumbled. He seemed really shy. When he visited me, he as never this quiet. _Or cute._ ...What did I just think?

Poine POV

My brother's so awkward around Oliver. It's so cute, they'd make such an adorable couple. If only Poiyo wasn't so damn shy maybe he'd-

"Hey, Poine!" A familiar voice called out. I picked my head up to see James standing in front of me.

"Hey, James." I smiled at him and waved lightly. I expected to see him shorter than me – as usual – but that wasn't the case. "Y-You've grown taller." I noted, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I have." He grinned. "Finally taller than you." He said jokingly.

"How've you been? I haven't seen you all summer!" I asked, excited to see him again.

"I've been pretty good, seeing as I grew." He smirked. "What about you?"  
>"I've been g-"<br>"SO JAMES" Oliver shouted. "YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING TO ASK POINE, DON'T YOU?" He grinned darkly.

"What're you talking about?" I asked, tilting my head.

"O-of course not!" James stammered, blushing just a bit.

"C'MON JAMES DON'T BE SHY" I bet the entire mall can hear him.

"James what's he-"  
>"Nothing, nothing, nothing" James shook his head repeatedly.<p>

"JAMES YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT C'MON FRIEND YOU CAN DO IT I BELIEVE IN YOU" Oliver continued shouting.

"Oliver shut UP PLEASE" He yelled back, the blush on his cheeks growing deeper. I'm so confused.

"What're you planning on asking my sister?" Poiyo piped up, walking over to us.

"I'm not planning anyth-"

"C'MON JAMSIE YOU CAN DO IT" Oliver clapped.

"Jamsie..?" I tilted my head. I'm so confused. I don't understand.

"JUST ASK POINE O-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Neru shouted and thwacked Oliver on the back of the head. "You're disturbing the entire mall." She hissed.

"James I'm so confused." I mumbled.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." James shook his head, still stuttering a bit. His cheeks were still red, too. I wonder what he was gonna ask, I'm so clueless.

"Sha-la-la-la my, oh my~" Oliver started singing. Oh god, why this? "Look at the boy, too shy~ He ain't gonna kiss the girl" I think I heard Hagane join in the singing.

"Ha ha hA LET'S NOT" James yelled getting flustered.

"Sha-la-la-la Ain't that sad, ain't it a shame, too bad, you're gonna miss the girl~" Oliver smirked.

"OLIVER _**NO" **_James yelled looking like he was about to fall to the floor in anguish. I still don't know what's going on.

Oliver smirked, and so did Hagane. Poyio chose that moment to step in.

"Alright," He said, giving James a weird glance. I rolled my eyes at him. I didn't know what my brother had against James.

"SO, where are we supposed to be going?" He asked everyone. Heads turned and shoulders shrugged.

"How about we go find the others, I'm pretty much done here..." Neru said, glancing at Akaito. I grinned to myself. I wonder what Akaito did to deserve that hug from her earlier?

"Good idea," Isamine said. After a few minutes of arguing and discussing our limited options the group agreed. We set of to find everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja: The end of chapter thirty-two :3<strong>

**Shadow: 'Naww Oliver~**

**Hikari: I'll be in the next chapter o3o**

**Jayfeather: I think the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Potawtoes: I hope not.**

**Ninja: Potawtoes, just... just go away.**

**Nadie: leave a review, if you want to! (Again, I am so so sorry for not updating Dx)**


	33. Hey look, fried rice!

**Ninja: This chapter's just kinda full of Magane Rin X Rinny-ness. Also this is like to fourth day or something of Weekover and that means there's like... what, three days left. **

**Shadow: And this is right after everyone is back from the mall.**

**Hikari: I'm in :D**

**Potatoes: I really shouldn't say anything.**

**MIku: Shut up ok.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

"Dear good god I am so glad that's over," said Sonika, careening into the couch with godlike speed. Gumi followed after and landed on top with a 'hmph'.

"At least you didn't eat a whole friGGEN CUP OF WASABI" Yes, that was Kaito.

Everypoine and everyone else flooded into the house and collapsed in not-so respectable heaps on the ground.

"Hi! Welcome home!"

"Piko, what are you doing here."

I love how it wasn't even a question, she was just like 'Piko what the fuck- nevermind, I would expect nothing else from you- no, don't even explain yourself, punk.'

"I'm… well. Uh. I dunno. I just kind of stayed at home."

Sonika leaped from the couch and with the lights of pits of fiery hells in her eyes she screamed and spat, "YOU MEAN TO SAY WE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO GO WE COULD HAVE JUST STAYED HOME AND DONE jack shit all day- okay fine. Fine. I'm done. Bye. See 'ya." She turned and stalked off. Gumi peeled herself away from the floor and rolled her eyes.

Jeez, it wasn't that bad.

"What's her problem?" Piko asked, apparently bewildered.

"Dunno. Tired. Hungry, probably. Dang, I could use some food too," someone said.

"We could order Chinese..." Miku suggested. I shrugged. Sure thing.

"Who should call?"

I glanced around the room, saw Gakupo trying to extract his pony collection from an uncooperative Isamine Kaito, and quickly said, "You. Order like... oh, I don't know- twenty boxes of dumplings. And a few boxes of teriyaki chicken."

Gumi collapsed.

"Make that ten boxes of Teriyaki chicken. She's probably going to eat them all with that carrot stew."

"Yeah, good point."

Miku left to go order, and I retreated to my room, the only safe haven in this chaos.

**Teto POV**

Yep. Uh-huh. SO. America. Yeah. No. Dunno.

Miku's house is huge. HUGE.

LIKE THIS HUGE.

"TETO! STOP HITTING PEOPLE!"

BEYOND THIS HUGE!

"TETO WHAT DID I JUST SAY" That's MIkuo's voice. OH.

"Sorry." I think that was a bit too sheepish.

"It's fine."

**RIn's POV**

I just spent eight hours shopping with Miku and Gumi. Wonderful. Kill me. Now.

At least we met a couple of new people. Well, Teto's not really new. Whatever.

I think Magane Rinny-boo-bop was the only person smart enough to retreat to their lair. Or room. She's probably cursing every living human being in this house and damning them to hell. Len too. Both Lens. Damn them in particular.

"Rinny, _pwwwwweeeeeeaaaaaasssseeee_ wear that dress!"

Anyway, I should have been with Magane(-friend-of-mine-and-not-her-idiot-brother). But, as it stood, MIku was sucking the blood out of my arm and would not _get the fuck off me_. And if that's not bad, Miku wanting me to crawl into a frilly pink dress_ is_. And the only thing that she's holding over my head is my freedom. So, I need to get her off and move on with my life so she can't black-mail me into wearing that... thing. I could kick her.

Nah. Later if all else fails

Plan B.

And... I don't have a 'Plan B.'

"Miku, I would get off of Rin if I were you."

Miku turned and blinked her stupid little eyes at Kaiko. "Why?"

"Because she's giving you the look."

Miku stared dumbly.

Kaiko glanced cautiously at me, as if daring me to turn 'the look' or whatever it was on her.

"You know, the face. The last thing you see before she summons the power of Hades and you're forced to sit in boiling oil and play poker while listening to Oprah for the rest of your immortal life."

MIku just grinned sweetly. "I'm not scared of her."

Nice try Kaiko.

"You're on your own Rin." Kaiko sighed and sauntered off.

Then I got an idea.

A wonderful, terrible, awful idea.

I kicKED THAT BITCH WHERE IT COUNTED: In the purse.

"AH MY GOD!" Screamed MIku, and she sprung from my back.I saw the opportunity and took it; I fled and was never heard from again. Where did I go, you might ask? To the only safe place on Earth: Magane Rinny's room, of course.

_Enemies of the heiresses, beware._

That means_ you_, Miku.

**Teto POV**

Yep. Uh-huh. SO. America. Yeah. No. Dunno.

Miku's house is _huge_. _HUGE._

LIKE_ THIS_ HUGE.

"TETO! STOP HITTING PEOPLE."

_BEYOND_ THIS HUGE!

"TETO, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" That's MIkuo's voice. OH.

"Sorry." I think that was a bit too sheepish.

"It's fine, don't do it again."

**Magane Rin POV**

I am going to DESTROY Ren. He is going to burn, and he is going to Die. Slowly. Intimately. And in every way I know he fears.

I clicked off the Avengers just as Rinny burst into the room, hair askew, back stiff, and eyes wide.

"FUCK."

Then she collapsed on my bed.

I wanted to ask about what happened, but I didn't. Why? I dunno, I figured she'd just tell me anyway.

"MIku is a BITCH," I figured right, "she drags me shopping and refuses to let go of me until I shimmy into some stupid lolita thingy that she was all like... eagle-eying in the shops."

I watched Rin shiver and sort-of felt bad for her. "You poor dear."

"I could cry, Rinny, I could just cry." Rinny rolled around in her grave. I flicked the Television on again and went back to watching my movie and, as expected, Rinny dropped down beside me.

"Avengers?" She set her head in her hands and leaned on my thigh.

"Yeah." I said.

"Popcorn?"

"Bitch we just got home does it look like I've got a fucking microwave up in this shit." Rin giggle-snorted at me and I rubbed my face like a person in the movies would if they've taken too much shit. And then Rin turned and pulled a bag of kettlecorn out from under the bed.

"How in the fucking hell did that get there?" I asked, in-apparent-awe.

"Doesn't matter, we're in business." She tossed the bag to me after taking a huge handful. I scooped some out, and within seconds Rin was asleep and the credits were rolling. Her head had fallen into my lap through the course of the movie, and there was classic 'romance scene' popcorn scattered on the floor.

Adorable.

And... she's drooling. Fuck. Gross. Ew. Whatever, I'll take it.

So, now I can do one of two things. Stay here and watch Avengers again, or get up, wake her up and watch Avengers again. I'm obviously going to choose the second option, mind you (as the British television people say).

Now. Wake Rin up. Yes. Okay. That could be dangerous. Dangerously deadly. Deadly and dangerous. Dangerously deadly and terrifying. I really shouldn't keep watching the Emperor's New Grooves; I don't even know why I still watch that. Wait I know, it's fucking beast- that's why.

Alrighty then.

"Rin, WAKE THE FUCK UP."

Rinny leapt and collided with my chin, then collapsed again. I fell beside her with a groan.

"Fuck Magane, that was loud, what?" Rinny grumbled after a few minutes.

"Do you want to watch the Avengers again." Cough, you don't have a choice you're going to fucking watch it again. Cough.

"Hell yeah."

All righty, that went smoothly.

**Third person POV**

When the order of dumplings and teriyaki chicken finally arrived, half of the Vocaloids were residing in their respective rooms. Luka, not one to wait before eating, dug in immediately. The rest of the people in the living room, excluding Kaito, soon joined in and devoured about half of the dumplings.

When everyone else arrived, Hagane MIkuo discovered a box of rice at the bottom of the stacks. He just plopped it down on the table and walked away, and SOMEHOW Luka got a hold of it.

By the time the Rins arrived, Luka, from across the room, threw a large glob of fried rice at Gakupo at least twice. And Kaito found another bucket of ice-cream.

"The fuck is this shit." Magane Rin grumbled. The other RIn shrugged. She didn't care, there were dumplings.

Nadie and NInja were sitting and chatting with Hagane, laughing loudly when they got caught in the rice fire. Hagane wasn't amused. Piko was nowhere, and everyone else was just smiling and paying no attention to the blundering idiots shooting rice darts.

Yuki was licking another caramel apple earlier that she proudly proclaimed she swiped from the store. She was in her room now, no caramel apples in sight. Miku made sure of that.

Poine and James were just kind of existing in the epicentre of the madness, talking about what'd happen if James had to rescue a kitten from a tree. They decided that James died and the at walked off in the end.

Oliver and Poiyo were with them, the former laughing at Oliver when the kid would add lib to the story.

All in all, the Vocaloids had a nice, peaceful meal.

By Vocaloid standards.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja: there it is, there it be<strong>

**This is actually a chapter :D**


End file.
